Way towards the Heart
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Everyone’s afraid of him. No one dares to question the new king of Japan. While in search of a wife, his eyes lie upon a poor peasant; but winning her heart is more difficult than ruling a country. Money isn’t the way towards the heart. NejTen R
1. Introduction towards the heart

**Helloz people! Me is back! Now, this story is a re-do of my old crappy story "Difference" if y'all remember. HOWEVER, this one will be better! XD. Thanks to dreaming sapphire _, _this story is being posted TODAY and not 2 months away from today. lol. Anyway, let's carrrry along!**

**Summary: **_Everyone's afraid of him. No one dares to question the new king of Japan. While in search of a wife, his eyes lie upon a poor peasant; but winning her heart is more difficult than ruling a country. Money isn't the way towards the heart_**. [NejTen]**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

*****

*****

_Chapter 1: Introduction towards the Heart_

*****

*****

Drops of rain trickled down the cloudy gusty sky, as the black coffin was placed inside the hole that was dug on the wet ground. It was quiet throughout the funeral as dirt was soon covering King Hizashi's coffin. Monarchies from all around the planet came to the king's funeral. They brought roses to him, along with their prayers.

King Hizashi had died of an unknown illness, and once his death was known to the country of Japan, every citizen and resident there were in utter shock. Hizashi Hyuuga had been king for twenty-five years, and during his ruling period, everyone cherished him. The man gave his people his respect and helped the country's economy in the best ways he could. Because of him, many citizens of Japan had never starved to death, nor did they worry about having a shelter.

Not only was he an _icon_ in his own country, other countries had enjoyed seeing him too. He mostly traveled to China, which was ruled by his twin brother, Hiashi Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga Clan was a very mysterious and powerful clan. Most of the Hyuuga members ruled many countries throughout the globe. Heirs were needed every generation so the clan wouldn't die out. Many people were afraid of them, however. The clan was a master of taijutsu and other martial arts. The Hyuuga men practiced their martial arts each day and even made it into a tradition for a king to teach his son once he is four years of age. Not only did their martial art scared many people, but so did their eccentric eyes. Contrasting most humans in the world, the Hyuuga family's eyes were much different from a regular's person. They had no pupils, which caused various people to think that they were blind, and their eyes were pure white.

Once the former king of Japan was buried, the people circling his grave took out their roses and got ready to place it on the ground. Most of the people that were there were from the Hyuuga family, such as Hiashi Hyuuga and his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. Hiashi kept a stoic expression on his face, just like his youngest daughter Hanabi. Hinata, the most gentle and caring person from the family dried her tears every second.

Once the preacher finished his long speech, the people, one by one, placed the roses on the grave and then stood on their regular spot. Hyuuga Neji, son of Hizashi Hyuuga, was the first one to go up…

*

*

*

The cows mooed and the dogs ran after the chickens as a tired peasant sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was a long day and Tenten's back ached from feeding all of the animals in her father's farm. She had sold some of the cattle and pigs to wealthy residents, but the money was still low. Her father's illness was just growing worse and worse everyday and the medicine that the doctor assigned to him was not doing any affect.

Throughout the middle of the night, her father had woken up with a terrible cough and blood was drooling down the side of his mouth. Tenten stayed up most of the night cleaning the floor and giving him water. His legs were also very weak, and when he tried to walk, his bones would shake and he would lose his balance right away. Rock Lee, Tenten's neighbor and best friend, made a cane out of wood for him.

Every time Tenten woke up, she always checked on her father first thing in the morning, making sure that he was still alive. Her mother ceased when she was ten years old, and two years after that, her father began to get terribly sick. Tenten never had time for herself. She had to take care of the animals, make sure her father was all right, and sell some things in order to get some money. Nevertheless, Lee has been helping her much. While she bought some food for dinner, he always stayed with her father and kept him company.

Her neighbors were also concerned about her health. Tenten only got four to five hours of sleep and she had no time to _hang out _with her friends. Tenten was only seventeen and unlike her friends, she couldn't go out to bars and enjoy her time. People were afraid that she was going to get sick just like her father if she didn't get enough sleep and ate more throughout the day.

"Still working, Tenten?" Lee asked, leaning against the fence that separated their houses.

"Almost done!" she replied with a smile on her face, "Though my back and head aches a lot. I haven't sat down in hours."

"Ah, then sit down and let me finish your work for you! You need to rest your fragile body and let a man do the harsh work!"

Tenten giggled and dropped the rake. Taking a deep breath and quickly releasing it, she sat down by the steps of her house and glanced at her friend.

"Thanks for the help, Lee."

"No problem, my dear friend! By the way, did you hear about King Hizashi's death?"

Right away, Tenten's head snapped up and her eyebrows furrowed. "No, I haven't. How did he die?"

"He died of some unknown illness. He died two days ago, and because of the reactions of the people if they found out, the Hyuuga family kept this a secret until today. His funeral is today."

"Obviously, he was a great ruler. Who's going to be the new king?"

"His son, Hyuuga Neji. Even though he's not married yet, the Hyuuga family chose him. Rumors going around that by tomorrow, he's going to be searching for a wife."

"Who would want to marry him?" Tenten murmured, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "More than half of the people in Japan are _afraid _of him! I don't know where he got his cocky attitude from, but I hate it."

"Hopefully he will be a good leader like his father. He reminds me of that leader in Korea that tortured the people and divorced every woman he was with."

"He was an asshole. Thanked God he ain't ruler anymore. I felt bad for those Koreans."

"So did I. Well, even though Hyuuga Neji is heartless, he has many women drooling over his looks. He's one of the most handsome men here in Japan; though I heard that he's more into his martial arts than actually looking for a wife."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "That's not a surprise. But wouldn't his _"wife" _have to be eighteen years of age or older in order for her to marry that guy?"

"I don't know; rules change a lot. Why do you ask? Are you afraid that he's going to make you his wife?" he teased.

Tenten opened her eyes and glared at him. "Pfft, like that's ever going to happen, and I don't want it to happen. Besides, I'm busy taking care of my father and watching over his farm. Why would he want to marry a peasant?" she told with a smile.

Lee chuckled and stood up straight. "Well, you don't know what can happen, Tenten."

"Don't jinx me, Lee." She said, sticking her tongue out to him teasingly.

*

*

*

_Next Day…_

The first Hyuuga meeting, ever since Hizashi died, had been over hours ago, and the large carriage rode through the dirty roads of Japan. Eyes closed, Neji meditated as the carriage took him home.

His uncle and grandfather had told me to begin searching for a wife first thing today since they wanted an heir by two years. The nineteen-year-old wasn't surprised by this, for he knew that sooner or later he'll have to get married. Because his father was alive back then, searching for a woman wasn't _that _important to him; but now he's king of Japan, a queen is needed as well.

Hyuuga Neji was not a _"ladies man"_, so he was going to assign his assistants to make an arranged marriage with a princess. He didn't care about _love_, he cared about getting his heir and ruling the country. In his opinion, _love _only made him weaker and it was a useless feeling.

"How long until I get home?" he inquired coldly.

The driver flinched at the coldness of the newest king. "Y-You should arrive in about two hours, my king." The man replied.

Without saying another word, the king closed his eyes and continued his meditation.

*

*

*

"Lee, you baka! Hurry up, I need to get back home and check on my dad!"

"Do not worry, my friend, we'll be home in a few minutes! Besides, Naruto is with your father. He'll take good care of him."

Placing her hands on her hips, the peasant rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're talking about _Naruto_, Lee, not some _responsible _person."

"Alright, let's go home." Lee said, picking up the two buckets of water.

Tenten walked ahead of him, wanting to get home as soon as possible. She doesn't trust her friend, Naruto Uzumaki, much. There had been _many _accidents in the past that involved him. Everyone that knew Naruto knew that they were dealing with a goofball. He was loud, for everyday at five o'clock he would say _'good morning' _to the animals, and caused many people to wake up earlier than planed. He was brainless. He barely understood what some people said and loved to act like a little boy. He was _annoying_. The neighbor would never be quiet because of him. He loved to sneak up on people at the wrong time and scare them to death. However, Naruto Uzumaki was also a great friend to many. He helped anyone in the best way he could. Tenten recalled that just two months ago, she had no food to eat, since she had given it to her father, but Naruto was nice enough to bring her some homemade Ramen.

"Tenten watch out!"

Shaking her head and coming back to her senses, Tenten turned her head and looked at her friend, who for some reason was standing yards away from her.

"Lee, what are-"

Tenten's heart almost popped out of her chest as she felt something large crash towards her, sending her flying back. Lee dropped the buckets of water and ran over to her.

"Tenten, are you alright?"

The brown-haired woman opened her chocolate colored eyes and looked up at him. "I'm fine." She said, grabbing his hand and getting up.

The two then turned around and saw three carriages, all of them colored red and golden-yellow. The driver from one of them was calming the two horses down. However, soon enough, the door opened and a tall pale man stepped out from the carriage and walked over to the driver, not looking too happy.

"What happened?" the man inquired.

"Forgive me, King Hyuuga, but that _witch _over there was in the way and my horses had no time to halt! It's all her fault!" the man pointed at the shocked Tenten.

Lee and Tenten, after glaring at the driver, glanced at the king with a horror look on their faces. Never in their life did they ever expect to see the king of Japan standing in front of them. However, they're _more _shocked that it's Hyuuga Neji glaring at them and not the nice former king of the country. The new king was probably 6'2" with long dark brown hair, white colored eyes, and (what seemed to be), a well-developed body.

_No wonder so many women love him for his looks…_

Lee flinched as he saw the not-so-happy king walk over to them.

"Uhh, Tenten,"

"Yeah, Lee?"

"The king's walking over to us. Do we run before we get arrested?"

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that Lee was standing right behind her with his hands on her shoulders and his legs quivering like a coward.

The king halted right in front of her and his white Hyuuga eyes pierced right through her nervous brown ones.

"What's your name?" he questioned grimly, sending shivers running down her spine.

Tenten cleared her throat before responding. "T-Tenten…. T-Tenten Ama Kudari, sir…"

The king's eyes went from Lee to her again. "Come to my palace tonight at ten, I will be waiting for you. Do _not _fail me." He told her coldly.

Confused about _why _he wanted her to go to his palace, Tenten just nodded and saw him walk back inside the carriage. Nosily, Lee whispered into her ear.

"Are you really going to the palace?"

"Of course not; you think I want to be with a guy like that? Hopefully he can forget about me and do what kings do…"

"You hope so? He's a king; kings barely forget anything. In addition, Hyuuga Neji is a genius, the smartest member of the Hyuuga family! He definitely won't forget."

"I hate you, Lee…"

* * *

**I hate dreaming sapphire for making me post this today. I wasn't even planning this! Oh well....... I know first chapter is crappy but it'll get better later on! I'm just sleepy and don't feel well.... DX.... Please don't alert/fav. without leaving me some comments!**

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	2. Way through her life

**Chapter 2! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Sorry that I didn't up-date sooner; my old computer crashed... Anyway, enjoy and please review. Small recap, Neji's father, Hizashi, former king of Japan, died and now Neji is goin to be king. REVIEW!**

_*_

_*_

_Chapter 2: Way through her life_

_*_

_*_

The sky darkened as the day was a centimeter away from darkening. Drops of rain descended from the sky, making every villager in the rural area run to their homes. The temperature had dropped hours ago, and Tenten cursed at herself for not bringing some type of clothing to warm herself with. She hoped that her father wouldn't see her wearing a light dress with a short sleeve; the man was too sick to worry about her.

Tenten, once getting inside her cozy and warm house, removed her wet shoes and silently walked over to the kitchen. Her stomach growled as she opened a cabinet and took out a pack of Ramen soup. She reminded herself to kill Lee for two reasons:

One: for making her come with him to get a few buckets of water from the river since the tank outside his house ran out of water.

Two: for reminding her _every second_ that King Hyuuga Neji wanted her to go to his palace for_ some reason_.

Tenten told herself, and Lee, that she wasn't going to the king's palace. Why does he want her to go to the palace? Why _her_?! Was Lee right about the punishment nonsense? Was she going to get punished for causing their journey to pause for a second, or two…?

Tenten shook her head and stared down at the water as it boiled inside the pot. _He'll probably forget…_ she thought, resting her back on the wall next to the stove. What were the chances of King Hyuuga forgetting about her going to his palace because he told her to? _Seventy percent…._ She told herself, knowing how buys kings were these days and how forgetful they can be.

Besides, she doesn't want to go to his palace. The last thing she wanted was her father making assumptions that she was in trouble with the king.

"Tenten, is that you?" an old, husky voice was heard from behind.

Instantly, the girl turned around and ran over to him.

"Yes, it's me." Tenten, grabbing the man's arms and carefully sitting him down on a chair, replied. "Why are you up? You know that I send your dinner to your room."

The man looked up at her and frowned. "Don't treat me like a burden, Tenten." he told her. "I may be sick, but I still have the responsibility of worrying about my daughter."

A loud sigh escaped her lips and she knelt down in front of him. "Dad, I don't want you to feel as if I'm treating you like a burden; I'm just simply taking care of you. What's so hard about that?"

"The fact that I can't help my daughter out because of some illness I have!"

Tenten looked at him straight in the eyes, remembering the promise he made to her mother a day before she died. Her father promised her mother that he would protect Tenten with his life and make sure that she would be happy everyday, but the promise was broken. Tenten's father was so sick that he can't even take care of himself.

"Dad, I'm seventeen, a year away from being a woman. I can take care of myself and you at the same time."

"Tenten, I'm your father. My responsibility is to take care of the person I love, and that's you. A man's job is to take care of his family. How can I take care of my only daughter when I'm lying in bed, coughing and aching in pain all day!"

"Maybe things are going to change from now on." Tenten told him with a smile, "It's a daughter's turn to protect her father."

The man laughed and shook his head. "You're just like your mother, Tenten; strong and beautiful." the man said, but once realizing that Tenten always felt hurt when her mother was spoken about, he quickly changed the subject. "I heard that King Hizashi passed away and that his son is going to become king now, even if he isn't married yet."

Her heart missed a beat as the new king was mentioned. Her father leaned his back against the chair and continued talking.

"There's also the fact that King Hyuuga Neji has to start looking for a wife and have an heir right away."

"…But the new queen will have to be an unengaged princess, or a widowed young queen."

"That's true, but the man is king. He can practically have any woman he wants!"

Tenten gulped at her father's words. Any woman he wants? Jerk… Tenten suddenly thought and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Tenten?"

"I just hate the fact that kings and princes can decide which woman to marry, but a princess or a queen cannot choose the man she wants to be with."

_Personality…. Just like her mother…_ "I agree with you, it isn't fair. However, there's nothing that many of us can do 'bout it."

"Father, do you think the king will make some country women marry him too? I mean…"

Her father led out a short laugh. "Are you afraid that he'll make you marry him?"

"…No, I'm just asking. Besides, why would a king want to marry a peasant?"

"…Unless he's in love with a peasant. There's no law that stops a king from marrying a peasant."

Tenten stirred uncomfortable on her chair. What if King Hyuuga wanted to marry her? If that would ever happen (though she doubted) she told herself that Lee would pay the price for jinxing her.

Tenten stared at the clock and her eyes widened as she saw that it was almost eleven thirty. _Time flew by… _

She quickly remembered what the king had told her earlier in the day, but she just shrugged her shoulders and got up. She turned off the stove and smiled as the scent of homemade Ramen filled the room. She grabbed two bowls and carefully, not to burn herself or spill any, she poured the Ramen inside. Afterwards, she cautiously placed one of the bowls in front of him, along with a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm going to shower. Leave the bowl there when you're finished; I'll clean it up later."

After seeing his nod, she turned around and headed towards the small bathroom.

~ * ~

* ~ *

Neji walked out of the colossal room as the Hyuuga noble men followed from behind. It was almost midnight and the second meeting of the day was finally over, and the new king was glad that the senseless meeting was over. He already knew the rules and regulations on being king and marriage; his father explained everything to him years ago and he hasn't forgotten not a single piece of info.

The Hyuuga prodigy was angry, however, but amused at the same time. He hasn't forgotten about the young woman from earlier in the day. It was almost midnight and she still hasn't arrived. Neji wasn't a patient person, nevertheless he always kept his cool. However, oddly, he felt as if he was ready to stomp out of the palace and search for her.

_T__enten Ama Kudari…_ he thought.

A frown rose to his handsome features right away. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking so much about her? Neji wasn't a coward, and he never ran away from his feelings. He knew that he had begun to feel some way towards the young peasant once his eyes fell on her, and he was angry at that as well. The king wanted to know much more about her. What was it about her that quickly caught his eyes?

The man entered his room and towards the usual spot he likes to meditate in. He sat down on the floor, with his back leaning against the wall, and crossed his legs. His pearly eyes closed and right away, he began thinking about the mysterious peasant. He had to find her as soon as possible since he knew that she wasn't going to come. Neji was amused that she had the guts to not come.

Everyone in the country had to follow their king or queen's orders, and not one has ever decide to not do it at all. Tenten's action amused him, and he was more eager to see her again. His "wife-search" was going to start the following day, but 'till he finds out more about Tenten, he wasn't going to look around Japan, or any other country, for women.

Getting up, he strolled towards his bathroom, ready to take a long relaxing shower. He couldn't wait for the new day to start. He had already planned the first thing for tomorrow morning.

The fresh water splashed on his muscular body and trickled down his body. Eyes still shut, Neji ran a hand through his wet silky hair.

_I'm not letting you go that easily next time, Tenten…_

_* ~ *_

_~ * ~_

* ~* ~ * ~ * _Next Day..._

"You're such a cheater, Tenten!" yelled a furious Naruto as he closed his eyes and pouted his lips.

"I'm not a cheater," she scowled at him, "you just suck at Chinese Checkers."

"How can I suck at Chinese Checkers when I defeated Chouji five times in a row!"

"…That's because Choji doesn't know how to play Chinese Checkers, you idiot." stated Kiba, petting the white furred dog next to him.

"I want another round!" the blond sixteen-year-old yelled.

"Later, Naruto. I want to get something to drink." Tiredly, Tenten got up and walked over to Lee as he polished some glass.

Lee was co-manager of a small bar in one of the main cities in Japan. Every in the country loved to go to the bar and have enjoy themselves from any stress. Personally, Tenten doesn't like bars. The only reason why she came was to visit Lee and beat Naruto and Kiba at Chinese Checkers.

"Do you need help?" she asked, sitting on one of the stools in front of him.

Lee looked up at her and smiled. "Nah, I'm almost done."

"I'll get myself a glass of water then so you can finish sooner." she told him, getting up and walking towards the filled cabinets with drinks.

In the meantime, once Lee was done, he organized the glasses in a pristine way and smiled from ear to ear, his teeth gleaming.

"Excuse me," came an unfamiliar voice.

Lee looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you, my dear costumer?"

The man, who was about six feet tall with short brown hair and wearing thin glasses with circular lenses, answered, "Do you know a _Tenten Ama Kudari_?"

Lee immediately nodded and turned around to get his friend. Tenten placed the glass under the sink and turned around.

"Something wrong, Lee?"

"This gentleman is asking for you." he told her.

Tenten looked at the odd man, and her eyebrows furrowed confusingly at the strange clothes he was wearing.

"Are you Tenten Ama Kudari?" he asked, his voice and face expression parallel.

"Y-Yes; how may I help you?"

"King Hyuuga sent me and about a hundred more of us to search for you since you didn't obey his orders."

Tenten gulped and cursed inwardly at the king. "Why does he want to see me?" she inquired.

"That question is invalid. However, you must come with me now. The king wants to see you."

"W-Well, what if I don't want to see him? I want an explanation of what he wants."

"You'll get your explanation when you get there."

"…And what if I don't go?"

The man fixed his glasses and abruptly grabbed her wrists. "King Hyuuga told me that if the easy doesn't work, then to do it the hard way. Whether you like it or not, you_ will see_ King Hyuuga."

* * *

**Done! I hope y'all liked this chapter! It's still the beginning so be patient.... Sorry I didn't update before; my comp. crashed and I just got a new one and I'm really sleepy! Um... I really wanna play Chinese Checkers. It looks fun, but I suck at checkers... DX **

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Knowing to the heart

**Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter -- sorry for not updating this a lot....DX.... ANYWAY, enjoy ch. 3 and leave me a review!**

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

_Knowing to the heart_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

A loud, unhappy groan escaped Tenten's lips as she stared at the palace sitting in front of her. How did this happen again? Oh, she remembered. It was because she chose not to visit the new king when he had told her to. She had thought that he was going to forget about her, though she was wrong. When Shino Aburame, which she had received his name after asking for it a million times during their journey, had told her that she had no other choice but to see the king, she had instantly known that things weren't going to come out so pretty.

While they were leaving the bar, she had noticed everyone's eyes on her. Oh, how she hated that! Why couldn't they just mind their own business? However, she had told herself that if someone else was in her position, she would be staring at that person as well. Lee had asked Shino a batch of times if she was in trouble, and the man had just replied that he had no idea what King Hyuuga's intensions with her were. Naruto and Kiba were then planning ways on "rescuing" her, but Shino had told them that any interference would cause the death of that person.

The large beige-colored gates with dragons printed on them opened, revealing a luxurious garden. Tenten gasped at the neatly set of benches sitting on the side of the narrow pathway that led to the entrance of the palace. It also had dragons and unusual signs printed on them. Tenten told herself that she looked like a poor little mouse compared to the fancy palace in front of her.

Guards, mostly ninjas, stood motionlessly around, watching her and every other person walking around. Maids and servants were seeing cutting some branches from bushes and watering the plants. Even if they were the ones to clean the whole palace, Tenten felt embarrassed at the fact that their clothes were better looking (and probably better quality) than hers.

Tenten turned her head as they all looked at her in surprise. She knew that in their heads they were thinking why she was there and (since it was Shino who was bringing her) the king's intentions with her.

The door slid opened, and Tenten walked inside. A low 'wow' escaped her lips as she, for the first time in her life, she saw the inside of the breath-taking palace. Family portraits of the Hyuuga Clan laid on the light beige colored walls. The portraits were different when coming to size, but they all had a gold outline going around.

"This way," Shino said, breaking her thoughts.

Tenten glanced back at him and followed him through a wide candlelit hallway. After walking through the hallway, Shino halted in front of a door. Before Tenten could've hear Shino's voice for entrance, she heard the king's handsome one.

"Come in, Shino."

Shino slid the door open and walked inside. Gulping, Tenten followed him, however, staying closely behind, hoping that the king would not notice her. However, who was she kidding? The peasant felt her cheeks redden embarrassingly once the king had motioned Shino to move to the side and his pearly white eyes had met hers. Tenten froze on her spot as the king glared at her while he spoke.

"You can leave now, Aburame."

Respectably, Shino bowed to the king and left, leaving them alone inside the fresh-aired room. His glare made her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't look away. It was as if his eyes were making her come to him. There was an awkward silence before it was broken once King Hyuuga stood up and moved away from his desk. Still, Tenten didn't move as he walked over to her. The door was closed, but the window was opened. Her mind told her to make a run for it and jump out the window, but her legs were nailed to the floor and she felt her guts to do such move go away. In addition, the king halted right in front of her and glared down at her.

_Too late…_ she told herself, looking right into his milky-white eyes.

"You thought that I was going to forget about you?" he asked her, still glaring, "I expect people to do what they were supposed to do."

Tenten gulped again and stared one more time at the opened window.

"…Escaping through the window won't be a great idea, Tenten."

The peasant flinched at the venomous way he said her name.

"I-I wasn't planning on escaping through the window, King Hyuuga." she lied.

"Ahh, so were you planning on escaping through the door?"

"I wasn't planning on escaping at all, sir."

"You lie," he told her and then began to walk around her in a full circle.

Tenten's eyes widened and she turned around to look at him. The newly young king, with his index finger, motioned her forward. Following his instructions, Tenten did but stopped once she noticed that she was about to stand too close to him.

Seeing her stop, the king frowned and grabbed her thin wrist, pulling her abruptly towards him until their bodies almost touched. Tenten's face reddened and she felt his hot breath on her face.  
_  
What the hell does he want with me?_ she thought.

"I can see that you have many questions to ask me, and I will give you the grant to ask, only if, however, you answer my questions."

Nervously, Tenten nodded.

"We shall speak, however, outside in the garden." he told her, turning around and walking away with her following behind his steps.

****

Once again, Tenten enjoyed the loving view of the beautiful garden. But, this time, there was no one outside except them two. She stared at one fountain that had a statue of King Hyuuga's father in the middle. Behind the garden were the woods and she managed to see weapons there, and right away she told herself that King Hyuuga must be a ninja himself.

The two halted and sat down on the edge of a large water fountain. Tenten continued to look around, enjoying the dreaming place. Oh how she wished she had a garden this beautiful on her farm, but she knew that the animals would destroy it.

The two halted and sat down on the edge of a large water fountain. Tenten continued to look around, enjoying the dreaming place. Oh how she wished she had a garden this beautiful on her farm, but she knew that the animals would destroy it.

"Never seen a garden before?" he asked, somewhat amused at her face expression.

"Oh I've seen gardens before, but not a big nor beautiful one like this one. This is bigger than my whole house, including the small farm we have."

"We?" he asked bafflingly.

Tenten turned her head and looked at him. "Sorry, sir, but my father and I."

"Ahh," he said understandingly. "So you must live with your father then?"

"Yes, I do." she replied, feeling awkward about talking to the new king in such way.

"What about your mother?"

At the mention of her mother, Tenten's back shuddered and she lowered her head. Her chest began to ache and she told herself continuously to not cry at all. Nevertheless, her tears paid no attention to her. Immediately, the peasant wiped her tears away before the king could have noticed them.

"She-She's d-dead," she replied, taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

The king looked at her, feeling slightly worried but not showing it.

"Forgive me for asking; I can see that you're upset."

The peasant sighed, looking away. "It's alright."

Neji a slight nod and then asked another question. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir." she replied.

The king nodded once and looked away, thinking to himself. She wasn't that young, so it was alright for him to ask her hand in marriage. However, he didn't want to ask; he wanted to make her his wife. He was beginning to forget about what his father had told him before, but he couldn't help it. He knew that forcing someone to become or do something isn't part of the "monarchy view", but he wanted her.

"You're a peasant, correct?"

Yes, I'm a peasant, sir." she answered, hands on her knees.

"What's your occupation?"

"I don't have one," she replied, swinging her legs back and forth, "My job is to take care of my father's farm and sell some crops and animals so I can pay his hospital bills and buy his medicine."

"Not an easy life,"

"Not at all, sir." she replied.

"What else do you do?"

"Besides watching over my ill father, I sometimes work with my friend at a bar to earn more money."

"Why at a bar?" he inquired, not liking the idea of her working at a bar.

"…Because it's the only place where someone will hire me, even if it's for an hour. My friend actually convinced his boss to let me work there when I have time to. I don't care how much I make, I just want to make something for my father."

"What about yourself?"

"What about myself, sir?"

"You're too busy taking care of your father and earning money only for him that you didn't mention anything about earning some money for yourself."

"Well, I don't really need it. I want my father to be cure; I'm afraid that he'll leave me. I don't want to be alone in this world."

"Didn't you say that you have a friend?"

"Yes, I do, and I have more that I love, but my parents were the ones that I've knowing for my whole entire life. My mom's already gone and I don't want my father to leave too. But, I think he wants to go. I hear him talking to himself sometimes, saying that he wants to die already. I guess it's because he wants to be with my mother…"

"Everything happens for a reason. If your father dies, it's because of a reason. You won't be alone in this world, Tenten." the king said, and then added, "now, it's your turn to ask questions."

A smile appeared on Tenten's lips, and right away, she sat up straight and looked at him as he looked at the flying birds.

"Alright, my first question is why did you want to see me?"

Knowing that she would ask such question, the king turned his head and looked at her.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"…And that was?"

The king grabbed her hand and pulled her closer until their noses touched. Tenten tried to get away, but he had tightened his grip on her hand.

"Will you become my wife?"

* * *

**I'm done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Anyone up to date with the manga? Is Kakashi really dead!? That's sad! T.T and KONOHAMARU CAN DO THE RASENGAN STUFF! I got angry at that cuz I really love Naruto and I'm hoping HE becomes Hokage; he deserves it! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Undesired Life

**Chapter 4! First, thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! So, last chapter, Neji popped the question to Tenten and this chapter y'all know the anwer! Enjoy & Review!**

*

*

_Undesired Life..._

_*_

_*_

She had to give him an answer, but what answer though? She knew _her _answer and his, and that was the problem. She wanted to say no for many reasons, and one of the big reasons was because she was not ready for it.

Marriage had never been in Tenten's mind. The last time she even thought about marriage was three to four years ago with her friends. She and her friends had been talking about their future, and most of Tenten's friends love the idea of settling down with the right one. Tenten had never believed, and still doesn't, in marriage. Ever since her mother had died and her father had gone ill, she had told herself that the only thing she saw in her future was taking care of her father and the farm.

Another fact was giving the king his heir. Tenten wasn't ready for children at all. She has taken care of a few children from different ages and has had a hard time with them. She couldn't see herself being a mother at all. What would her own mother say if she were still alive?

Tenten knew what she would say…

__

Your body is too fragile to carry a child…

Or…

__

You're not ready to handle a child…

And most likely…

__

You don't belong to the king. I will not let you cry in pain for nine months and possibly bleed to death just to have his heir. He can find somebody else, but not **my **child.

"Well?" inquired the anxious king.

Tenten flinched at the harshness of his voice and looked at him.

"I-I….Please forgive me, sir, but I am not ready for marriage." she replied, shuddering as he glared at her.

"You don't need to be ready. You won't need to waste any money on anything-"

"N-No, it's not about the money, sir." she explained, "It's about _me_. I am not ready for marriage overall. I was actually on not getting married at all."

Neji's glare softened a little, but his stoic expression did not change. Tenten wanted to get up and run away so badly, but she knew that if she did such thing, he would stop her immediately by grabbing her arm and sitting her back down like a misbehaving child.

The king shifted his gaze back to the trees. "How much time do you want me to give you so you can be ready?"

__

Is this guy serious? I thought I explained to him that I wasn't ready to be married?

"I'm sorry, sir, but that won't be necessary. I don't want to get married, at all…to anyone."

"Why?"

"…Because, I simply don't."

The king looked at her again and grabbed her thin wrists. Tenten gasped at the sudden action and looked at him.

__

Oh crap is he going to punish me for saying no?

Tenten knew that he was going to leave a mark on her wrists.

"I want you to be my wife." he told her.

"…Why? I'm a poor peasant. I'm _not _the most beautiful girl out there and I'm busy taking care of my father and the farm. I dress badly and-"

"…You're one of a kind." he told her, grabbing her chin with his fingers.

Tenten's back shuddered as her breath quickened. She tried to make herself feel calm, but it was failing as the king untied the buns from her head and began to brush her long hair with his fingers.

"You really are one of a kind." he said. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were somewhat different from the other women my uncle was suggesting me to marry. You seem more realistic than them. They're fake, and I can't see any light in them….But you…you're different. You look more _alive_ even if your life is not as good as theirs. I rather be with you than with someone who I won't bother knowing."

__

I wonder if he rehearsed this before I came…

"I….I…" Tenten didn't know how to explain herself. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way as you do. This is too sudden for me."

Neji pulled back a little and then stood up. "Forgive me for pressuring into this then." he said, slowly walking back to his palace. "However," he added, "I won't stop. No matter what, you will become my wife."

Tenten raised a confused eyebrow and her face reddened. The king turned to face her and stood very close to her.

"I will make you agree to marry me. You will be my wife, Tenten."

Before she could've replied to that, he spoke again.

"I'll prepare a carriage to take you home. Don't forget what I told you. I'll arrange a schedule for and I to talk more. I'm interested in knowing more about you, Tenten."

_~ * XxX ~ *_

The old man got up from his comfortable chair and walked from the kitchen to the living room. His body shook, which always scared Tenten, every time he walked, looking like his bones were ready to shatter and he was about to collapse. The man was over worried about his daughter. Lee had informed him that Tenten was helping an old friend with something, however, the man didn't believe, but he didn't question him either. Instead, he wants to question his daughter once she gets home. He knew something was going on, but he rather hear it from her.

"It's almost eight o'clock and my daughter still hasn't come." the man said, once reaching the living room, to Lee.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She's smart, she knows that walking when it's dark isn't safe, especially for a young woman like her."

Inwardly, the man agreed with him as he sat down and stared at the clock. He had never yelled at Tenten before, nor had he ever had the feeling of doing such thing -- but now he does. Tenten knew the dangers of a seventeen year-old girl walking by herself at night.

"Do not worry much about Tenten, sir." Lee said, "Both of us know how strong she is and how she won't let any guy harm her."

"Yes, you are right; but," he said, and then added, "what if it's five men…ten…_fifteen_! Tenten won't be able to fight them! Get Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru and tell them if they can walk around and see if they find her. I do not believe that she is in a friend's house. But, I'm going to question her about it, not you, Lee." he said.

Lee let out a relieved sigh and opened the door, and shocked, a smile appeared on his lips.

"Tenten, you're back!"

The peasant smiled as she opened the gate to her house and ran inside.

"Hey, Lee. How's my father?"

"Your _father _is worried." replied Tenten's ill father.

The brunette groaned and walked inside the house, meeting her father's angry brown eyes.

_Here it comes…_

"Where were you, Tenten? Lee told me that you were helping a friend with some emergency, but I don't believe that. Be honest with me and tell me where were you."

"I was at a friend's house," she lied, "Her sister was in pain, she's pregnant and gave birth today."

"Who is this friend of yours? Do I know her?"

"No, I met her a week ago. Her name is Yin."

"If you met her a week ago, how come you didn't tell me a week ago about her?"

"…Because I thought I wasn't going to see her again. Her family moves a lot, so I'd figure that it wasn't a big thing not to tell you." she explained and then knelt down beside him, "I'm sorry I worried you, father. I promise I won't do it again."

The man sighed and smiled at her. "I'm just glad that you're alright. Most likely I would've committed suicide if I ever find out that you were kidnapped, raped, or killed."

"I'm not a little girl, father, I'm always going to be on high alert."

Her father nodded, still knowing that she was lying.

"Do you need something?"

"No," her father replied.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower now." she said, and then turned to her friend. "Thanks, Lee."

"No problem, my dear friend!"

Tenten climbed up the short staircase and walked inside her room. Her smile disappeared and tiredly she threw herself on the bed. She was supposed to arrive two hours earlier, but the king had made her have dinner with him and the rest of the family.

__

This is the worst night ever,

She had stared at everyone eat and ate a little herself.

__

That was so embarrassing,

she told herself, remembering how her sushi accidentally slipped from her plate and landed on the king's grandfather's lap. she had thought as everyone stared at her confusingly, wondering to themselves why a peasant was eating with them.

However, a few people had chuckled at what had happened and the king had smirked, something Tenten has never seen in her life, and she also thought of as sexy.

His words swam around her mind, and she didn't know how the heck she was ever going to tell her father about it. King Hyuuga wants her as his wife and he was going to make that happen no matter what. Tenten feels _nothing _towards the king. If she told her father about this, he would stomp over to the palace and demand the king to leave her alone, and knowing the king, that was something he _wasn't _going to do.

__

What would mom do if she was still here?

Her mother was the only person she trusted with these type of problems.

__

What am I going to do? No matter what I say, I'm going to end up being the king's wife and Father won't like it. If I talk to the king, he won't care and if I tell Father he'll get himself in trouble. God, what do I do?

* * *

_Following morning…_

Tenten turned off the stove as breakfast was finally finished. Her father sat down and she placed the plate if food in front of him.

"Did you sleep well, father?" she asked, sitting in front of him with her breakfast.

"Not really," he answered, "I took my medicine five times and I couldn't stop coughing. I drank three cups of water too and it went away for a few minutes."

"The medicine isn't helping you, then. You need something better."

"I know, sweetie, but with what money?"

"I'll get another job and-"

"No, I don't want you overstressing yourself just for me. I'm turning old and my time is coming for me to-"

"Father don't say that! You'll get better, I'll make sure of that."

The man smiled at Tenten, but their conversation was interrupted with a knock on the door. Swiftly, she got up and opened the door, and immediately, her eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you doing here, sir?"

"Call me Neji," the king said with a slight smirk, "and I'm here to take you on a trip."

* * *

**Finished with chapter 5! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Rigt now, my friend and I are reading lik 100 articles at the same time about what's going to happen in 2012! I don't know what t believe! I hope y'all know what I'm talking about.....ya know.....world supposedly ending in 2012....Mayan Calendar finishing...and other stuff. DX**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Acceptance towards the Heart

**Chapter 5! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Thanks to anonymous reviewer _Chriss 3_ for the helpful tips! :) Anyway, yes Neji is getting OOC and he will continue doing so for one purpose! Anyway, enjoy & review!**

_*_

_*_

_Acceptance towards the Heart_

_*_

_*_

Tenten's eyes averted from her father's to Neji's as the long pause broke once her father cleared his throat and glanced at the king.

"Why Tenten?" her father inquired, "Were you informed, sir, that she is my _only_ child…. My _only_ family?"

Tenten knew that her father was going to disagree with the whole situation. The man would be lonely if Tenten had gotten married before he died. He always told Tenten before that she could get married right after he died so he wouldn't be by himself. Plus, he doesn't want to see her carry a child and be held for a lot of responsibility at such a young age.

"I am not taking your daughter away, sir. If you would like, you can move into the palace with her-"

"Wait, hold on a minute!" the elderly man said, stomping his foot angrily on the floor and standing up. He knew that it was hazardous for him to stand up against the king, not only was it because it was disrespectful but because of his unstable health. "Who said that my daughter was moving in with you?"

Indignantly, the king stood up and stared down at the ill man. Scared that the king was going to attack her father, Tenten got up and quickly stood between her father and the king.

"Sir, please don't-"

"Don't interfere," her father strictly said, "This is between the king and I."

"…But father, you're ill! You can't be arguing like this! Your condition will worsen."

"Stop worrying about me, Tenten! Let's just solve this problem! There is _no way _that I'm letting you get married and then start having kids at a young age! King Hyuuga can find himself a princess or a rich lady!" he barked and then faced the king, "My daughter is too young and her health is weak to be carrying a child! I will not permit you to use my daughter as a _tool _to get what you need!"

The king controlled his temper, understanding what the man was trying to explain to him. Nevertheless, he told himself that he wasn't going to use the peasant as a _tool_. He was sure that he had some sort of affection towards the peasant and he was going to take care of her instead.

He had spoken with his youngest cousin, Hanabi Hyuuga, last night and she had advised him to warm his heart a bit so the peasant could start falling for him. It was difficult for him to become "nicer" in just a few hours, but he tried.

"You don't understand my feelings towards your daughter," he said.

"This is not because of your feelings towards my daughter, it's about my daughter's feelings! You're making her do something she doesn't want! You may _love _her like you say you do, but she probably doesn't feel the same way! This isn't all about you, King Hyuuga."

The king was slightly taken aback, but held his composure. He took a quick glance at Tenten and then back at her father.

"You are right, but will try everything I can to win your daughter's heart."

The man's chestnut colored eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"You have no control of my daughter's heart! Tenten loves who ever she wants to love! Neither you or I have no control of her feelings! We don't decide who she marries, she does!"

"You are right," Neji told him, "…But I'm pretty sure that your daughter _will _have an affection towards me."

"Oh, and how do you know this already, King Hyuuga? Can you see the future with your strange Hyuuga eyes?"

"No, I can't see the future with my eyes, but I can read people's emotions with them and I have noticed long ago that your daughter is unsure of the decision of becoming my wife. If she didn't want to do anything with me, she would have easily told me to leave her alone and to never ask her such question. However, she had hesitated and had agreed to give herself time so-"

'That's because you're _making _her do that!" screamed the ill man, uncaring about his health, "She's afraid that you'll punish her for not liking you back! She's afraid of being killed for not returning your feelings!"

The king stayed silent for a moment. He glanced into the peasant's eyes and then narrowed his eyes as he saw her turn to the side, as if not wanting to do anything with him.

"Why my daughter, I ask you, King Hyuuga." he said. "You don't know a father's feelings as he sees his _only child, _especially if it's a girl, rush through life and then suffer in the end! I don't want Tenten to become your wife and then to regret it a month later!"

"I promise you that she will not regret it."

"Of course she won't regret it; She won't be marrying you! I do not approve of this-" Tenten's father halted and suddenly collapsed onto his knees.

In a blink of an eye, Tenten ran towards him and knelt beside him. "Father, are you alright!?"

The man's usual tan face turned red and he clasped his hands on his chest. The unwanted thought came to Tenten's mind as she laid his head on her chest, not knowing what to do.

Quickly, the king stepped outside and called for his officers. The men, which were all ninjas, ran inside the house and picked up the man.

"Take him to the nearest hospital right away. Don't worry about me, I'll follow you by foot."

With a nod, they picked the man up and hurried to the horse-pulling carriage. Tenten got up and began to follow them. However, the king grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Don't worry, we're going to follow them." he said, cupping her face with his hands, "Your father will be alright, I promise you that."

Tenten blinked and looked away, closing her eyes as she felt him gently push her head against his chest.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety! Ninety-one, ninety-two," and so on, went Rock Lee as he fisted the dummy tied to the trunk.

"…Ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-"

"Lee, have you seen Tenten around?" asked Kiba as he pet his dog Akamaru.

"No, I haven't. I haven't seen her father either. They're probably at the hospital for an emergency." Lee suggested.

Kiba hummed and rubbed his chin. "I'll check the local hospital in a few minutes. I want to ask you something first."

With a nod, Lee turned to him and listened.

"Why's the new king after Tenten?" he inquired.

Lee sighed and rubbed the back of his head, knowing that sooner or later, Kiba would have asked such question. He recalled that the dog-lover has had a crush on Tenten ever since he first met her when they were young.

"Tenten hasn't explained it to me clearly _yet, _but I think it's because King Hyuuga wants her to be his wife."

Kiba's eyes widened as he abruptly stopped petting Akamaru. Confused, the dog opened its eyes and looked up at its master. Kiba's eyes hardened, surprised that the king would pick _her _out of the million women in the country.

"Wife…huh?" he said, smirking to himself and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I know how much you like Tenten."

"No, not like," Kiba chuckled, "_Love. _I've been falling in love with her every day for the past three years, but because I was a coward to tell her, the _king _has set his eyes on her now."

"W-Well, she'll probably decline the offer. I don't think Tenten loves the king. She hardly even knows him."

"Yeah, but you forgot about the part that he's the freaking king and is probably _making _her accept his offer of marriage!"

"That would be unfair for Tenten then."

"…And if I here that that conceited king is making her do that, then I'm going to do something myself about it!"

"Think about it first, Kiba. You can get yourself killed!"

"Pfft, I don't care about that." he said, "I just care about Tenten being happy with who _she _wants to be."

* * *

Tenten rubbed her aching forehead and stared at the clock, asking herself when the doctor was going to come out. She hasn't slept ever since her father had collapsed a day ago. The doctor and the king had recommended her to get some sleep, but she had declined. Tenten wanted to be awake for whatever happens to her father. She would hate herself if she fell asleep and her father passes away without her being woken up immediately.

Oddly, she had found, the king had been with her ever since. She had told the king that he could've left, if he wanted to, knowing that he had a lot of work to do. However, Neji had disapproved and had told her that he would stay with her until her father wakes up as well. In addition, he also had told her that he was going to take care of the hospital bills.

"How is he?!" She suddenly asked, once she saw him exit the room.

The doctor, who was around his mid sixties, fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "I'm going to be honest with you, ma'am. Your father's condition has worsen. I'm trying everything I can to help him, but nothing's working."

"I-Is he awake?"

"No; he's sleeping right now and will be for the rest of the day. I recommend you to go home and get some rest, and come back tomorrow morning, or you'll get sick as well."

"I don't care whether I get sick or not," she said, "I care about my father's health. I'm not leaving until I make sure that he's a hundred percent cure."

The doctor sighed and glanced at the king, who had been standing beside her all along.

"Miss, please listen to-"

"I want to stay here with my father!"

"Listen to the doctor, Tenten." Neji finally stepped in.

"…But I don't want to leave my father alone. I want to stay with him just in case."

"Get some rest and just in case something happens I'll wake you up. Understand?"

Slowly, Tenten shook her head. She didn't want that! What if they didn't wake her up?

"Wh-What are you doing?" she inquired as the king wrapped his arms around her and the doctor got a syringe out.

"Don't worry," Neji said, "this will make you fall asleep. You need your rest."

"N-No… I-I…" she said, hissing as the needle went half way through her skin and shoot out a powerful liquid inside of her.

"N-No…I…" Tenten blinked and immediately collapsed on the king's arms.

_I can't go to sleep…_

Her vision blurred and finally her eyes closed shut. Neji picked her up bridal style and glanced at the doctor.

"I'm taking her to my palace for the night. She'll definitely be back tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Finished! =) Anyway, who HAS READ THE LATEST NARUTO MANGA! Oh my God Naruto is sexy y'all! I'm beginning to love him even more! lol. **

REVIEW


	6. Caught towards the Heart

**Chapter 6! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Anyway, so Tenten's papa is in the hospital and Neji took to his palace home thingy so she can rest there, and we (well, you) learned that Kiba likes/loves Tenten. xD Enjoy and Review!**

*

*

_Caught by the Heart_

_*_

_*_

The smell of medicine scented up Kiba's nostrils as he walked down the quiet hallways of the hospital. He was disappointed that his dog wasn't allowed to come in, and he had no other option but to ask Naruto to take care of it for a while. Right now, Kiba wasn't too worried about Akamaru; he's worried about Tenten. It's been two days since he has seen Tenten and knowing that the new king has his eyes on her, he's afraid of what he's going to do to her.

He walked over to the receptionist and lightly tapped the counter, capturing her attention.

"Excuse me, but do you have a patient by the name of Majeshiama Kudari?"

The receptionist opened a wide cabinet and searched some yellow folders. Seconds later, she took a folder out and looked at him.

"Yes, he's in this hospital, but visiting hours start in an hour."

"I see… Do you know if her daughter is here right now? Her daughter is Tenten Ama Kudari; bun-haired girl with big brown eyes and about an inch or two shorter than me…"

"Ah, yes. Now I know who you're talking about. She left yesterday." the lady told him.

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know where she went?"

"Home, I'm guessing. I just know that she wasn't feeling well either and King Hyuuga took her somewhere."

"I see…" Kiba mumbled and left.

Hands inside his pocket, he thanked the lady and walked outside the hospital deep in thought. The thought of Tenten being around the king hurt him even more. He thought Tenten was the type of woman that didn't fall for those handsome-looking men that act as if everything has to go their way. He loved Tenten for being an independent woman and for always stepping up for herself and friends.

Kiba wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't want to intervene with Tenten's life, but he didn't want to see her with King Hyuuga. He was afraid that the king's desire for her will hurt her in some way.

No woman would like to give up her freedom and marry one of the Hyuuga men. Even though they were greatly respected, they _have _to do everything their husbands say and always need to look perfect and pristine -- while on the other hand, Tenten bosses men around instead and doesn't care how she looks like.

He knew that heading over to the king's palace and searching for her wasn't a good idea, especially now that he wasn't in a great mood. However, since he wanted to see Tenten badly, he put aside the fact about getting into trouble and headed off to the palace.

* * *

"You're changing your personality just for a girl?" questioned King Hiashi, staring at his nephew skeptically.

Neji placed his tea down and glanced back at his uncle. "I am not changing who I am for her, I'm just not being too strict on her."

"Ah, so she can like you back, correct?"

Neji gave him an obvious expression and sipped his tea again. Hiashi sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know what you see in that peasant. You should be meeting young beautiful rich ladies instead of some poor filthy peasant with the brain of a mule."

Neji gave a hard look towards his uncle. "Uncle, I thought that the appearance of the woman did not matter; what mattered was the heir."

"Yes, the heir is important, but it's not good having a woman that looks like if she just slept on a muddy ground."

"You're overreacting," Neji told him straightforward, "Tenten may not be some high class woman, but I know that she is perfect for me."

"You barely know her."

"I will, one day. Things aren't going too well for her right now; I don't want to pressure her into anything just yet."

"You need to spend more time protecting your country instead of knowing that peasant."

"Her name is Tenten, not _that peasant_; and I am and will continue protecting this country. I will always fulfill my duty as king."

"Good," Hiashi said. "I'm going to take my leave now, but think whether that woman is the right one for you. I don't want the country's reputation going the wrong way because of her."

"It won't." Neji said, watching as his uncle stood up and nodded to him.

"Very well then; I'll take my leave."

One of the maids opened the door for him. Wordlessly, Hiashi exited Neji's office and headed outside, still telling himself that his nephew was going to have problems with the peasant one day.

-

Neji stood up from his seat and exited his office. It was around nine in the morning and he figured out that Tenten was finished getting dressed. She had woken up a few minutes before eight and her first words were "Where's my father". He had explained to her that what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare. After the explanation, he had told her that he had taken her to his palace instead of her house so he could watch over her easily. She had questioned him if he had tried anything funny with her while she was asleep, and surprisingly, he had chuckled and declined, telling her that he wasn't a man of the sort.

After their long conversation, he had told her to take a refreshing bath and that one of his maids would get her one of his cousin's dresses from when she had slept over some times and had stayed in the country for months.

"May I come in?" he asked behind the door, not wanting to open it while she was dressing.

"Yeah," he heard her heavenly voice.

He slid the door open and looked at her, instantly mesmerized by her beautiful look. The maids had done a fabulous job preparing her for him. The dress she wore was plain white but with a ribbon circling her waist and her hair was done in two panda-eat like buns with her bangs neatly cascading down in front of her face.

Only if Hiashi saw her before he had left……….

"She's ready, sir." one of the maids said, smiling at the king.

Neji nodded once. "Good, you may leave now."

Bowing their heads to him, the three maids hurried out and closed the door out their way. Neji's eyes never left the beauty sitting in front of him. However, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Tenten stared down at her lap, her cheeks flushing with shyness.

"You look beautiful." he complimented.

Tenten looked back at him. "Thank you, sir."

"I already told you, Tenten, call me Neji." he said, grabbing her hand as she got up, "let's go have breakfast, and after breakfast, we'll go back to the hospital."

The peasant nodded, satisfied with the plan. Neji wrapped his arm around hers and both headed downstairs.

Tenten felt strange. Being bathed, dressed, and surrounded by strange giggly women scared her. Was this how high class women lived? Tenten felt bad for them. She likes to do her things on her own.

Tenten lifted the hem of her skirt a bit as she walked towards the dining room.

_How tall is his cousin?_

"I see you like the dress." Neji said, the end of his lips curving upward.

"Oh, um…yes, I do. The fabric is nice and it fits perfectly."

"You can keep it then, my cousin has too many dresses and she said it herself that she wanted to get rid of a few."

"A-Are you sure, sir - I mean Neji… I mean, I don't her getting upset-"

"She won't get upset, I know her. In addition, she won't mind her soon to be sister-in-law wearing one of her old dresses. She's eager to meet you."

Tenten smiled. "I can't wait, then. I heard she's a very nice person and loves visiting and donating to the orphanages."

"She does. She's planning on building a large orphanage since there isn't enough by where she lives. She also wants to run her own school."

"…But isn't she going to be queen?"

"…Suppose to," Neji said, "She told my uncle that she didn't want to become queen. My uncle was infuriated. He didn't speak to her for months, but after she was brutally attacked by one of my father's trusted ninjas, he had broken the wall between them and has changed now. He's still a strict man, but he cares more about his daughters now than ever. Since Hinata doesn't want to be queen, my father chose my younger cousin, Hanabi to become queen once she turns eighteen and is married."

"Will she have to marry right away?"

"After her 18th birthday, she'll have six months to search for an adult prince and marry him right away. Then, she'll have to get pregnant as soon as possible."

Tenten gulped at the way women were used. Get pregnant right after marriage? A normal woman would enjoy her time before going into nine months of hell.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, noticing her discomfort.

"A little… I feel bad for these women. Get pregnant right away and having a child is too much for a young woman to handle. It's better for the woman to be a little more mature."

she thought, smiling at how silky warm the dress felt against her body.

"Once that heir is born, the mother can be free and do whatever she wants."

Tenten frowned. "I find that unfair. The man is using the woman as a 'baby-holder' . I _know _that us women are the ones that carry the babies for nine months, but we have dignity. We can't be used for that -- it's unfair! It's liking using a woman for sex." she said.

Neji smiled, glancing down at her. "I love the way you stand up for women. I can see that you want to change so many things in my family." He cupped her face with his hands and stepped closer to her, his breath tickling her face.

Tenten's heartbeat increased up to a point where she thought it would explode right out of her chest.

"I…I uh-"

"I know you're scared about how your life will turn out to after marriage, but every Hyuuga man is different. I'll make sure you're not uncomfortable with your life as my wife. I will take care of you and make you happy. I can't promise you that you won't feel pressure during the first few weeks, but it'll all get better after some months, I promise you that." he told her.

Tenten smiled, feeling a bit reassured, and closed her eyes. Neji leaned closer and kissed her fully on the lips.

"You're a strong woman, and I know that any of this won't get you down."

* * *

"I know she's in here, now let me see her damn it!" snarled Kiba at the ninja standing in front of him.

"For the fifth time, you pesky little runt, she's busy with the king and if you continue, we'll arrest you!"

Kiba growled and stepped back, glaring at the men. "Fine, but if I find Tenten hurt, that king of _yours _is a walking dead man!"

* * *

**Finished! WOOOT! YAY! Did you guys like the chapter? I hope so! =) Anyway, I can't wait for Tenten & Neji to show up on the manga again! Seriously, yes I know Naruto is fighting Pein or Pain (keep forgeting if it's with an 'e' or an 'a') and his buddies the Akatsuki (watch me spell that wrong... Akatsuki xDD ), and I can't wait 'till he wins, BUT I WANNA SEE NEJI AND TENTEN! lol. Did you guys also hear about Miley Cyrus having a lawsuit? It's funny cuz first of all, Miley is a retard. Did she not know that doing that was racist to the asian community? I'm glad she's getting sued for FOUR BILLION DOLLARS (my parents make that in a century by the way). I'm glad cuz I'm tired of people being so freaking racist! xD**

**REVIEW!**


	7. True love towards the Heart?

**Chapter 7! Thank you to the reviewers! xD Anyway, I'm losing inspiration for this story and I CAN'T WAIT 'till I'm done! I don't wanna leave it incomplete cuz I completely hate that! Anyway, I'll see what twists I can add to make this story more entertaining. Enjoy & review!**

_*_

_*_

_True love towards the Heart?_

_*_

_*_

After the tasty breakfast, King Hyuuga had ordered two horse carriages - one for himself and the other for Tenten. Neji had received a letter from his uncles and family elders, wanting to have a short meeting with him about his selected choice for wife. Once he had received the letter early in the morning, he had chose not to tell Tenten at all. When they would depart, he had chosen to tell her that he was needed somewhere else. Neji knew what his uncles and the rest of his family were going to say…

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accompany you to the hospital."

"Why not?" she asked, feeling a bit saddened that he was going to leave her. She was beginning to feel comfortable being around him.

The king cupped her face with his hands and pulled her closer. "I have a meeting with my family; but don't worry; I'll reach up with you later on."

Tenten stared deep beneath his eyes, but could not see her reflection at all. She had not notice the soft but quick kiss the king had given her until she saw him lift his head up.

"I'll walk you to your carriage." he said.

Arms wrapped around each other's arm, the king led her to the two-horsed carriage that was waiting for her with an old, gray-bearded man.

"After the meeting, I'll go to the hospital as fast as possible."

Tenten nodded and he helped her get on. Once inside, she closed the door and looked outside, watching the king turn around and walk towards the other horse-carriage.

Sighing, as the driver swung the ropes and the horses began moving, Tenten closed her eyes and sat back in her seat.

_Am I making the right decision?_ She thought.

She was glad that the king was helping her, but was he helping just for one reason: just so that he could win her heart with the large amount of money he has. Tenten felt angry. Was he taking advantage of situation? Did he think that Tenten and her father needed help _that badly_? Matter-of-factly, Tenten and her father knew that they needed all the help they would get in order to pay the hospital. Nevertheless, Tenten did not want to have a fake relationship with the new king. Money wasn't going to win her heart at all.

The carriage made a right turn as it entered the heart of the area.

Tenten felt weird. She was wearing an expensive dress, she was bathed and dressed, and had eaten like a queen. Everything was new for her. She hated the life, though. Tenten preferred to be bathe, dress, and do her own hair herself. She was just seventeen, not three.

If she ever gets to marry King Hyuuga Neji, which she doubts, mainly because of their unusual relationship, she knew that she would hate living in there. Sure, the food was tasty, the futons were comfortable, and the clothes were beautiful, but it was too much for her.

"We're almost there," informed the driver, the carriage bumping on the rocky ground.

Tenten opened her eyes and sat up straight, eager to see her father. She needed to talk to him desperately now. She wanted advice about the "relationship", if it's said to be one.

The carriage stopped in front of the hospital and, not waiting for the driver to get off and open the door for her, Tenten opened the door herself and jumped out. The driver took off his hat and scratched his head. _I can see now that the king will enjoy being around this girl._

Lifting her skirt up slightly, Tenten ran towards the hospital, kicking the doors opened with her foot. Startled, the people inside turned their heads and looked at her oddly.

Reaching the nurse behind the desk, Tenten halted and tapped the counter, grabbing her attention.

"May I help ya, miss?"

"Yes, may I visit my father now?"

"…And your father's name is?"

"Majeshiama Kudari!"

The nurse looked over at a list taped by the wall and checked the names. "Kudari….Kudari….ahh, here he is!" she glanced at the clock and then back at Tenten. "Yes, you may see him now, _but_, please be quiet. He needs his rest."

Not bothering with nodding, Tenten speed walked towards her father's room, anxious and excited to see him. Was his health better? She hoped so. She couldn't stand seeing her father ill while she did things that did not help at all. How many medicines have she bought for him that had never worked?

The girl paused, standing in front of her father's hospital room. She opened the door and stuck her head out first, seeing her dad stare at the white ceiling above him. Quietly, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Morning, father."

The man tilted his head down and smiled.

"Tenten, darling, I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Sorry I'm late, father."

"Where have you been…and from where did you get that dress?" he asked, seeing how luxuriously expensive it looked.

Tenten gave her father a sheepish grin and stroked the comfortable dress's fabric. "King Hyuuga gave it to me; it belonged to his younger cousin."

Her father cocked an eyebrow. "When did that man give you that dress?"

"Today, early in the morning-" Tenten looked at her father's eyes, knowing that he wanted to know more about Neji and why he was being so nice to her. "I slept over at the palace, daddy, _but _we didn't do anything inappropriate." she quickly explained.

Nevertheless, her father did not smile at that. Instead, he got even angrier. "Tenten, I don't want you accepting his gifts. His gifts are just a path for you to become his wife. You're really young and I don't want your youth tainted at such a young age."

Tenten nodded comprehensively. A beautiful rich dress wasn't going to win her heart. She opened her mouth, but closed it once her father continued speaking.

"Once you get home, no matter what time it is, I want you to take the dress off and give it back to him. I know that we're poor, but _we _can work things out. Repaying the king by giving up your virginity and body to him is not something I want for you."

Tenten's back shuddered at her father's last sentence; and she understood now that he was making sense. She couldn't accept his gifts at all; there was no way of repaying him back.

"Was he also going to pay the hospital bill?" he asked in an obvious tone.

Tenten nodded as she looked through the glass window. Her father coughed and stared up at the ceiling, his chestnut eyes half opened. "What does that fool think, that we're children and can't help ourselves?"

"He won't accept 'no' for an answer." she informed him.

"I don't care. You are my daughter and our problems are _our _problems. I want you to learn something, Tenten; that man will want a reward in return for helping us so much. Both you and I know it. He's a good looking man, and I know how you _may _feel towards him one day. Surrendering yourself to him just 'cuz he bought you this and that won't make you feel loved. I've seen how these beautiful young women get married with these princes and kings and end up having everything they want in life but _one thing_, and that is love."

Tenten giggled. "That's true. Neji told-"

"_Neji_? Since when does one call a ruler by his first name?"

"…He told me to call him by his first name. And you know, since he's _king_, I obeyed his orders and I'm starting to call him Neji."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "Well, starting today, you're going to start calling him by his title name; and I want you to check the farm today. I need you to sell every chicken and rooster we have. We'll use that money to pay the hospital."

Tenten nodded and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I will, daddy." she said, getting ready to leave.

Her father coughed again and rubbed his aching face with his weak hands.

"I'll see you later; get as much rest as possible."

The ill man nodded and watched her leave.

Tenten sighed as she leaned her back against the wall. She hated lying to her father, but she couldn't tell him that she was beginning to feel _something _for the new and handsome king. It would destroy his heart, and she doesn't want that.

"Finally I found you!"

The brown-haired girl looked up and smiled as she saw Kiba walk towards her. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?" Kiba asked as he stood beside her, his back against the wall as well.

"Well, after my father was sent to the hospital, I had stayed in the king's palace."

Kiba's heart began to race throughout his chest. "Are you and the king dating?"

Tenten looked at him for a second and then stared away, not sure of the answer. They had kissed only twice, but what was their relationship now?

"I'm not sure… I mean, we k-kissed twice, but I'm not exactly sure about anything."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

Tenten scratched the side of her head. "I don't know. At first, I didn't; but now, I can't say no cuz every time I see him, I _feel _something for him."

Kiba sighed and watched the nurses and doctors run back and forth treating patients.

"Don't get married to him, Tenten," he told her.

"I probably won't.."

"Even if he makes you, please don't."

Tenten glanced at him skeptically. "Is something wrong, Kiba?"

The dog-lover turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah, I don't want to lose a friend to a bast-"

"Tenten," they turned their head and saw the king appear at the end of the hallway, his eyes shifting from her to Kiba.

Kiba shifted closer to Tenten and gave him a threatening look. Tenten looked at the men's faces, not liking the bad atmosphere that was surrounding them.

* * *

**K DONE! Sorry I had to leave it like this, but school... ugh. Anyway, more talk about Manga...**

**(Manga related) HOLY SHIT HINATA CONFESSED HER LOVE AND THEN GOT ATTACK! o.O I hope she ain't dead! DX**

**REVIEW PLS!**


	8. Friendship vs The Heart

**Hello my awesome NejTen readers! Sorry for the hold up on this story. Me has a excusy! My goal is to finish 2 of my Bleach stories ASAP (which both are near to its ending) so then I can have my FFN time on up-dating this story and on another Bleach story! So, I hope you guys did not think that I left you LoveBugs waiting! **

**Recap: Kiba's in love with Tenten; Tenten's spending time with Neji and visiting her dad at the hospital; Tenten's dad doesn't want Neji's help and instead he wants to sell some fam animals in order to pay the hospital; and Kiba and Neji have finally met! DING DING DING!**

**Enjoy and review! This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE that reviewed last chapter!**

*****

*****

_Friendship vs. The Heart_

_*_

_*_

Tenten's gaze went from Kiba to Neji as both talked, calmly, even though a hint of anger _and _jealousy was noted in both of their voices. Tenten wanted to sneak out of their ways and re-visit her father, but couldn't since she was in between both of them. Not good.

Kiba had strictly told the king that Tenten had been his best friend for a long time and did not want to see her popping out kids at a young age for some clan.

Neji had strictly replied to the dog lover that he was never going to hurt Tenten such way, and that he was going to love her with all of his heart.

In response, Kiba had told him that if Tenten didn't want to become his wife, that she had the freedom of saying 'no'.

In reply to that, Neji had told Kiba that Tenten had never said 'no' to his offer, and is in fact "dating" him to see if she likes his clan.

….And that was when Kiba had not replied, and had just eyed Tenten with a look that read 'why'.

It has been three minutes since Kiba had given her that look, and she didn't know what to answer. Maybe she does feel something for the king? Every time she's kissed by the king, little butterflies scatter themselves inside her stomach, but she knows that that is not love -- that is just her being nervous.

Kiba sighed, brushing his hair with his hands and glanced at Tenten.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're accepting his request on marriage?"

"I'm _not _accepting his request on marriage." she corrected him.

"That's not what the king just told me."

"He told you that we're just dating to see if I would like to be his wife."

Kiba shook his head, still not understanding. "You have feelings for King Hyuuga now?"

Tenten shook her head but the dog-lover ignored it. "Since when do you have feelings for this guy? I thought you hated dating rich men like him?"

"I never said that." Tenten spoke back, telling herself that Kiba was getting out of line. "The King and I are just dating, and if I see that I don't start developing feelings for him and that I don't like the idea of me being a mother, then I'll say no! I haven't made my decision yet; and plus, what affect will it make on you? It's my life, not yours."

Kiba stayed shut as Tenten walked away from both men.

Kiba growled, glaring at the king in front of him. "This is all your fault," he said before leaving.

* * *

The house was locked and the windows were closed on the following foggy day. Tenten had stayed inside the whole day, ignoring the knocks from both Kiba and Neji. Lee had been nice enough to sell a few animals for her in the morning, which had earned her about one-fourth of the hospital's bill. It still wasn't enough.

Her heart ached from what she had told Kiba yesterday.

"I haven't made my decision yet; and plus, what affect will it make on you? It's my life, not yours."

"I'm such an idiot." she told herself. "I shouldn't have said that to him! What kind of a friend am I?"

She grabbed her pillow and laid down on her bed, asking herself why her life was getting more complicated right now. First, it had been with her father's illness. She thought that her father's illness was enough, but she was wrong. Then came the situation with King Hyuuga. She still doesn't know what the king drank that had caused him to have feelings for her.

….And now, Kiba was added. She doesn't want to be angry with him. They had been great friends for such a long time, and it would be a shame to lose him just because he wants her to be safe.

She felt ashamed going up to him and apologizing to him, but she told herself that she _has _to do it.

Her father was still in the hospital and she didn't know when he was going to leave. Late at night, he had gotten worse and the doctors are starting to look helpless. Tenten was getting sick of it. All the time it's taking her father to the hospital, but he keeps on getting worse and worse. They keep on wasting money for practically no reason! If the hospital cannot help, then what can?

She hated thinking about it, but she just couldn't help herself. Was her father going to die soon?

__

Stop thinking about it!

Her eyes gleamed with tears.

__

Father dies… I'm going to be so lonely. I don't think marriage is the best choice for me right now and I can't lose Kiba as a friend. Ugh, I wish I was the one that was sick and not my father. Maybe mother won't mind me joining her so young…

She didn't know who to go to now. Her mother was gone and her father is going to be gone if a miracle did not occur.

A knocking caused her to open her eyes. Tiredly, Tenten dragged herself towards the door, her hair falling from their buns. The house was a mess, but she didn't felt like cleaning it. She felt like doing nothing.

"Tenten, I know you're in there, so open the door."

The king's harsh words were heard, causing the seventeen-year-old to groan. She knew that she couldn't avoid him much longer. Rubbing her reddish eyes, she opened the door but didn't bother looking at him, which soon turned into a bad mistake…

Neji grabbed her arm and walked inside her house, dragging her behind him.

"We need to talk."

"I know." she said in a hoarse voice.

The king turned around and grabbed her arms, preventing from escaping.

"I was talking to my uncle a few hours ago, and he wants a wife by next month."

Tenten's eyes widened. "…But I'm not ready! My father's sick and-"

"I told you that I'll help you in whatever you need." He bent his head a bit and kissed her fully on the lips. "There's going to be a festival at the Hyuuga mansion soon, and you're coming. But today, you're going to learn some etiquette with a friend of mine. She'll teach you what you need to know."

"Are you saying that I eat like a disgusting pig?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

The king smirked. "Maybe…"

"Pfft, I'll show _you _that I can dine like a lady!"

Neji's smirk still didn't disappear. He was enjoying this fun side of Tenten. However, he hoped that she accepts his hand on marriage.

**_XxXxX_**

The woman, five-foot-eight, wearing black high-heels with a bright green dress, examined her from head to toe. She had long, bright-red hair with big lips and small hazel eyes. She carried a pen in one hand and a scroll in the other.

Tenten stood in the middle of the big room, watching the strange woman as she walked around her. The woman touched her hair, wrote something down in her scroll, then touched the surface of Tenten's skin, and then proceeded on writing something down on the scroll.

Neji stood by the door, watching the women.

The woman looked at Tenten's face and grunted. Curiously, Tenten rose a brow.

"What?"

"Your eyebrows are so hairy, they stand out more than your whole bodydoes."

Tenten's eyes widened. How dare she say that about her eyebrows? She certainly has not seen Lee's…

"Your hair is too long and has a lot of split ends. It need to be cut an inch or two. Your skin is as rough as a man's. You wear no make up! Ugh, Hyuuga how can you like this thing?"

Tenten groaned as the woman looked at Neji.

"Hyuuga, this woman needs a body make over!"

"Hey, if you don't like the way I look, then sucks for you lady!"

The woman laughed, "I'm an expert at this!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Look, sweetie, you'll leave this place looking like a _woman_. Now, follow me so I can begin."

Tenten shot Neji a look, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"This way, panda buns." the woman called, snapping her fingers.

Tenten rolled her eyes and followed the woman. The woman led her to another room, filled with soaps, hair products, and a large bathtub.

"What is this?"

"This is where you're going to take off your clothes and relax while the other ladies and I give you good bath along with manicure, pedicure, and massage."

The idea sounded relaxing to Tenten. She heard someone grab a chair and sit down. She turned around and saw Neji sit down.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To watch them do a good job."

Her cheeks blushed. "I'm sure they will. Can you please leave? I don't want you seeing me naked."

"Sweetie, relax." the woman interrupted, "He's your future husband. He's going to see you naked during sex anyway."

Tenten face reddened as she tried to ignore _that _thought. The woman's assistants helped her take off her dress. As soon as her dress was gone, Tenten turned her head back to Neji and saw him staring at her.

_How embarrassing… _

_

* * *

_

The room went quiet for a second as Kiba stared at Tenten's father. His hands turned sweaty and he didn't know what to think. He felt his stomach turn and twist nervously.

Majeshiama cleared his throat, his expression staying the same.

"If you love her, then fight for her…"

* * *

**Done! Damn, it's late! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Anyway, ugh I have a small stomach.... So, Kiba likes/loves Tenten, Tenten got angry at Kiba cuz of his mouth, and there's going to be a festival and Tenten needs a make over! xD Back then, queens were BATHED AND DRESSED... SO thats why I put that the ladies were going to bathe Tenten and etc... anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Decisions Towards the Heart

**I'm back my awesome NejTen fans! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm still working on those 2 fics. I _really _want to finish, and they're ALMOST done! One of them will be done in just _two _more chapters, and another in probably like 3 or 4. Once those two are finished, this story will get it's main attraction (and since I only have 3 days of school left), updates will come almost every week! Last chapter, Tenten met a woman that will show her how to be lady like; and Tenten's father really wants Kiba to get with Tenten & not Neji. Enjoy and please review!**

_*_

_* _

_Decisions Towards the Heart_

_*_

_*_

Groaning as her feet throbbed in pain, Tenten sat down with her back leaning against the wall. Hissing, she straightened herself up and massaged her feet with her hands.

__

This is worse than picking up cattle poop from the ground.

During the long, "relaxing" bath, the women had done her toe and finger nails. The woman, Claire was her name, had groaned and complained about her nails being so dirty for such a young lady. Claire and her assistants had cut her nails neatly and then painted them a glassy red color. Besides the manicure and pedicure, she had received a nice massage and a good hair wash.

The _only _thing she did mind was the presense of the king in there. Nevertheless, he had stayed quiet the whole time.

After the bath, Claire had given her new dresses to wear and had thrown out the one she had been wearing.

"From now on, you'll be wearing the clothes _I'll _give you." she had told her.

Tenten frowned and looked out the window.

_So, this is how the new life will be, _she thought.

Manicure, pedicure, hair wash, and massage were _just _the first things that she had been taught. Tenten frowned as she recalled the rest of her teachings: cooking, (though she already knew how to cook, but not the 'good quality food' that monarchies eat every single day), motherhood, dining, dancing, walking, child labor (for when she has the king's children), and dressing ( "in case of an emergency and her servaints aren't there").

She was suddenly unsure of wanting this type of life. Waking up early in the morning, first thing was to bathe (or be bathed, as a matter of fact), eating breakfast with the family, attending meetings, visiting her rich _girl _friends (talking about nothing but gossip and the new dresses that designers provide for them every day), and other nonsense that rich women talked about.

…And in the mean time, Neji would be visiting countries, holding meetings, and other "fun stuff" kings have to do so their country is safe.

"Yeah, I'm _really _looking forward to this life." she told herself with a roll of her chestnut-colored eyes.

"Doesn't sound like it." Neji said, sitting beside her.

Tenten didn't bother looking at him. His presense paralyzed her sometimes, and many times, she would pinch herself and tell herself that she was dreaming all of this; that no king would want to marry her.

"You don't like the way things are going." he stated instead of questioned.

As he noticed that she still wasn't looking at him, he grabbed her chin and turned her head, nevertheless her eyes still did not meet his. Even though, Neji still knew how unhappy she felt.

"Tell me what's bothering you." he whispered in her ear, moving closer to her.

Tenten shivered uncomfortably as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him as her back touched his chest.

"I don't like where this is going." she replied, "I'm never going to get used to this type of life. Get bathed by other people, dine and walk in a fashionable way, dress nicely every single day…. No wonder many of these rich women are miserable! All they get to do is look pretty and have children! I don't want that."

Neji closed his eyes and dug his face on the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, but this is how life is."

"For women, of course."

"…But not all women follow this."

This time, Tenten did look at him. "So, I don't have to do all of that crap?"

Neji ignored her language, for now (and mentally telling himself to tell Claire on teaching Tenten how to speak properly) and sighed. "Not really. You don't have to do everything, but bear a child, you have to. As well as looking your best."

Tenten grunted and looked away, closing her eyes._I can't do this…_

_

* * *

_

The following day arrived. After the continuation of her hair lesson, the king had brought Tenten home. When she had arrived, she had found Kiba and Lee waiting for her in the living room, and that had scared her. She had instantly known that whatever they wanted to tell her was about her father.

And it had been.

Lee had given her the bright news about her father coming home the next day (today). Tenten had felt both worried and happy. Happy because now she could watch over him and spend time with him, but worried because he doesn't know about the lessons she's taking in the king's mansion.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" came her father's hoarsed voice.

She look up and grinned. "I'm fine."

Her father looked at the newspaper in front of him. "What's going on between you and that king?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

Tenten sighed, knowing that one day he would ask this, and looked at him. "N-nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"That's not what the neighbors are telling me."

_Nosy neighbors_ "What did they tell you?"

"…King Hyuuga had picked you up early in the morning _and _you came home late yesterday night." Her father then turned his head and looked at her seriously. "What's going on, Tenten?"

Tenten rubbed her forehead and thought about the answer. Even though he was home, her father was still ill and she did not want to complicate his health with the news. She wants to be honest with him, of course, but she was afraid that this honesty was going to hurt him. The main and only reason why her father was not fond of the new king was because of his choice for wife.

"Tenten, please tell me the truth. I want to know _everything _that's going on between you two."

"Alright. I'm taking lessons on how to walk, talk, act in front of people, eat, dine, dress myself, take care of my children and how to be a good loving obedient wife."

Majeshiama rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I thought I raised you better."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. "Dad, what are you-"

"You're seriously going to take that crap from those rich folks that don't even have to lift up a _finger _just to wipe their own dirty asses?"

The brunette stayed shut, amazed at how colorful her father's vocabulary still was even if he looked like he was ready to fall apart.

"If that king 'loved' you for who _you _are, then why does he want you to change the way you are? Just for you to look prettier? You're not pretty, Tenten, you're _beautiful_. No expensive dress or colorful face crap is going to make you an attractive person. Your face or body will, but not _you_. King Hyuuga just wants to mess with the lower-class women who have to work hard in order to get what they want. Why couldn't he picked one of those rich girls that do nothing but gossip 'bout others' lives?"

…And he had a point. Tenten suddenly felt used. If the king loved her for who she was, why the changes? The king is smart; he should've known that Tenten was no rich formal lady. She was a country girl and her daily job was to workon the farm, not look pretty for the perverted rich men and the conceited rich women.

"If I were in your position, I would have denied King Hyuuga's request for marriage and have gotten myself a man that understands that nothing in life is bought but earned."

Tenten moaned tiredly. "I don't know what to do! You're right, dad, but I like him too! I don't want to be used, but I don't want to be lonely."

"Lonely? Tenten, listen to yourself please. Just because you ditch that rich boy doesn't mean that you're going to be lonely. You have your friends and me. I know I'm going to a better place soon, but I'll always be with you. If you want my best advice, I say leave that Hyuuga alone and go with someone like Kiba."

Her head lifted up. "Kiba's like a brother to me, and so is Lee."

"In general, a man that accepts you for who you are and not by how you look like."

Tenten was almost completely convinced on dropping the whole teaching sutff and just denying the king's request. She couldn't see herself faking a smile everyday and pretending that everything was alright when it really wasn't. Was that how every rich woman felt? Were they really crying in the inside while faking a happy face on the out?

"I'm scared of changing, daddy. I don't want to follow that miserable line that all rich women follow. I want to be independent. I want to rely on myself. I don't want to have a husband that controls what I wear, what I do, what I eat, when I bathe…"

"The don't, Tenten. Be who you want to be, and not what others want you to become. Don't let some king make that decision for you!"

Tenten stood up and went over to her father. She knelt down and hugged him. "You're right, daddy. I should make my own choice and life like how I want it."

Majeshiama smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead and then looked at the door as a knock was heard.

Tenten stood and walked towards it, for once hoping that it wasn't the king. Though unfortunately for her, it was. Before neither of them said anything, he leaned forward and kissed her lips causing her to stand up straight.

"Ready?" he asked. "Claire's waiting for-"

"N-No." she replied, and he raised a brow.

"How much time-"

"Sir, I'm not ready for anything." she said, afraid to look at him in the eyes. "I…I can't keep up with these things. I can't change who I am just so others can comment me one day and then forget about me the other."

"What are you trying to say?" he inquired, almost cold.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, her hands turning into fists. "I don't want to be your wife. I decline your offer, sir."

* * *

**I'm finished! So, you guys like it? I hope so! This story will be updated more frequently soon so don't go thinking that I forgot 'bout you guys! **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Never giving up on your Heart

**Ch.10! Ok, I'll make this author's note quick. Last chapter, Tenten pretty much dumped Neji since her father convinced her and we all know that he had a point. Now to continue! Enjoy & Review!**

**_*_**

**_*_**

_Never giving up on your Heart_

_*****_

_*****_

Hyuuga Neji's eyes did not leave hers for even a second, and Tenten did not know what else to say. It felt as if Earth had stopped orbiting and time had stopped and everyone around them froze. Neji's impassive expression had not changed, except for the fact that his brows had furrowed slightly and his frown had deepened. Nevertheless, Tenten couldn't tell what his mysterious eyes read. She heard her father's fingers tap the table lightly, as if telling her to hurry up.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, b-but I can't continue this. It'll benefit you, but it won't benefit me and in the end I'll be the one that's going to end up getting hurt."

"If you don't feel comfortable, then we can-"

Tenten shook her head immediately, waving her hands in front. "There's no _we_. I…I don't want to marry you. I don't want to be your wife. I don't want to be with you. Please forgive me for hurting you, sir, but I'm sure you can find yourself a better candidate."

She closed the squeaking door quickly, soon leaning against it with her ears pressed against it. She wasn't sure if he left or not, but she wasn't going to open the door and find out herself.

"Finally you stood up to him." her father said from behind.

For the first time in her life, Tenten ignored his words and left to her room. She found it hard to believe that she felt bad for telling the king that and especially since she was beginning to feel something for him. As right as her father was about the changes the king was bringing on her, she still could not conceal the feelings that were sprouting out from her heart.

Lying down on her bed, she ignored to wipe the single tear that rolled down her face. She grabbed the sheets below her tightly, telling herself what to do in order to ignore the sudden rumors that were soon going to be said about her 'break up' with the king. She knew that many women would hate her for breaking the king's heart, and Tenten felt like screaming at that.

Hurt his feelings? She was the one that was being hurt in the first place! She was no royal lady. She didn't know how to fine dine, walk in a way that shows attitude and respect, smile and show happiness as if that was the only facial expression rich women have to show, and talk in a way that shows people that you're not some poor dirt bag who has never heard of school.

Men would start rumors about her cheating on the king, and since she had not wanted to be caught, she had chosen to simply break up with him. Tenten could see that rumor starting up, and it got her irritated (but not as much as the women would start their rumor about her, as if women were the dirtiest rumor-sprayers ever).

Her tear fell on the hand laying beside her head. She smiled at herself, finally realizing that she was crying over a man. No, but not just any man. She was crying over the king of her country; the man who had the power to kick her out of this land if he wanted to, the man who could simply force her to become his wife and not caring whether she liked it or not.

Tenten froze. What if he actually forced her into marriage? If he did, she wouldn't know a way out. She had heard horrible stories about young women forced into marriage, and she felt terribly sorry for them. Now, if Neji does force her into marriage, how would she get out of it? Some of the young ladies who had been forced into marriage had either accepted it as fate or destiny, while a few had escaped without getting caught, and the rest had been divorced from their husband once an heir was born.

Tenten hated how these male kings were harshly treating women. Only if things were different. Only if women had more control over their lives. A husband controlled fifty-percent of his wife's life, but not vice-versa. A woman had no right to tell her husband to stop the control. If a man wanted to sleep each day with a prostitute behind his wife's back, then he had all the right to do so and he would not be punished. However, if a woman wanted to sleep with a prostitute behind her husband's back, then she would be severely punished by her own husband.

"Stupid men." Tenten growled under her breath.

Thankfully, not every man was like that, for example her father, Lee, Kiba, and other male acquaintance she has.

"Tenten?"

The brunette wiped her tears away as her father slowly made his way inside her room. He had a frown on his face.

Majeshiama sat on the corner of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm doing this for your happiness. I don't want you to regret any future mistakes by being with that man. There's tons of princesses that need a husband. One of 'em will fit the job, but not you. There's no way I'm letting my daughter become a zombie with a husband who won't be there with her all the time and won't love her the way she deserves to be loved!"

His daughter knew he had a point, but what if Neji wasn't the type of guy? If Lee, Kiba, and her father were different from those other anal-heads who called themselves "real men", then why isn't Neji any different from her close male friends?

"What if he's different? What if I'm rejecting the husband you've always wanted me to have?"

"He's a king, Tenten. You know what happens to these young ladies who marry these men-"

"I know, dad, but they're not all the same! There are kings out there who are good loving husbands!"

"Why can't you stop being stubborn and listen to what I'm saying?!"

Majeshiama was already standing up, his hands fisted and his face colored a deep red. Tenten stared up at him shocking. How can he yell at her like this? She was almost turning eighteen and had to start making her own decisions. She was no little girl. Besides, her father knew perfectly that screaming was prohibited. The doctor had specifically told him to stay as calm as possible in order to avoid a heart attack.

"Just remember this, father," she said standing up, "I love you, but I'm not seven years old any more. I'm turning eighteen this year and I'll have the chance to make my own choices. But for now, I'll follow your choices for your benefits."

Majeshiama watched as his only child walked out of the room, saying nothing more.

-

Tenten escaped her home. If she had stayed longer, she would have said more things to her father…things that would get him truly upset. She wanted to escape her friends as well, in case they would ask her what was wrong. She needed a better way to control her tears.

As soon as she reached the top of the hill, she laid down on the low grass, staring up at the slowly shifting clouds.

She wondered what her mother was saying about this. Would she agree with her father (most likely) or with her? She was a woman; she knows that, sadly, women suffer more than men do. However, it also depended on who the man was, and that was what Tenten wanted her father to understand. What if Neji wasn't the bad guy? And if he was, Tenten didn't know how to get him back. What if he really did forget about her this time and chose a random girl to marry? Her heart would shatter into pieces if she suddenly heard about Neji's new choice for wife.

She closed her eyes, but several light footsteps behind her made her open them. Turning around, Tenten spotted none other than the king himself. Wearing white trousers and black sandals, he walked towards her with his loose long hair cascading down his back and his coverless upper part of his body tensed.

Her cheeks reddened, not sure whether it was because she was embarrassed for dumping him and suddenly meeting him on the same day, or because he wasn't wearing a shirt. She turned away from him, avoiding his eyes, and pulled her legs up, resting her head on her knees. She was anxious of what he was going to do to her. Was he going to beat her and then force her? Or was he simply going to ignore her and walk away?

Her answer arrived when he sat down behind her, his legs fit right astride her, and his well-toned chest touched her back while his arms wrapped around her petite figure. Tenten felt more blood rising to her face as his mouth made contact with the side of her neck. Her body shivered as he planted a small kiss, proceeded then with a small bite. She nibbled on her lower lip, her breath of air coming out unsteady.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, feeling him stop right beside her flushed face.

"Can't you see?"

Of course she could see! He was kissing her neck and she wanted to know why.

"Why are you doing this?"

His breath tickled against her ear. "If I can't have you one way, I'll have you another, and show your father that I'm capable of making you happy."

His response shocked her. He still wanted her, and that made her glad. She would have thought that he had moved on and had found himself a much better girl, but he hadn't.

"I'm sorry for earlier." she said, still too ashamed to look at him. "I was so confused an-"

"Don't be. Your father convinced you to do that."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"I saw your eyes and his. You weren't angry nor confident with what you were telling me, you were sad. On the other hand, your father had been glaring at him and he had a small proud smile."

Hearing that come out of from his mouth made Tenten think about how mean her father can be sometimes. Her father would tell her all the time to make sure she makes the right choices, but here he was, making choices for her without even thinking about her feelings.

"I'm sorry, my father can be so stubborn." she said, remembering how her father called her stubborn just over an hour ago.

"Don't be. I know how you feel. I used to follow every singly step my father made and when he told me to do this or that, I would do it without thinking about it. After he had passed away, I had noticed how controlled my life was. As prince, I should have made my own decisions and seeing life by my own experiences and not my father's."

At least someone understands me… she thought, turning to her side as she leaned her head against his chest. "What are we going to do about my father then?"

"I'll invite him to the palace for dinner tomorrow night." the king replied. "We'll have a talk and I'll show him around. Maybe I can break that barrier he has around his mind."

"I hope so,"

Her father's head was harder than a rock, and she prayed that if he did accept Neji's invite (which she doubted) , he wouldn't be offending the new king about how he was leading the country and how there were many available princesses out there.

Gently, the man sitting behind her laid her down on the ground and slowly climbed on top of her, one of his legs resting between hers and his arms laying astride from her face. He kissed her soft warm lips, cupping one of her cheeks with his hand. Tenten didn't hesitate on kissing back. Her hands crept to his bare back, feeling the hard skin underneath her fingers. She soon found a lock of his long hair and began to play with it.

His tongue entered her mouth, savoring every corner of it. Tenten felt an electrical and sensational feeling on some parts of her body. They both wanted more, but Tenten knew and reminded herself that she wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Majeshiama stared at his cup of green tea, wondering where Tenten was. He had a guilty expression on his face after thinking thoughtfully about his daughter. He understood that he had been strict on her, and he shouldn't have. He recalled what his wife had told him years ago…back then when she was still alive.

She had told him to have patience with Tenten when she starts getting a bit close with boys. Majeshiama never allowed Tenten to have boyfriends during her teenage years, but now that his daughter was turning into a lovely young lady, he knew that he had to start letting go.

He thought about what she had said. What if the king was different? What if he was the man for her, and he was sitting right here, being arrogant and stubborn about it?

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he murmured, standing up with the aid of his cane and wondering what she was doing right now.

He suddenly let go of his cane as a strong pain arose on his left breast. He collapsed onto his knees, his hands placed firmly against his breast. He was suddenly running out of breath, and as his vision blurred, he passed out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**Done! So, how was it? Hope it was good. Agh, I'm finished with 1 of my HitsuHina stories, and I'm a chapter away from finished with another. So I know the updates are still slow, but I'll try to update every week or 2 weeks. So...I'm watching Spongebob ROUNDpants xDDDD He reminds me so much of Naruto. Blue eyes....humor...blond/yellow....Annoying....and I love them both!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. The Healthy Heart

**Chapter 11! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Well, I am trying to update this fic as quick as possible. I only have a month left of vacation =( and I'm still pretty busy. Gosh, it's hot here! I went outside for a few minutes and my allergies started kicking in. This sucks. -_- Anyway, enjoy my lovely NejTen fans & REVIEW!**

*****

*****

_The Healthy Heart_

*

*

Panic rose to her chest as Tenten ran towards her home, confused at why there were so many people standing outside. Nonetheless, she knew that it had to do with her father. Was he alright? She hoped so. She knew that she had acted stubborn to him before, but now was _not _the time for his illness to be getting worse. She needed him…

"Tenten, where have you been!?" Lee came out from the small crowd.

The brunette halted, thinking of whether telling him the truth or not. However, for her, that wasn't important.

"Where's my father?!"

"He's at the hospital right now."

"What?!"

"I went to check on him two hours ago and found him on the floor, barely breathing."

Tenten closed her eyes, warm tears sliding down her face. Him being already dead was the only thing that was on her head. He couldn't be dead! She wasn't ready to let go of him; she wasn't ready to be lonely.

"This is all my fault…why did I leave him alone?"

"Tenten, none of this is your faul-"

"Yes it is! We had a disagreement and I was angry at him and left! I shouldn't have left him! Instead of being with him just in case anything happened, I was with Neji, the man my father can't stand! How do you want me to feel about that? Happy?"

"Kiba's friend is going to get you to the hospital. He told his friend to wait for you in case you came home."

Tenten got on the carriage and Lee sat beside her. The unfamiliar boy shifted the ropes and the horses began to move.

Ashamed and guilty, Tenten looked at the dusty road as they passed the houses and markets. Only if she had never left her house. Only if she had just stayed there. Tenten could not imagine her father laying on the floor, barely breathing his probably last breath. These images, nevertheless, just kept on coming to her, and the more she thought about it, the more she hated herself.

She recalled the promise she made her mother before she had died. Although her father had not been as ill as he was now back then, Tenten had promised her mother that she was going to take care of him. Her mother had always thought that it was amusing: daughter taking care of her father when it was really the other way around.

Tenten knew that her relationship with Neji would end right away if her father passed away. She didn't want to break the king's heart, but she felt as if everything was pointing to her, that everything was happening because of her.

The only road that led towards the hospital was fortunately empty, making their trip quicker and easier.

As Tenten had stared at the passing people, some of them had instantly recognized her; thought for only one reason. Before, not everyone had known who she was. Some of them knew her because of the death of her mother and the strange illness of her father. But now, almost, if not, the whole country (and other countries too) knew her for her relationship with the king.

The people who had noticed her looked at her in awe, as if amazed that the king's future possible wife was traveling publicly without any escorts or guards. The brunette couldn't see herself traveling, or at least walking around, in such a way. She had been used to defending herself that she barely even thought about the danger outside her house.

The carriage halted in front of the hospital, the building gleaming around the darkened sky. Tenten hopped off and ran, Lee running behind her. Pushing the glass twin doors, she ran inside, stopping once she was in front of the receptionist.

Startled at the sudden entrance, the receptionist looked up. "May I help you?"

"I want to know my father's status."

"What's his name?"

"Majeshiama Kudari."

The woman checked the papers that were sleeping on her desk, and when she found a specific sheet, she looked up at the brunette. "He's in room B58, second floor, but visiting hours are over. You have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Is he OK though?"

"Yes, he is. The doctor checked him half an hour ago. Your father had a stroke, but luckily for him, he survived it. He's asleep right now."

Tenten sighed in relief, sitting down on a chair with her head down. Lee soon appeared sitting next to her, stroking her back.

"At least he's out of danger."

She only nodded, closing her eyes as relief washed up her body. Now that her father doing OK, she had time to think about her relationship with the king. Now that her father had a stroke and almost died, she knew that she couldn't leave him alone not even for a second. Her feelings for the king were strong, but she can't replace her father for him, the man that had protected her when he was in good health.

"Tenten!"

The girl looked up and saw Kiba rapidly walking towards him. She got on her feet, grateful to see him, and embraced him as soon as he standing in front of her. Kiba wasted no time as his arms circled around her petite form as well.

She sighed into his chest. "Thanks for being with my father. I feel so stupid for leaving him like that."

"Don't feel like that. Your father was sick anyways. You didn't know he was going to collapse like that today."

"I know…I know…but I was with the king, and my father _hates _him. I feel so horrible."

Kiba kept quiet, his hatred for the king not going away. He looked at Tenten and cupped her face with his hands.

"This is not your fault, Tenten, but to me, it seems as if King Hyuuga is distracting you from taking good care of your father."

She looked at him, not sure whether to agree with him or not. It did feel like a distraction, but she knew that it wasn't. If it really was a distraction, she would have left the king a long time ago.

Tenten knew that the reason why it seemed like a distraction was because it was her first time being in a relationship. She liked Neji a lot, and she loved her father and her friends, but she wasn't sure how to balance those feelings. She didn't want to forget about her family and friends just over a man, but she didn't want to let go of Neji either.

Noticing her discomfort, Lee placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go home and rest, Tenten? If you want, I'll stay here and watch over your father."

"N-No, I'll stay."

"Tenten, you're tired and I know you have a lot in mind. Just go home and rest."

She looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do. Kiba grabbed her arm and she looked at him.

"Lee's right. C'mon, I'll take you home."

Giving up, she allowed him to drag her out of the building and towards home. Frowning as the dark night wrapped around them, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Neji read from paper to paper as his uncle stood beside him. He had recently fixed the problem that the people were having with the taxes going out of control _and _had started plans for constructing a new ninja academy. As he tried to read the papers, Tenten just kept on appearing into his mind and he wondered if she had talked to her father yet.

"I'm holding a ceremony for you, tomorrow." His uncle said, unexpectedly.

Neji looked up, raising an eyebrow at his silent uncle. "For what?"

"For your entry as king. Every king and queen need a special ceremony for them, and I decided to make it tomorrow night here, in this palace."

Neji sighed, "Uncle, I have other stuff to handle-"

"They can wait. Besides, you'll probably meet a real lady there. I'm inviting every single princess."

His pearly white eyes narrowed, his hands fisted, and his body stood. "Are you sure you're not doing this just to get rid of Tenten?"

Hiashi's look darkened, and he took a seat in front of his nephew.

"Neji, you can choose a better woman-"

"I already made my decision, Uncle, and you're not going to change my mind. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Hiashi stood and walked around the room, gazing at the Hyuuga family portraits. He couldn't imagine a picture of a peasant getting hung up right next to his.

"…And are you sure that this _girl _wants to get married at such a young age and live the hard life of the Hyuuga family?"

Neji's hard stare did not dissipate. "She won't have to live the same way as any other Hyuuga wife has to live like. I won't be forcing her into something that she does not want to do."

"Are you sure you are not forcing her into this marriage, then?"

Neji looked through glass window, glaring at the scene of the windy night. However, he wasn't going to let his uncle continue annoying him with all of these questions.

"I am sure. I know you want me to either marry within our clan or find a woman who is rich in value, but that is not how I think. You have been so blinded with your wealth that you haven't realized how miserable your life really is."

Hiashi returned his nephew's glare, and deciding to let go of the conversation, he rose his head higher. "The ceremony will be held tomorrow night. Our clan and allies will come to congratulate you. Don't make a fool out of yourself by showing up with that peasant."

Hiashi left before his angered nephew could have responded to that.

Neji sighed, his hair falling in a messy fashion by his shoulders. He needed to talk to Tenten.

* * *

__

How long 'till I fall asleep?

She got up from bed and got on the floor, the hard cold surface tickling her body as she placed her hands steady on them and rose up and down.

_One…two…three… _she counted as she perfectly went down with her push-ups.

Her arms felt uncomfortable from the lack of exercise she had not done for the past few days. Her problem with her father's illness and with her relationship with Neji was getting to her, and she didn't know how to stop it. Never in her life had she dealt with something like this. As time passed by, her father got worse and worse; and as her relationship with the king grew, more and more people had started to recognize her as the "King's wife", even though she wasn't married yet, and would not stop giving her odd glances nor stop talking loudly about her when she was near them_._

_Thirty…_ She halted her exercise and sat on the floor.

It was passed three in the morning, and her not getting any sleep wasn't good. She needed to wake up fresh in order to apologize to her father about leaving him like that and her attitude towards him.

"Hn, so it seems as if you're not getting any sleep either."

Tenten turned her body a full three-sixty, meeting the king's snowy-white eyes. She got up and ran to her window, opening it even more. In one instant movie, Neji jumped inside her bedroom and kissed her before she could have said anything else. Tenten knew that she was never going to get tired of his sensual kisses.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep. I woke up an hour ago and couldn't even close my eyes for ten minutes."

"Hm, at least you got some sleep. I haven't slept since yesterday night."

Neji stared at the opened window, giving her a look as Tenten looked at what he was staring at, and after she figured it out, she smiled sheepishly.

"I always sleep with the window opened, well, not too opened either. Just partially since my room gets hot a lot."

"I would prefer the window closed since any man can climb up to your room and-"

"…startle me and kiss me like you did?"

Neji gave her an annoyed expression, causing her to giggle. He grabbed her slender arms and pulled her down on her bed, getting on top of her. His hair cascaded by her shoulders, and she took a lock of it and felt it between her fingers.

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

"My father's in the hospital. I shouldn't have left him alone, Neji. Lee found him on the floor barely breathing, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have acted like that to him. He's just doing this to protect me and I'm taking it too far."

"It's not your fault. Your father has been ill."

"I know….but I shouldn't have treated him like that. Everything started getting complicated right when…"

Tenten covered her mouth with her hand as the words _right when I met you and told me to marry you_ rang in her head. She looked up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Ever since I came along, correct?"

Inwardly, she scolded herself for even mentioning something like that. Neji 'hned' and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, then, for coming into your life and-"

"N-No, it's not how I meant it! It's just that…this is my first time being in a relationship and my father is so over-protective over me. I was raised with both of my parents being there for me all the time, and I feel horrible breaking his heart. I like you, Neji, a lot and I do want to be with you, but my father…"

"I understand. My uncle is holding a ceremony for me tomorrow night. I would like you and your father to come, if he's able to tomorrow. But, if he can't come and you can't neither, then that's alright."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. Hopefully, he'll agree to it. You two haven't spoken truthfully yet."

Neji silently agreed to that as he laid next to her with his arms around her. Burying his face on the crook of her neck, he closed his eyes and drifted himself to sleep, not bothering going back home.

Tenten was glad that he stayed, nonetheless. It made her feel safer and helped her go to sleep faster.

* * *

Even though she only had three hours of sleep, Tenten felt as if she had slept for more than ten hours. When she had woken up, Neji had left, though he had left a note beside her. It explained to her how he needed to get home quick before getting caught by anybody.

Standing in front of her father's room, she opened the door, watching him read the newspaper. Her heart pounded nervously as she entered the room.

Once hearing the door closed, Majeshiama shifted the paper aside and looked at her, a smile coming to his lips.

"Tenten,"

She hesitated no more and ran over to her father, wrapping her arms around his fragile body.

__

I should be the sick one, not him. My body can stand his illness better.

"I'm so glad you came." he said, his voice hoarse and almost a whisper.

"Why wouldn't I come, daddy? You thought I would forget about you?"

Her father cupped her face and pecked her forehead. "I was being unfair to your feelings, Tenten. I'm sorry for acting like that. You're almost an adult that needs to learn how to live her own life, but how can you when I'm constantly controlling it? I'm sorry for harming you. If you really want to be with the king, then you have my encouragement and my permission."

Tenten kissed his cheek, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for acting so childish to you before. I didn't mean to leave you like that-"

"Don't be." Majeshiama said, clearing his aching throat before continuing, "You were angry with me, I am too over-protected of you, Tenten. Let's just forget it, and let's talk about your future. You're growing up fast, and I'm afraid of letting go of my little girl."

Tenten giggled. "I'll always be your little girl, no matter what happens."

Majeshiama smiled, "That's true. However, there is one thing I want to do before I pass away."

Tenten stayed silent, hating the 'pass away' subject.

"I want to speak with the king in private. I can not let my little girl marry some man that I barely know…even if that man is the king."

Tenten grinned. "I'm glad you want to talk to him, because there'll be a ceremony held tomorrow in his palace and he invited us. He really wants to talk to you too."

The ill man smiled. "Good. We'll have a man on man talk."

* * *

**Yes I'm finished! I hope y'all liked the chapter! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was out yesterday and when I came home I was very tired and my friend was over and omg stupid excuses Ruby! Yes yes, I know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some feedback. I'll try my super best to update next week!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Words

**Chapter 12! Thank you to EVERYONE that left me a review =) Thank you also to the ones that point out my mistakes! I went back and fixed them, hehehehe. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review!**

_*_

_*_

_Words..._

_*_

_*_

Claire stared at the beautiful green dress in front of her, her eyes sparkling.

"The dress is lovely!"

Tenten glanced at the said dress and smiled. The dress was a silky - green halter top dress that was low cut in the back and tight around the waist area. From the hips, down, it cascaded in a stunning way. The dress increased Tenten's intentions of going to the ceremony and actually acting like some type of rich woman. Hopefully, they won't find out that she's a farmer.

"It's very beautiful," she complimented it, running her hand in the soft silk.

"Yes, it is. It's made from the best silk out there. Your fiancé ordered me to buy it just for you."

A light blush arose on Tenten's cheeks, never thinking about the king being her fiancé.

"I also know what to do with your hair to make the whole outfit look nice, also the type of shoes you're going wear, jewelry, and make up. I will turn you into a queen!"

Tenten imagined herself as queen: taking long strolls with her family under the burning heat, eating good tasty food, having house servants clean everything while she basically did nothing.

"What about my father? He's coming too."

"Ah, yes. Your fiancé ordered several suits, all of them are different sizes, for him and tomorrow morning, he'll try them all and see which one looks best on him."

She gave a nod in agreement and turned towards the exit, but before she left, she turned her head to Claire.

"He's not my fiancé."

Claire cocked an eyebrow. "Does it matter? Sooner or later, you two are going to get married."

"…But we're not even engaged."

"That'll change in a few days, girl. The king likes you, and you like him…what other clue can I give you about you two hitting if off soon? Don't act dumb, Tenten."

The brunette left the room, thinking about it. They weren't engaged, and he was just giving her some time to see if she enjoyed the new life she would have to adapt to if she ends up becoming his wife, and although everyone knew that, they all seem to think that they're going to get married no matter what.

Neji appeared in front of her, wearing no shirt and sweat trickling down his body.

"What have you been doing?"

"Training. Your ride is ready for you."

She wrapped her arm around his as they walked through the silent hallways, nothing being said between them. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but wasn't sure if she should. The peasant was also curious of whether he still liked her or not. Nothing in his actions had motivated her to do that, but she was still curious. Neji showed no emotion most of the times, and because of that, she wasn't even sure yet why he wanted her of all women out there.

Maybe he was using her?

Tenten's thoughts broke once Neji let go of her arm and opened the door for her. She got inside and looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he shut the door and the horse carriage started to ride down the street. Tenten looked out the window, thinking.

To her, the king seemed a little different than usual. Sure, he was apathetic (towards the exception of her), but right after today, he seemed less interest in her. Was she starting to get boring?

Her thoughts drifted to tomorrow's ceremony. She wasn't too thrilled of going to the ceremony, mainly because she and her father weren't on the same class as the invited guests were. One of the many things that Tenten knew about the Hyuuga clan was that they were very proper and elegant, wearing expensive clothes each day and eating fancy food.

Tenten had been raised with 'eating whatever is given to you and appreciating it'. Due to the immense hospital bills and medicines, she had never bragged about wanting anything. Just seeing her parents stress over bills and other things made her not want anything in life but a healthy family.

The horse carriage halted in front of her home, but before the driver could've gotten off and opened the door for her, Tenten opened it for herself and got down.

"Thank you, mister."

The man nodded his head a bit and smiled, soon leaving off.

Tenten headed towards her small house, but stopped once she felt eyes on her. Turning half way, she stared behind and saw a few women staring at her with smirks on their faces.

"Tell us, Tenten, how _big_ is the king?" one of them asked, and the other women burst out in giggles.

Blushing, Tenten rolled her eyes and walked inside.

-

Majeshiama looked up and smiled.

"Did you tell the king we were going?"

"Yeah. He really wants to have that talk with you."

Majeshiama put down his cup of tea as Tenten sat down by his side and rested her head on his shoulder, though not completely, not wanting to put too much pressure on him. He had arrived from the hospital a few hours ago and was already feeling better.

"We have to be there hours before the ceremony. We're going to be dressed and transformed into rich folks."

Majeshiama chuckled and kissed her forehead. "They can play dress up all they want with us, but we aren't changing who we are just for them."

* * *

The orchestra sat on one large corner of the room while the guests danced, ate, and talked around the large free space that was available to them.

Rich handsome men talked about their empires and wealth, some of them seducing young rich women with that as they all had a cup of Sake.

Kings and queens congratulated the young new king, giving him advices on ruling a country and not messing up. Neji simply nodded at each advice and looked around, waiting for Tenten to arrive any minute.

"Where is that girl, by the way, that you have your eyes on, King Hyuuga?"

Neji turned his head again and looked at the prince next to him. "She should be coming soon."

The orchestra changed their song and played a new, slower song, and couples were soon eager on dancing.

Neji was ready to look for Tenten, but when he turned around, he stopped immediately and a slight smirk arose to his face as he found Tenten walking around the room carefully, making sure she didn't bump into any of the dancing couples. Amused, he watched her for a few seconds as she almost slipped, noticing the silent swears that escaped her lips as she glared at the green heel shoes she was wearing. The silky green dress she wore hugged her petite form until it reached her hips, where it cascaded a bit around her legs and ankles. The dress revealed a fair amount of cleavage, and for the first time since he had seen her, he could not stop staring at her breasts.

Though not wanting to be caught looking at them, Neji directed his eyes towards her face. Her pink lips glistened in the bright room light as she tilted her head left and right, trying to figure out where she would go. Her hair was tied in a large bun with her bangs waving in front of her face. Around her neck laid a beautiful necklace with a jade stone and matching earring on her ears.

Neji was fascinated at how Claire transformed a deprived peasant into a goddess in just one day.

* * *

Tenten looked around, watching as couples danced and talked around the soft melodic music. Already feeling left out, she tried to walk towards one of the room corners, but slightly, her ankle twisted and she grabbed onto a random shoulder, causing herself to balance once again.

She looked up at the woman she had held on to and giggled sheepishly. "S-Sorry…I almost twisted my ankle…"

The woman stared at her shoes and then looked up back at her. "You must be that peasant that King Hyuuga's after. Hm, what does that king see in you? You can't even walk correctly." With that, the red-headed woman left, head held up high.

Tenten rolled her eyes and continued to walk, her feet soon aching.

"Having trouble?"

She looked up and saw Neji staring down at her, the end of his lips curved upward.

"Yes, I'm having trouble…..Wish I could just take off my shoes and walk around barefoot."

Doing that would be a complete humiliation towards Neji, the rest of the Hyuuga clan, and herself, and because of that, she kept her shoes on and took Neji's hand once he offered it to her.

The song changed again, and the new couple began to awkwardly dance. Neji had barely attended ceremonies, but when he did, he didn't bother dancing. Now, he was just moving his body in a slow rhythm as he held Tenten's hand.

In the other hand, Tenten had never danced in her life at all. Uneasily, she stared at their feet as they slowly moved along with the melody. One of her hands was holding onto Neji's while the other one was lightly placed on his shoulder. With his hand placed on her bare small back, he pushed her forward. Tenten looked up at him, and for a moment their eyes locked. He moved his head downward as their lips touched. Once again, she was pushed against his hard body and she felt her head twirling.

His hand went downward, a little too downward, until it almost reached her rear end. Forgetting where they were, Tenten paid no heed, until, that was, she heard someone coughing behind them.

Stopping, they turned around and saw Majeshiama standing near by them, a small smile placed on his lips.

Flushed, Tenten walked to her father and held his hand. "Hey. You look great, father."

"Thank you. You look beautiful, darling."

Majeshiama then directed his eyes towards the king and held out his hand. "I'm Majeshi-Ama Kudari, Tenten's father."

Neji took his hand and shook it, "You already know who I am, sir."

"Of course I do! You're the king of our land! Ruler of our country!….And you have your eyes set on my little girl."

Tenten gave her father a stern glance, and his smile widened. "I've been meaning to talk to you, sir."

"Same here. We shall head to my office and have our conversation there."

"That's perfect. Tenten, I would like you to stay here and enjoy yourself." her father said, "I would like to know our king myself."

Tenten nodded and watched the men walk away. Sighing, she decided to sit down and watch everyone have fun. It was the only thing she could do since she knew nobody and didn't feel like meeting them. Some guests had already pointed her out and had even whispered loudly when talking about her and how she looked; some calling her beautiful and others whispering that she wouldn't handle the pressure of the Hyuuga family.

Thirsty, she got up and walked over to the refreshments. Two men stood behind the counter, taking people's orders. Patiently, she waited behind two women, who had turned around once they had noticed her and smirked. Annoyed with the ladies' act, Tenten rolled their eyes at them and folded her arms.

Once they were gone, Tenten walked towards one of the men and smiled.

"May I have small glass of Sake."

The man nodded and grabbed a small glass. He walked over to a gray hose and held it downwards on the glass. Pressing his thumb on an ejected piece of the hose, Sake poured out and into the glass. Once the glass was filled, white foam arose above the liquid and the man handed her the glass.

Murmuring a soft thanks, Tenten grabbed her glass and took a small sip, her face making a disgusted as the strong-tasted liquid went down her throat. She had drank Sake a few times before, and was still not used to its odd taste.

"H-Hello, y-you must be Tenten Kudari."

Tenten looked in front and saw a Hyuuga female member standing before her. Instantly, Tenten recognized her as Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's younger cousin. The younger girl smiled timidly at Tenten, her long hair cascading behind her back.

"Yes, I am. And you are Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga."

The timid girl in front of her nodded with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tenten said, bowing down a bit.

Hinata's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head. "No. No. Don't bow down, please. No human being should bow down to another human being, no matter who's superior and who's not. Besides, you're almost in the family."

Tenten's smile increased and she led out a giggle. "Alright, then."

Hinata nodded once and then took her hand. "Great. Now, come with me. I have some friends that want to meet you."

Before Tenten could've responded, Hinata dragged the girl across the dance room, with the addition of bumping into everyone that was standing in front of her, until they reached the front area of the room.

Sitting on cushioned seats were three non-Hyuuga women. All of them looked up once Hinata arrived with the feet-aching girl.

"Hello, Hinata. Is this the girl?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded. "Yes, this is Tenten Kudari, the girl Neji wants to marry."

The ladies smiled and introduced themselves, though Tenten wasn't paying too much attention to them due to the fact that the three women were wearing a lot of make up and gold jewelry. Tenten had never seen so much gold in her life.

"So, Tenten, I hear that you live on a farm."

Snapping out of her gold trance, she looked at one of the women and giggled nervously. "U-Um, y-yeah….I live on a farm….taking care of animals….and stuff."

The woman looked at her oddly, and Tenten sat down on a nearby chair.

"Interesting. So, you just watch the animals to make sure they don't escape…." She didn't finish her sentence as she gave Tenten a confused look.

Sighing, the peasant held onto her glass of Sake nervously and then replied. "W-Well, that's one thing. I also feed them, sell them if I have to, butcher them, clean up their homes and their shi-" Tenten looked at the women in front of her and quickly shut her mouth, watching as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well….that's one interesting…occupation that you have and - how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"You're seventeen and deal with that dirty job?! Honey, you really need to get married with the king. Such a gorgeous girl like you cannot be touching animal garbage." another woman said, taking a sip from her rum.

Tenten's eyes narrowed a bit, but she did not glare. "It's not that bad. I've been doing it ever since I was three years old. And, it's fun! I like to talk to the animals about my problems, even if they probably don't know what I'm saying or maybe they do but don't really care, -"

Again, the women looked at Tenten with a weird expression.

"Honey, you definitely need to get out of that hideous life you have! Once you get married with Neji, you won't have to worry about any problems! If you want something, you'll have the money for it, and if you don't want it, you can easily get rid of it. I feel bad for poor people like you."

Tenten tilted her head sideways and smiled, replying to the woman in a sarcastic tone, "...And I feel bad for conceited heartless rich people like you."

The third woman laughed, "Oh sweetie, not every rich person is like that. Every wealthy person deals with troubles. Oh, I think your first trouble will be the mistresses Neji's going to have once you get pregnant and won't be able to enjoy your sex life with him."

Tenten frowned, her heart suddenly pounding faster. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what are we talking about? We're talking about mistresses! My husband has three of them….every wealthy man has at least one, especially the married ones. So, when you won't be able to give Neji good sex, he'll turn to his mistresses. Easy as that!"

"….A-And you women don't mind these mistresses?" To Tenten, they seemed more like prostitutes.

"Well, of course we mind, but what use do we have if we just complain about them? It's not like these men are actually going to listen to us. Besides, after a while, we stop caring at all."

Tenten lowered her head, imagining herself with a huge eight-month pregnant stomach and Neji not lying on the same bed with her, but on the bed of another woman. No, she couldn't stand it. She wouldn't.

"D-Don't worry, Tenten, I know Neji; he would never do something like that." Hinata spoke for the first time ever since the conversation had started.

Tenten continued to stare at the floor, not sure of what decision to take anymore. Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her, but instead, Tenten got up and smiled at the women.

"I think I'm just going to go home. Thanks for the…um…conversation…I guess." she said, her voice a whisper at the end.

Turning around, she walked away, planning to search for her father and go home. She was tired, both physically and mentally. She knew that a few blisters were forming on her feet. Oh God, how she hated heels.

Tenten stopped as she soon found her father with Neji and his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. She walked towards her father and took his hand.

"How did it go?" she whispered anxiously.

"It went great, except for the fact now that his uncle is trying to kick us out."

Frowning, Tenten looked at Hiashi's cold glare.

"He thinks you're not worthy enough for his nephew."

Hiashi pulled his head up higher. "She's not. I am not going to allow some peasant become a part of the Hyuuga clan!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Uncle-"

"You won't have to worry, sir, because I'm not even planning on getting married with your nephew!"

Swiftly, Neji turned towards Tenten and grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about?"

Hurt was read in her eyes, but she ignored it. "You heard me! I'm tired of this rich policy crap! And yeah, I cursed even though_ rich women_ aren't supposed to! But do you know what I say to that, bullshit! I curse as much as I want! C'mon, daddy, let's go. We deserve better treatment than this."

"Tenten, wait-"

"Let her go, Neji. You don't need that misbehaved woman and her poor dying father! Her father will just spread his awful disease to us and wipe our whole clan away!"

As Hiashi's words stung Tenten and her father, the Sake that had been previously inside the glass was suddenly stinging Hiashi's eyes once Tenten had thrown the liquid on to his face.

"Asshole…" she said loud and clear, grabbing her father's hand and walking away.

Neji ran after Tenten and placed his hand on her shoulders, but once he did, she squirmed out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Do me a favor and don't ever speak to me nor look for me again, sir. My father and I would like to walk out of here in peace, or else I'll have to shove my shoe up your uncle's ass….unless something's up there already."

With that, she turned around, still holding her father's hand, and walked away; head held up high with pride.

* * *

**Ruby, why do you always finish your chapters at almost midnight? Idk, Ruby....I think I'm just stupid like that. Ooh, no wonder... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think about it & if you see any mistakes, tell me and I will slap myself and correct them...but specifically tell the mistakes, please, so I can KNOW. Anyway, I saw that District 9 movie...and love it! Aliens are cool and that movie made humans look like jerks. hehehe**

**REVIEW!  
**


	13. Difference

**Chapter 13! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Yes, Tenten was amazing last chapter! :D Anyway, this story is going to start wrapping itself up. No it will not end soon lol. But, certain turning points will start coming up. Anyway, enjoy & review!**

_*_

_*_

_Difference_

_*_

_*_

Majeshiama took a seat on a large rock, his aching feet suddenly turning numb against the cold night. Seeing how tired he was, his daughter took a seat next to him. She quaked as a chilly breeze swayed past by them. She turned her head and her worried expression grew.

"Are you alright, daddy?"

Majeshiama took another breath and looked at her, a weak smile coming up to his tired face. His eyelids hung low, his lips were chapped, and a small fog escaped from his mouth as he spoke. "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine."

But he wasn't, and Tenten felt like breaking down for bringing her father into such a mess. If she hadn't brought her father to the useless ceremony, he would be in his cozy home right now, not freezing his fragile body up.

She touched his cheek and frowned. "You're cold. You're not fine, and I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. We're no rich folks to be going around, pretending that we can handle these things."

"Don't blame yourself, honey." He placed his cold arm on her shoulders and drew her closer. "You just wanted to make things better, and when we want to make things better, sometimes, it doesn't go the way we want it to go."

"I-I know, but you're suffering. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Don't be taking all of the blame now, Tenten. At first, the ceremony wasn't bad at all. The conversation the king and I had was great and I got the chance to know him very well. The only _thing_ that ruined it was his uncle. Everyone else didn't seem to mind us, but him."

"I know, but like I said, he won't have to worry about us. I'm done with all of this."

Majeshiama looked at her, and knowing that she still felt something for the king, grabbed her hand and stroked it with his, warming her up a bit. "That's what _you_ think, but I know you very well…and that king doesn't look like a quitter."

She sighed, her cold breath visible to her chocolate brown eyes. She felt as if it was better to forget Neji than getting married with him and then being harassed by his uncle and others whom strongly disagreed with their relationship.

"We're just five minutes away from the house. Come on, we can make it." He stood up, his legs trembling against his dark slacks, and pulled her up.

Tenten wrapped her arm around his and walked down the deserted street. They both knew that it was extremely dangerous to walk at night, especially with a weak defense. Thieves, rapists, and murderers hung out mostly at night, taking advantage of fragile pedestrians. Tenten had the strength to fight back, but today, her strength was not present. Hunger, pain, sadness, cold, and tiredness brought her down, and if it brought her down, it certainly brought her father down as well.

Her head turned left and right as they walked towards the lighted area of the street. Their house was not too far, but at their slow pace, it would take them longer to arrive.

A blurry figure stood ahead, and afraid that it was a burglar breaking into their home, Tenten bent down and grabbed a rock. They slowed down their pace, and suddenly the unfamiliar figure walked towards them. Tenten stood in front of her father, hoping she could hit the person straight on with the only weapon she could find.

However, as soon as the person was visible, Tenten dropped the rock and smiled. "Kiba!"

The called man rushed over to them. "Couldn't the lover king sent you and your father in a horse carriage at least rather than letting you two walk in the middle of the night by yourselves."

"We don't need no goddamn Hyuuga ride. God gave us legs, and our legs work fine." Majeshiama said, and right away, Kiba knew that something had happened.

Not questioning anymore, he took off his jacket and gave it to Tenten. "Here before you freeze up."

Murmuring a thanks, she grabbed the jacket and quickly put it on, its cotton layers warming her up. Kiba wrapped his arms around Majeshiama's waist and helped him towards the house.

-

As soon as they had arrived, Majeshiama had switched to his comfortable pajamas, took his medications, and went off to bed.

Tenten had taken off her killer heels and the dress, putting on her comfortable night gown. Afterwards, she had dragged herself to the bathroom to remove the tight bun from her head and the make up. As she had been removing the substance off her face, she saw it slide down the sink and had then looked at herself in the mirror. She had agreed that she looked beautiful with the substance on her face, but it wasn't _her_.

Exiting the bathroom, she walked downstairs to meet with Kiba. He sat on the living room couch, his tired eyes closed.

Tenten sat beside him, and noticing her presence, his eyes shot opened.

"Thanks for everything. You're always around to help."

A slight smirk came across his lips as he took her hand. "It was nothing. You know that I'll always be here for you."

His presence was suddenly causing her to feel nervous and awkward. She smiled weakly at him and removed her hand from his. "Th-Thanks."

He glanced at the clock and seeing that it was getting late, he took her hand again. Tenten gulped, wondering what his intensions were. "It's late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiba grabbed her by surprise as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her cheek, the end of his lips contacting hers nonetheless. Tenten froze as he got up and walked out the door.

After minutes of telling herself what had happened, she got up and decided to go to bed. A good night sleep was the only medicine now for her troubles.

* * *

The roosters went cock-a-doodle-doo and the cows mooed, waking up the residents of the village. The morning started out fair with a cool breeze flying throughout the warm day. Walking nature hung around as people got out from their homes and immediately went to work. The mail carrier placed each mail correctly in its right destination as he walked around the village with his heavy bag.

Tenten groaned and placed her pillow over her head, hearing the animals outside become boisterous. They were hungry, she knew, but she was too tired to even lift her head up and look out the window. Unless the animals were fed, they would not shut up, and if they didn't shut up, Tenten couldn't then continue her beauty sleep. A deep groan escaped her throat as she pushed the thick covers off her body and dragged her eyes opened. Sitting up, she released a tiresome sigh and turned her head, though only to see her father walking by with his cane.

"Daddy, where are you going so early in the morning?"

"To feed the animals of course."

"But you should rest! Let me do it. You need more rest than I do!"

Majeshiama shook his head and waved his hand. "Nonsense. I woke up an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep. I'm restless now, so go back to sleep. I'll feed the animals. Besides, I haven't done that in months. Now, go back to sleep."

The man walked away with his cane, and hearing him take out the sack of corn for the chickens, she laid back down to bed and fell asleep.

-

Majeshiama stood outside, reading the letter the hospital had sent him over and over again. The animals ate their breakfast quietly, munching their food as their larges stomachs were satisfied. Majeshiama frowned, confusion written all over his face.

He suddenly heard someone by the gate, and looking up, his eyes widened.

"King Hyuuga?"

Neji opened the gate and entered, his face expression never leaving at all. Majeshiama watched him as he walked inside, the animals turning their heads and looking at him.

"I know you're wondering how all of those bills had been paid off."

Majeshiama looked at the paper and back at him. "Why did you do it? It was so much money. How can we pay you back if we couldn't even pay these bills?"

"You don't have to pay me back. Think of it as a gift from me to you."

The man was grateful that he had paid off his horrendously huge bill, but he felt sorry for causing the king to waist a lot of money on him.

"Well, thank you very much sir."

"It was nothing. I apologize on behalf of my uncle. He had embarrassed you and Tenten yesterday night, and I cannot forgive him for that."

Majeshiama smiled. "Don't apologize for him, sir. You did nothing wrong. Your uncle is the one that needs to get those man balls of his and apologize for his poor behavior. He embarrassed you and himself, as well."

Neji smirked, nodding in agreement. "Where's Tenten?"

"She's inside, sleeping. She's very tired and I want her to get as much sleep as possible."

Neji had wanted to see her immediately, wanting to fix the mistakes his uncle had caused. Nonetheless, the king knew how tired Tenten would be ever since yesterday.

"I will return in the afternoon-"

"Maybe you shouldn't return at all, sir."

The king turned his head and saw a shorter, brown-haired boy walk towards him with a small white dog on his hand. Neji raised a confused eyebrow, and Kiba stood in front of him, petting Akamaru.

"What did you say?"

"I _said _that you shouldn't return at all. Tenten doesn't want _you_ nor your rich money."

Neji's eyes narrowed angrily, but before he could've told Kiba off, Majeshiama interrupted.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Tenten. I wanted to see how she was doing ever since she was embarrassed yesterday by the Hyuuga clan. Seriously, I thought these rich people didn't know how to act like animals, especially-"

"Kiba, shut up." Tenten's father commanded.

The dog owner looked at him and obliged. Glaring back at the king, he decided to leave instead. The cold atmosphere had soon dispersed. Watching Kiba leave from the corner of his eyes, Majeshiama walked towards the king.

"Are you going to arrest him for his act?"

"No. Locking him up isn't my way of getting rid of him."

* * *

**Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. Hopefully I get to update VERY SOON lol. Anyway, once again, I tend to finish a chapter at midnight. I can't be doing this cuz I'm going back to school on Wednesday, Bad Ruby...... **

**I wish once upon a flying star that the manga will have a NEJITENTEN part. =) (Ruby that was awful! Go back to washing dishes!)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Sting

**Chapter 14! Thank you to the ones that read and double thanks to the ones that left me a review! =) School already started for me, but I'm trying my best to update each week so I can finish this fic! Enjoy this chapter and please review! Flames & Critics are one-hundred percent accepted.**

_*_

_*_

_Sting_

_*_

_*  
_

Tenten ate her breakfast silently, watching her father speak with the next door neighbor, a seventy-something year-old man that had lost an arm during a war that had occurred thirty years ago. She had awaken an hour ago, at exactly two-seventeen. The sun had been burning hot when she had opened her eyes, and her legs had quickly dragged her to the bathroom. The long, relaxing cold shower had relieved her tensed body and had cleared her mind of what had happened a night ago.

Her father and his friend talked about what everyone in the entire country was talking about right now: the argument that had occurred with the Kudaris and Hiashi Hyuuga. It had appeared on _every _newspaper and everyone wouldn't stop talking about it. Conclusions had been drawn as well. Some people had predicted that King Hyuuga was going to kick the Kudaris from the country for talking back to his uncle, leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Others had suddenly thought that the king was going to lock both father and daughter, _or _was going to send them to their deaths. These and other silly punishments had been both written on a separate column of the article and gossiped around.

They had also received letters in the mail as well. One of them had been from an anonymous woman, a woman who was more than just head-over-heels for the king. She had written a hateful letter towards Tenten, telling her that she had been a fool for letting Neji go and that the king needed someone better and that she should visit hell.

Her father had not read the letter, and she was glad too because if he did, God knows what he would've done to track down the person who had really written it and done something that he shouldn't even be thinking about.

Other letters had supported her and congratulated her on stepping up for herself and her father, and those her and her father had read together. As for the hateful letters, (all of them had been towards her, and she was glad. She would track down the person who would write an offensive letter towards her father) Tenten had hidden most of them from her father. Majeshiama had only read three, though they weren't _as offensive _as some that Tenten had read in her room by herself.

While reading some of the letters, she couldn't help but feel depressed. Nonetheless, she didn't let a single tear escape. No. She had kept telling herself not to waste tears on people who never cared about her and who will never do. However, there so many hateful letters towards her….and some had even had the decency to call her a whore. Didn't they know that she was _just _seventeen?

She had burned a few of the letters, but the rest, mostly the very hateful ones, she had decided to keep them. They were now inside a large rice sack, and she had planned before to send them all to Neji, so he could know what his uncle had started.

Majeshiama entered the house, his dark eyes casting towards her. "You're feeling much better."

She gave him a weak smile, dropping the plate inside the sink and soon washing it.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

It was a lie, both knew, but both didn't bother admitting it. Majeshiama sighed and sat down on the small couch, leaning his cane against the wall behind him. "You know, we can always move out of this country. Your mother's brother lives a country away from us. We can always go there."

After putting the cleaned dish away, Tenten walked over to the living room and sat down beside him. "Living somewhere else?" It would be difficult living somewhere else. The main reason why her father had suggested said idea was to protect his one and only child. Both of them knew that the more they stayed, the more these people (haters, correction) would write to her and taunt her. Now and days, no one kept their mouths shut. Now and days, everyone was on top of everyone else's business.

"What about the money? The house? Your health? We can't just move out. What if you get a stroke again or faint in the middle of the road and there's no help at all? And how are we going to move out if we have no transportation, and besides, we haven't talked to my uncle in years! How would we know if he still lives over there?"

Majeshiama sighed, running his hand through his falling hair (a small bald spot was visible in the middle of his head). "I just want you to get away from the king and everybody else. I can't stand these people judging you for standing up for me and yourself."

Tenten shifted closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Does it matter whether I move or not? No matter where I go, people will still be talking about me, judging me. They'll recognize me in the new country, point me out, and talk about how I was _'that girl that talked backed to Hiashi Hyuuga and rejected King Neji's marriage proposal' _and then they'll make fun of me for it. They don't care that I'm just seventeen and wants to experience _love _and not wealth that will then die off on you! So, what's the point of moving when the past will just come right back at me?"

Majeshiama's frown deepened. "I want you to start new."

"I know, and so do I. I can't believe that a simple problem has stirred so many people. What should I do, daddy? I _don't _want to leave my home just because half of the country hates me for rejecting Neji. This is our home and we shouldn't leave just because some people want us to."

Majeshiama grabbed his cane and stood up, heading towards the door. "Do what _you _think is right to do, Tenten. Don't let anybody else tamper with your feelings towards anything. I am going to take a walk right now with the next door neighbor. You should walk around and think things through as well."

The man walked towards the door, but before he could've opened it, he halted. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Neji came early this morning."

Tenten's head shot right up, her heart suddenly beating faster. "He did? What did he want?"

Majeshiama turned his head and gave her an obvious stare. "You already know _whom _he wants to see, Tenten. But sadly, that person was asleep while he had come. He said he would come later." And with that, the ill father opened the door and walked out, ready to meet his friend and take a stroll around the street.

Tenten began to play with the hem of her shirt. She cursed herself for sleeping while he had come, but at the same time, she was glad that she had been sleeping. Talking to him so soon wasn't something Tenten wanted to do.

Groaning, she stood up and headed out the door, agreeing with her father that a stroll would be nice for her right now.

* * *

Neji walked out of his uncle's second home, not bothering with looking back at the leader of his family. They had a second argument, and for the second time, Neji had made his uncle stay shut. He still respected the man, but he had warned him about interfering with the relationship Neji once had with the peasant.

Now that the long and aggressive argument was over, Neji had only one thing in his head: to look for Tenten and make her accept his proposal. He couldn't just watch her leave like that. He wanted her. No. He _needed _her. He felt in-person when he was around her. He also felt stronger and felt as if he had someone in life to protect and care for. It was definitely her, he knew it, and admitted it. At first, he had felt disgusted over such idea (him not being the romantic type, of course). Though thoughts after thoughts, he had come to the conclusion that he, in fact, felt something strong for her, and in the back of his mind, the word _love _kept on reminding me.

He almost chuckled at the thought of love. The only person he had loved was his father, but that was different. That was family. Now, this was a girl he had met weeks ago and had quickly wanted to know so much about her. And because of that, he couldn't just let her go like that. He couldn't, and especially since someone else has their eyes on her as well.

* * *

Tenten was deep into the forest, wanting to get away from every person. Animals had passed here and there, and she had mentally taken note of how better off they were than humans.

"You guys don't have to worry about others talking behind your back, nor marriage, nor-"

She had stopped as the animals (deer, squirrels, and other living things) had left, leaving her completely alone.

"….But you guys _do _have to fear about being preys." She had finished.

Now, sitting by the edge of a large rock, she stared at river, the same river that she and Lee had come to get some water minutes before running into the king. Grabbing a pebble, she threw it at the water, seeing an aftermath of circles form. How relaxing it would be to swim in there, but Tenten knew better. _Anyone _can come out of nowhere and find her; and if they did, then people would _definitely _call her a whore even more for taking a bath in the river in the nude.

Her mind went back at Neji. He had visited her in the morning, but she had been asleep. She felt like talking to him right now, but what would she say? 'I still want to be with you'? Yes, Tenten wanted to be with him, but no, she won't let her and her father get humiliated again by his heartless uncle.

"…But damn why can't I stop thinking about him?"

She threw a bigger rock, out of frustration, and immediately regretted it. Due to the rock's size, it had made a splash large enough to sent a small wave back at her. Nonetheless, it only wet her feet. Tenten took off her sandals and put her feet inside the water.

"What have you done to me, Neji?"

"I should be asking you that."

Her body quickly turned around, though too quickly as she suddenly slipped and fell backwards into the river. Cold water suddenly rose up her nostrils as she had went face down first. She felt rocks and dirt scratch her hands as she tried to get back up quickly. Strong hands suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back up. Tenten spit out the water that had gotten into her mouth and was helped back up the riverbank. She felt a soft, warm jacket placed on top of her.

"You should be more careful."

"You shouldn't have snuck on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack, _sir_."

Neji's eyes narrowed, sending her a glare. Tenten looked away, her cheeks suddenly flushing.

"Stop the act, Tenten. I didn't come here to play games with you."

The peasant rolled her eyes and got up, throwing his jacket back at him. "Neither am I."

She started to walk away, but his hand reached up and grabbed her hand. Tenten's eyes widened as her feet slipped again but this time she fell on the king. He grabbed her arms and brought her down even more, the thought of letting her escape not even coming to his mind. The peasant's face flushed even more as she felt his arms wrap around her body.

__

God, he smells so good….

She felt his breath on her neck as he caressed her cheek. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Obviously, taking you back."

"Why? So your uncle can run his mouth on me and my father again?"

Neji sighed, snuggling his face against the crook of her neck. "I apologize for that."

Tenten relaxed a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm bringing your family problems when you already have enough to deal with."

Tenten kept shut, her fingers playing with his soft locks.

"He caused people to write hateful letters to you-"

"How do you know about that?"

He looked at her for a second, removing the hair ties from her hair and staring at her as her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"I received some letters as well, stating that you're not worthy of my love."

Tenten looked down, her eyes casting to her hands as he leaned forward, his cool lips touching her ear.

"It hurts me to see such treatment…and it's all because of me."

He cupped her face and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Tenten, and I know that you want _us_ together as well."

She wasn't shocked. For some reason, Tenten knew that Neji had known everything. Yes, she still wanted to be with him….but was it safe?

_Do what you think is right to do, Tenten. Don't let anybody else tamper with your feelings towards anything.  
_  
Her father's words….

His lips brushed hers and subconsciously, her arms wrapped around his immediately.

"I don't want to lose you either…"

* * *

**OK I am finished with this chapter and I'm glad cuz I really wanna finish this fic before October. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there's any mistake that you had noticed, don't hesitate on pointing it out. I have to go to bed now cuz I got school tomorrow....*sigh*....but anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed and be safe!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	15. Plans Towards the Heart

**I'm back! First, I would like to apologize for always delaying this fic in order to finish other fics. But, in order to make my apology mean SOMETHING, I shall update two chapters today instead of one! Recap of previous chapter: Tenten received the nasty notes cuz she dumped Neji and etc..... Enjoy this chapter and please review! =)**

_*_

_*_

_Plans towards the Heart_

_*_

_*  
_

It was the first public speech Neji was giving after taking office. With ninjas standing beside and behind him (deliberately watching for any danger), he spoke of important issues.

Thousands of citizens were present. Some were news reporters, standing with paper and writing utensils, writing down whatever he was saying.

The first topic had been about taxes. Perceptibly, everyone wanted lower taxes on their agriculture. Peasants complained about the price for cotton, wheat, and other beneficial products while the city people complained about the sanitary issues that Hizashi had never solved.

Neji promised the city folks that sidewalks were going to be cleaned twice everyday (morning and night) and more garbage cans will be placed on every end of each block. However, it doesn't stop there. Garbage will be picked up three times a week (at night) and fresher water will be available.

Taxes on cotton will be reduced by thirty-five percent only, though the taxes for food source will be reduced for more than sixty-percent.

The citizens were overjoyed to hear the fantastic news. After they all clapped and cheered at him, he went to the next important topic: health-care.

Three new hospitals were already planned and scheduled to construction and new professional nurses and doctors were already hired for the job (as well as other opening jobs at the hospitals). More pharmacies were also to be constructed and new medications with lowered prices.

Education was also going to expand. More ninja schools were going to be constructed (since a myriad number of men wanted to become ninjas), as well as nursing schools, and other beneficial schools.

The army were also going to increase in strength: offense and defense. Due to the country's stronger military, other nations had started to train their military strength in order to beat them. However, in some nations, such thing was impossible due to the fact that they lacked in money.

The Hyuuga prodigy answered every questions his people asked him carefully. They mostly asked him about when these changes were going to begin, and he replied that it will start in a range from two to nine weeks.

As more questions were yelled out on top of one another, Neji had a hard time decipher. Nonetheless, a sudden question caused him to tense.

"When is the wedding?"

Heads turned and stared at the young, red-headed man who had said that. Wearing a ripped gray shirt with ripped black slacks and dirty sandals, he wore a sombrero and held a chicken by his hip.

"When's the wedding?" he asked again, grinning.

Neji sighed and looked at the curious nosy man. "I did not come here to discuss about my personal life. I came here to discuss about your needs."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, sir… But we simply want to know when your wedding with that cutie brunette is!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "That _cutie brunette_ you're referring to is Tenten Kudari, and so far no wedding plan has been made."

"Did you propose to her?!"

Neji stared at the female high-pitched voice that had said asked that. It was a chubby green-eyed woman, probably in her mid-fifties, wearing a sky-blue dress that reached her ankles along with a yellow apron.

"I have not performed such action yet."

"Well, you should sir, before any other hot fellow takes her!"

Kiba suddenly came to his mind, though he kept his composure. His eyes scanned at every person standing before him. They all looked back at him, curiosity running through their eyes.

"I'm sure no such thing will happen."

* * *

Majeshiama read his newspaper, smiling at the article written on the left side corner. It was about the king's first public speech from yesterday. The article explained much of what he said, especially the part about wedding with his precious daughter Tenten.

Apparently, everyone in the country wanted King Hyuuga and Tenten to wed as possible. They were all eager to see the strict, cold, uncaring king get married with a young, free-spirited tough young girl like Tenten. Every resident in the country (except for Kiba, of course) were eager to see how their child, the heir, would look good and if he (princesses couldn't become heirs) would be as strong, or stronger, than the king himself.

Majeshiama chuckled. A grandson or granddaughter was the last thing in his mind, however, he didn't mind one.

"What are you smiling at?"

The ill man looked up at her, his smile never leaving. "The fact of having a grandson or granddaughter?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she turned off the stove as soon as dinner was finished cooking. "Do you seriously think I'm going to be popping out kids like crazy any time soon?"

Her father shrugged. "I never said I wanted grandchildren; I was just wondering how it'll feel to have a grandchild."

Tenten placed the food on the table, later placing the napkins and eating utensils by each plate. Majeshiama grabbed his cane, using it as support as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen with the newspaper under his armpit.

Tenten took out the dining room chair for him and, resembling a gentleman taking out the seat for his date, and carefully pushed the chair into the table as he sat down.

They ate in silence, the crickets from outside only heard.

Tenten thought deeply about the growing relationship, and how almost a month has passed since she had last received a letter in the mail by some unknown person, telling her that she didn't deserve Neji's love.

For the past month, Neji had taken her out to luxurious restaurants and other gorgeous places.

He had once taken her to a hotel, where they had spent the whole night there only to themselves. That day, she had asked Lee to sleepover at her house to watch over her father. Both men had guessed what the couple had been doing in the hotel, and that had included sex, though Tenten had sore on her name that she and the king had not performed such action. They had, of course, made out passionately on the king-sized bed after having a deliciously made meal.

"Are you going anywhere tonight with Neji?" Majeshiama asked, breaking her thoughts.

She nodded as she played with her food. "He told me yesterday that he was going to make me somewhere special tonight. I don't know where though."

"He's always taking you somewhere special." her father said. "And I'm curious of what you two do in those_ special places_."

Tenten's face flushed. It was awkward talking about her "sex life" towards her father.

"We don't do anything of what you're thinking of."

Majeshiama looked at her, shaking his head. "Don't play dumb with me, young lady. When we were your age, your mother and I would sneak out at night and go into the forest and do many things in there."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow, eager to listen to the story of her parents when they were the same age as her.

"Three or four months after we met, I think, we began sneaking out at exactly two-thirty in the morning and we would return at four, maybe five or six sometimes. During the second or third week, we almost got caught by her father. When I was taking her back home at four-thirty in the morning, he was standing outside. We ran towards the back of your mother's house and she snuck inside through the back door."

"What was grandpa doing outside then?"

"Smoking." her father replied. "He was lighting a cigarette with an already burnt match."

"Did you two ever get caught?"

"Yeah. After months of sneaking out and not getting caught, we started loosening up because each night, we had the big idea that we wouldn't get caught at all. We became careless. One night after we snuck out and before we even went out through the gate, her mother had caught us. We froze. Her father came out with a riffle and I saw my life flash in front of my eyes in three seconds."

Tenten laughed. "Did he shoot you?"

"No, because he knew me already. It wasn't like his daughter was dating a fifty-year-old stranger. He called my father, and they talked. Your mother and I explained to them that no matter what they do to separate us, we'll somehow meet up with one another in the future and unite ourselves."

"Did they ever separated you two?"

The ill man chuckled. "No, they didn't even try. And later on, as you know it, they died. The Majeshiama family is a very short family, and it'll be best for you to get married with the King."

His expression turned serious, and she too looked back at him.

"I don't want you to think that we're using him just so you can be protected from the curse that runs in our family; I just want you to be safe and I know that you'll have a healthier life within the walls of the Hyuuga Clan."

"…But no matter what, I'll always be a Majeshiama and I'll always be proud of my parents and where I come from."

Majeshiama smiled. "That's great." He looked at the clock sitting on the pallid wall. "The king should be coming soon. Why don't you start getting ready? I'll do the dishes."

"No, I'll do the dishes before I go! I don't want to leave the house a mess."

Her father stood up, and with the aid of his cane, walked over to the kitchen sink. "It's only the dishes, Tenten. The house is perfectly fine. Now go upstairs and get ready."

Releasing a sigh, she nodded her head and went upstairs to the prepare a bag of extra clothes and other necessities, just like instructed by the king himself. Wanting to look great for him, she took out her most gorgeous dresses. Most of them, nonetheless, had been from Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, as an apology for her father's act. She had also received jewelry and expensive shoes that she only kept on the back side of her closet so no one saw them but her.

Picking out six different designed dresses, three different type of shoes, her favorite nightgown, jewelry, and other things, she neatly placed them inside the bag. She wanted to surprise Neji by wearing one of her best outfits.

Reaching to the back of her closet, she took out a strapless faded purple dress that embraced her body and reached her knees and put it on. She undid her two buns and let her long, brown hair cascade down her back.

She looked at her reflection and smiled.

_Neji would love it…_

Hearing a knock on the front door, she immediately closed her bag and hurried downstairs barefoot, holding her shiny pair of heels in her left hand.

Once she settled on the first floor and heard her father open the door, she quickly put on her shoes and anxiously waited to see him.

However, it wasn't him. Instead, it was Lee (who was going to stay with Majeshiama) and Kiba.

For a moment, their eyes locked.

"Ah, Tenten, you look gorgeous!" Lee exclaimed, his pristine teeth shining.

Tenten flushed. "Thanks, Lee. And thank you, again, for staying over here to watch over my father."

"It's not a problem at all. Besides, your father owes me another game of chess!"

"And I'll keep on beating your ass every time you come here!" Majeshiama exclaimed.

Tenten giggled. "I'm very grateful to have a friend like you, Lee."

Kiba suddenly stepped forward, his face emotionless. "Lee can't baby-sit your father almost everyday, you know, Tenten, so make sure your boyfriend knows that."

"I'm already aware of that…"

* * *

**Finished, but now you guys go ahead to chapter 16 and enjoy it as well!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Hand in Marriage?

**Chapter 16! Once again, 2 chapters in a day for YOU lovely NejTen fans out there reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter and my full attention is on this story now cuz it's the ONLY incomplete story I have to finish! So, enjoy this chapter and review please!**

_*_

_*_

_Hand in Marriage?_

_*_

_*  
_

Heads turned and saw none other than Hyuuga Neji standing by the door, hands inside his pockets and like always, his face emotionless. Slightly, Kiba's eyes narrowed as he daringly glared at his king. Hands still buried inside his pockets, Neji walked past the angered teen and towards Tenten.

Smilingly, she quickly walked towards him and embraced him tightly.

"You're pretty early." she said, ignoring the glare her friend was sending her and Neji.

"I hate rushing through things. Let's go now."

She nodded briefly and then turned to her father. They embraced each other and he kissed her forehead.

"Take care of my little girl."

"You know you do not need to worry about her safety. She won't leave my sight." the king replied as Tenten thanked Lee by giving him a sisterly hug.

Once she was finished, she turned back to Neji and grabbed his hand. A guard then came into the house and grabbed Tenten's bag, walking out the door and loading the horse-carriage.

"I'll see you tomorrow, daddy."

Majeshiama nodded and watched her daughter leave with the king.

Kiba glared one more time at the couple as they, hand-in-hand, walked out of the house.

A slight breeze caused an eager Tenten to shiver as she was led towards the waiting carriage. Neji opened the door for her and helped her get inside, nosy neighbors peering from their windows and watching their king leave with his brown-haired woman.

Tenten ignored the stares, face flushed, as she sat back on the comfy seat and waited for Neji. Through the small window, she looked up at the star-gleaming sky.

As soon as the king was seated, the carriages (two of them had accompanied the king with ninjas inside just in case of any danger) began to shift. They rode down the wide dusty road, passing onlookers as they stared at the carriage in which the King and his future wife were riding in.

-

Admiringly, Tenten studied the magnificent place. A scent of lilies defused the room, sending a feeling of joy to the ones who were presently inside. The walls had a mystical color of burgundy, decorated with fresh natural flowers and traditional artifacts. Wealthy men and women walked around the living room of the entire salon and spa house. Some of the women had their luxurious hair done by professional hair stylists, while a few other simply received a comfortable massage. Some men were also getting a smooth massage, while others were being aided on keeping their bodies well-built.

Tenten stepped behind the king, watching all the _rich folks_ walk around the place, minding their own businesses.

Neji's eyes rolled to the side of his head, looking at her with his everyday emotionless face. "What's wrong?"

"It feels awkward being here, with all of these rich people. I've never been in a place this fancy before."

"There is no need for you to feel such way. You are with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her across the outsized room (she had embarrassingly thought that the living room itself was bigger than her whole entire house).

As they passed the beautiful people, they suddenly turned their heads and looked at them as if they were the newest thing recently discovered in the world.

Women stared at the king with a luscious face expression, biting their bottom red lips and winking their long-lashed eyes towards his direction.

A strike of jealousy hit her as she gave a warning look to the women, although it had not bothered them at all.

Stopping in front of a pair of doors, the long-haired prodigy took out a key from his right pocket and opened the door. Once the doors were wide opened, Tenten peeked inside and gasp at the massive bedroom.

She felt as if she was already in her honeymoon.

Walking inside, she rummaged through the outstanding features of the room. A large bed laid between to small chests, two pallid curtains covering a pair of glass doors that led to the balcony, another door that led towards the bathroom (Tenten didn't think, she _knew_ that the bathroom was three or four times bigger than her bathroom), and a closet.

Her bag, along with Neji's belongings too, sat in front of the closet. Excitedly, she ran towards the bed and jumped on it, giggling as the bounciness of the mattresses caused her to jump up and down. Her long chestnut-colored hair splashed throughout her back and shoulders as the skirt of her dress went up and down as well, though she did not paid any heed to that since she had shorts under.

The king watched his future (hopefully) wife childishly play around on the large bed, as if she had never seen such thing before (although, she really had not).

Finally, she settled down and laid on it, staring up at the pale ceiling. Neji sauntered towards the bed, hands deep inside his pockets, touching the square-shaped box. Tenten turned her head and looked at him with a happy smile, though sending him a message in which he quickly understood.

Quietly, he laid down on the bed with her. Grabbing her thin long arms, he shifted her so she was sitting on him, a small short giggle escaping her throat. She looked at him with desire, wanting nothing more but his touch and love.

Lowering herself, their lips connected immediately as the long bright night continued going on. Face flushed more than ever, she placed her hands inside shirt and felt his hard-toned skin beneath her hands. Gosh, for how many hours does he work out?

Unexpectedly, he flipped them over. As soon as her mind had accepted the fact that she was beneath him, it had also taken in the fact that his hands were beneath the skirt of her dress. Oh, what would her father say if he knew-

Her stomach suddenly growled, breaking the hot make-out section. He looked at her, the slightest of smirks appearing on his face. Her lips pouted and she looked away.

"It seems as if someone wants a snack before bedtime."

He climbed off her and grabbed her hand, helping her get up. Once her feet touched the floor, she fixed herself up.

The king felt the small box still inside his pocket, not wanting Tenten to find out about it just yet.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly.

-

Tenten was dreaming. She had to be dreaming, correct? Gorgeous place, lovely music, delicious food. What else can gladly happen in just one night?

She looked down at the fascinating meal sitting on her plate. The smell of it made her eyes tear with joy. She had seen meals like these before, but has never tasted them. Besides the recipes for such meal being unbelievably expensive, the timing for making such fancy meal took more than just a couple of hours.

Neji silently witnessed her eat, the end of his lips shifted upwards as he saw how she un-etiquette-ly ate. Few people, mainly prince and princess, ambassadors, or ministers, stared at the only_ poor human_ in the room disbelievingly. King Hyuuga didn't care whether they were disgusted by her way of eating (which they were) or dazed by the fact that a lower-class citizen, a peasant, was spending her night at an expensive place that consisted of a hotel, spa, salon, saloon, restaurant, and had a private pool.

A small portion of her rice fell out of her plate and on the table, and uncaringly, she grabbed it with her hand and quickly put it inside her mouth.

_Never let food go to waste_, her father had always lectured her.

A foreign princess rolled her eyes as she fanned herself. Another woman, whom was one of a prince's mistresses, giggled at the peasant as she whispered into her friend's ear.

After gulping down the meal, she grabbed the silver chalice and drank the wine. Never before in her life had she drank wine, and boy did it taste great!

"Don't drink it like that, you can choke."

"Then how do I drink it?" she asked, feeling embarrassed as she now noticed the stares peo-_rich folks_- were giving her.

"You drink it slowly, or else you'll choke and spit it out… And you don't want that happening."

Tenten shook her head, biting her lips embarrassingly. She prayed that everyone would just stop staring at her. Eating is eating; no matter what, the food is going to end up in the stomach and then out…. Right?

Shaking, she placed the chalice by her pink lips and tilted it upwards, feeling the liquid trickle through her lips and down her throat.

Neji watched her cautiously, waiting for her to finish. As soon as she did (noticing her reddened face from the odd taste of the wine), he grabbed her hand and once she looked up at him, they made eye contact.

"I've known you for quite a while already, and I want to expand our relationship."

Tenten's eyes widened, and in the back of her mind, she had a hint of what he was going to do next but did not get away with herself. Anxiously but patiently, she waited for him to continue on.

"I know we have known each other for a few months, but I know I'm making the right decision."

Her legs swung back and forth, her heart pounding keenly against her chest. She witnessed him put his hand inside his pocket and seconds later take it out with an object inside his hand. Tenten stared at the for a few comprehending seconds, suddenly realizing that it was a scarlet colored box.

Her eyes widened slightly as the small box was opened and a small ring with a gleaming large diamond on top was seen. She felt her heart ripped out from her chest as Neji took out the small ring, which had her full name_** Tenten Ama Kudari**_ neatly carved around the circular part.

"Tenten Ama Kudari, will you accept my hand in marriage?"

* * *

**Finished! Oh, FINALLY! Sorry it took me to take these 2 chapters to get uploaded, but I had an important test today. How important? Today is Saturday. I had to ruin my beautiful Saturday by getting up at six in the morning and go to school to take a country/state/whatever it's called test and it's raining and cold.......... Grr.... Anyway, I'll update sometime next week! =)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	17. The Perfect Wife

**Chapter 17! Thank you to EVERYONE that left me a review! All of you were glad that I uploaded two chapter on the same day! Halloween's coming up and I looooove that day! You can dress up as whatever you want and you won't be made fun of! Enjoy & review!**

_*_

_*_

_The Perfect Wife_

_*_

_*_

The diamond's gleaming beauty almost blinded Tenten as the king slipped the ring on her finger. The ring was _perfect_. It was as if was custom-made for her. Well, without a doubt, it was made for her. Her _name_ was written it! Her _name_! Never in her life had she seen her name carved beautifully on an expensive piece of jewelry.

People from aside stared at them, a few women rolling their eyes, murmuring to themselves how fatuous her reaction was when she first saw the gleaming ring. Had she never seen gold or diamond before in her life - they had asked themselves, glaring at her, some with envy.

The king stared at her amusingly, watching her diligently. She turned her hand various times, staring at the valuable piece of jewelry that shone around her finger on her left hand.

Tenten had a desire to run home and show her father the outrageously amazing engagement ring. Nevertheless, controlling her excitement, she took in deep breaths and looked up at him again.

"I-It's beautiful."

"Does that mean you accept?"

Tenten's cheek flushed more and she released a nervous giggle. "S-Sorry….. And yes, I accept your hand in marriage."

The king continued to hold her hand as he leaned closer and pecked her lips, glad that she was a step further to his grasp. And once she was fully his, he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. Oh, he knew, perfectly, knew that he was thinking selfishly, but he didn't care. Tenten is the only person that had made a long-lasting impression on Neji, and even though their relationship had gotten better over the weeks, he felt as if he wanted to know much more about her.

Yes, she was the perfect wife.

* * *

Etiquette was definitely something Tenten hated to learn about. Pinky out, head up, mind opened, mouth closed, and legs crossed…….. These were few of the punishments that Tenten had to cope with, starting now, if she was to be Neji's wife.

Sitting in front of her was none other than Hinata Hyuuga and Claire. Tenten was glad to see Hinata, but not Claire.

Silently, she sat there on the comfy chair, sending glances towards her left hand and at the still-gleaming ring. The peasant recalled her father's reaction (two days ago) after she had ran into her house and immediately showed him the ring. A hint of sadness had first risen upon his face, however, that had soon turned into happiness. Tenten had felt (and still does) guilty after showing him the ring. She had overhead him that night praying in front of a picture of her mother, telling her how quickly his only child had grown and how quickly his life was going to go away.

Worriedly, Tenten had told Neji about this yesterday and the king had decided to take Majeshiama golfing today while she received her lesson on etiquette.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention to what I'm saying!"

Claire's grotesque voice broke her thoughts as she snapped her head up and glared at the strict woman.

"I was thinking about my father." Tenten responded back.

"He's with the king, what is to worry about?"

Tenten opened her mouth to reply back at the evil lady standing in front of her, but Hinata beat her to the task.

"C-Claire, Tenten's f-f-father is severely i-ill…"

The woman shrugged uncaringly. "He's still with the king. It's not like he's going to die in the next five seconds."

The brunette's eyes narrowed and she quickly got up. Claire, surprised at such gesture, shifted closer to the peasant. Before any of the two could've started pulling each other's hair, Hinata got up and got in between them.

"Please, n-no."

"Then tell this witch over here to keep her shit-eating mouth closed if she's going to talk bad about my father."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid. Don't you realize how important this is?"

Tenten didn't reply, and Claire went on. "Anything you do or say will cause other people to gossip about you, and you know that perfectly. Half of the country hated you just because you stood up against you and your father towards the king's uncle; and everyone knows how much of an ass that man is!"

Tenten's lips were pressed together as Claire went on. "Oh, and have you read the newspapers yesterday, the day before yesterday, and today? They're _still_ talking about how you reacted when the king proposed to you."

"I don't care what they write about me. I know what's right and wrong about myself, not them."

Claire laughed. "Girl, you have a lot of growing up to do. Sooner or later, you're going to let them into your mind and mess you up. It has happened to many people before. At first, they would ignore the gossipers, but months after months and years after years, they got fed up with it, let their anger get the best of them and do something stupid… And after that, their reputation goes down the well."

Tenten blinked. "I know. I've read about situations like those."

"Doesn't seem like it. I'm teaching you how to act so then you won't embarrass both you and King Hyuuga. But, don't listen to what I say… I rather read about 'Queen Hyuuga' embarrassing herself in front of everyone and causing the Hyuuga Clan shame."

Claire turned and left, feeling angry yet somehow glad while exiting the room. Tenten stared down at her feet, her face flushed as the woman's words sunk into her head. Was she going to shame Neji's family? Was she going to cause Neji to despise her in the future?

The peasant glanced at her ring, and as her emotions continued to get the best of her, she noticed that it wasn't shining anymore.

"Don't l-let her words g-get you, Tenten." Hinata said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Tenten continue to stare at her ring as she replied. "But what if she's right? I'm going to bring shame towards your family-"

"N-No you're not. You're a v-very kind girl, T-Tenten, and everyone in my family likes you!"

Tenten looked at her perplexedly. "Everyone? You must've forgotten about your father."

Hinata bit her lower lip and removed her hand from her shoulder. "Do not pay any heed towards my father. He's having a hard time accepting you, but sooner or later, he'll warm up; I know him. And besides, Claire's just trying to scare you."

"Why? What have I done to her?"

Hinata shook her head. "You did nothing to her. No one did, well, m-maybe my c-cousin…"

Tenten's brows rose. "N-Neji? What did he do to her?"

"D-Don't start thinking negatively, Tenten, my cousin d-did nothing bad to her. Two years before m-my uncle passed away, Claire h-had wanted Neji to m-marry her, b-but h-he didn't want to. She persisted for months and m-months, and even offered him her virginity, but he s-still declined."

"How did they meet?"

"Her father is a doctor, and h-he's the doctor that t-treated my uncle w-when he was alive. Her m-mother was a fashion designer, a-and once her mother died, she owned every store and company h-her mother had owned. Claire's f-famous worldwide for designing the most beautiful d-dresses, amazing hair s-styles, perfect h-house decorations, a-and much m-more."

"So what now? She wants revenge on me or something?"

Hinata shrugged. "I-I do not know, but she'll do o-or say anything to m-make you feel uncomfortable. That's w-why she said those things, to scare you and make you n-not want to m-marry my cousin n-no more. H-Her jealousy g-gets th-the best of h-her."

"I can see that." Tenten said, rubbing the back of her head. "But I also want to make your family happy by showing them that I can act and become a good wife for Neji."

Hinata smiled. "T-Then I'll h-help you."

The peasant grinned and nodded.

"F-First, I'll teach y-you how to w-walk, since it's t-the easiest."

Tenten nodded and stood next Neji's younger cousin. She glanced at her as Hinata walked towards the wall and then back with her head up, shoulders relaxed, and hands holding the large skirt of her dress.

"N-Now you t-try." she said.

Tenten nodded, biting her lip as she stared at the wall. Taking and releasing a deep breath, she walked towards the wall the same way Hinata did.

"Y-You're shoulders a-are t-tensed, relax th-them!"

Tenten let her shoulders slump, but that was another failure.

"D-Don't slump your sh-shoulders. Raise th-them back up b-but relax. And y-your head has t-to be a bit more u- n-no, too u-up."

"How?" Tenten inquired frustratingly.

Hinata thought for a while, and suddenly her pearly pallid eyes widened as a large smile spread across her lips. Swiftly, she grabbed a large book and then walked over to Tenten, placing the book on top of her head.

"Th-There! N-Now, try to w-walk."

Tenten took the first step, but suddenly the book slid off her head, hit her shoulder hard and crashed against an emerald colored vase before falling on the floor.

Tenten stared at the mess and then at Hinata. "Ooops, I guess I need more practice than I thought."

* * *

**I'm done! Damn, I always update by midnight. Why? Cuz I'm a retard like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be updated by Halloween. Speaking of Halloween, I'm going to be a pirate! Arrgghh. xD What are YOU going to dress as?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	18. Steps

**Chapter 18! Thank you to those who reviewed! Again, forgive me for my tardiness! I had a lot to do last week (aka exams) and other fun stuff. Yup, that's life. Anyway, since there's a lot of days off for me in this month, I'll have more time to work on this story. The problem is that I'm slow and multitask at the same time. xD Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Critics and flamers are more than welcome! **

_*_

_*_

_Steps...._

_*_

_*_

**_First week of rehearsal._**

Tenten walked down the middle of the room with a stack of three textbooks on her head as Hinata grinned at her improvement and Neji watched her from his peripheral vision. Walking with her head held high up, she stared at the wall in front of her with her shoulders up but relaxed, her arms set aside, and her face stern.

The king, resuming his paperwork, ever so smirked as he saw the transformation of her walk. He had been told about what Claire had said to his fiancée while trying to scare her, and he was glad that Tenten had not paid any attention to her. He was too close to suddenly lose her.

**_Second week of rehearsal_**

Gently, she grabbed her teacup and lady-like, she sipped her herbal tea. Hinata sat in front of her, though staring at her deliberately. She took notice of Tenten's posture, how she was holding the small elegantly-designed cup, how far back her head was declined as she gulped her drink, and if her pinky was out or not.

After setting the teacup on the coffee table betwixt them, Tenten glanced back at Hinata with a questioning look. "How did I do?"

The younger girl's smiled appear as she clapped her hands once in front of her chest. "Y-You did great, Tenten! And, your pinky was out this time."

**_Third week of rehearsal_**

Tenten stood behind the podium with two sheets of paper sitting in front of her as she looked at her audience: Hinata and a hundred other empty chairs. Sighing, she recalled what she had to do.

Make eye contact with the audience

Make sure they do not look away from you or look bored and especially do not fall asleep

Make sure they do not interrupt you

And smile

Looking down for a brief second, she recalled the topic of her speech: how she will be a good wife and a great mother to her soon-to-come family.

The peasant also remembered the topics she had to include in her speech: how she will be faithful to King Hyuuga and her children, how she will give Neji as many children as possible, the fact that she will do as her husband commands, and she will serve as a positive role model towards princesses so they do not commit adultery when they grow up.

"How long does this speech have to be?" Tenten asked, the whole idea of a speech causing her to suddenly become ill.

"It should l-last at least four minutes. Neji has to give a speech for an hour."

"But he's used to giving speeches for that long, if not longer, about his life and what he'll do for this country, but not me. I can't give a four or five minute speech about Neji doing whatever he wants with my mind and body, how I need to give him a male heir first and then a bunch of kids afterwards in order to continue the clan, and how I will be a good mother to them. I never took care of kids in my life, just my parents. I don't know how to deal with them. I don't even have brothers or sisters!"

Hinata scratched the back of her head. "I think I have an idea…"  
_**  
Fourth week of rehearsal **_

Carefully, she poured the coffee inside the small cup, hoping she wouldn't accidentally spill everything nearby. Nonetheless, this was one of the easiest lessons that Tenten had taken throughout the long pressuring weeks. She had poured tea and coffee so much for her father over the past ten years that she can do the simple task with one hand. However, because tea, coffee, and other important drinks must be served with beauty, she had to position herself in a certain way and make sure her movements did not show any thing unsightly.

"How'd I do?" she asked, placing the container back on the table.

"You did better than yesterday, b-but try not to shake so much and relax."

**_Fifth week of rehearsal_**

Tenten threw herself on the couch as the loud screeching sound of the children's screams tortured her ears and aching head. She glanced at her fiancé's cousin and saw her cradling a five-year-old blond princess. The little girl was cute, yet her loud screeches and horrible tantrum was causing Tenten to despise children.

The peasant looked at the screaming boy in front of her as he kicked the couch. Startling, Tenten jumped.

_Damn kid is going to give me a heart attack…_

"Can you calm down, please?"

"No! I want my mother, you dumb harlot!"

Tenten's eyes widened as she abruptly stood up and glared down at him. "Harlot? Where in hell did you learn that word? You're just four years old!"

"My father's mistress is a harlot!"

_That explains everything…._

_**Sixth week of rehearsal**_

Tenten glared at the needles in her hands, wincing at the pain after she had accidentally pierced her skin with them. She glanced at Hinata and saw the beautiful scarf she had sewn. Afterwards, she looked down at her own work and cringed.

"Hinata, I don't know how to sew."

Hinata glanced at her work and giggled. "You sewed a-a lovely sock!"

"….It's supposed a skirt…"

* * *

A feeling of relief rose throughout her aching legs as she laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, her cold hands resting on her forehead. Majeshiama walked, with the aid of his cane, towards her and sat down on the couch beside her feet.

"You look awfully tired. What did you do today?"

Her eyes remained closed as she opened her mouth to reply. "I had to learn how to serve food…._in a proper fashion_."

"…And how was it?"

"Tiring as always. Everything I do has to be done in a proper fashion. I bet that the next thing they'll tell me is to crap in a proper fashion."

Majeshiama chuckled. "Remember what Lady Hinata said, control that colorful vocabulary of yours."

"She's not here right now, so I can curse as much as I want."

"You're not going to progress if you tell yourself that."

The peasant waved a lazy hand at her father as she heard the door open and close. Majeshiama looked back and smiled as Kiba entered the small family home.

"Hello, Kiba. Long time I haven't seen you."

The man nodded sincerely.

"Good evening, sir. I've been working a lot for my mom. Ever since she broke her leg, she hasn't been able to go back to her job, so I'm now working two jobs in order to get some food on the table since King Hyuuga gives money to only one person in this country."

Tenten's eyes flew opened as she quickly sat up. "Kiba, please don't start with me. I'm very tired right now to start arguing with you."

The dog-lover chuckled as he moved in further into the living room, his eyes never leaving hers. Uncomfortably, Tenten looked elsewhere and sat up, rubbing her temples.

"Looks like King Hyuuga has tired you up. But, since you are going to become his wife, you should start getting used to the ridiculous labors."

"Did you come here to ridicule me?"

"Now why would I do that to my friend, who has completely ignored everyone else, including herself, just to impress King Hyuuga and his ignorant family?"

Tenten stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't be a two-faced hypocrite."

"Two-faced hypocrite? You don't even know what you're saying! Look at you, Tenten! You look thinner, you've become colder, and you look ill. I'm concerned about your health. Ever since you decided to become the king's bitch, you've become weaker and sick. You have bags under your eyes, you always look tired, and you barely talk to me, Lee, or Naruto! It's like you isolated yourself from all of us! Not only that, but your father's health has gotten worse as well!"

The peasants stared at one another, studying each other's expressions and thinking about what Kiba had recently just said.

Majeshiama gazed at his daughter and frowned, noticing how her once bright eyes were now half way shut, bags were forming under her eyes, her body had gotten slightly thinner, and how stressed she was every single day.

Tenten stared at her father and noticed how his health has gotten a bit worse. Like her, he had bags beneath his eyes and his back had started to ache for quite some time.

Had her relationship with Neji caused her relationship with her friends and family to break?

"I think I made my point." he said, turning.

However, Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Kiba, wait please-"

"No. I think I should leave before King Hyuuga sees me and executes me."

"Kiba, please-"

A sudden loud, thumping noise, caused both of them to turn around swiftly. Tenten screamed as she saw her father trembling on the floor, white foam escaping from his mouth.

"Daddy!"

Getting on her knees, she grabbed his head and stared into his wide opened eyes. She felt her heart beating by her throat as she mentally screamed for him not to die.

"Go get Lee and tell him to get his carriage ready so we can take him to the hospital! Go!"

Shaking, she got up and hurried out the door, warm tears already streaming down her face. As soon as she reached Lee's home, she frantically knocked on the door.

"Lee, open up! Lee! Lee!"

Seconds later, the wooden door opened and a tired Lee showed up.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with my father and I don't know what to do! Kiba's over there and he wants you to get the horse carriage ready!"

With a simple nod, he rushed out of his small house and prepared the small horse-carriage.

Kiba suddenly came out of her house with her father in his arms. "He's still breathing, but unsteady."

As Lee tied the horses' ropes to the carriage, Kiba settled the semi-unconscious man on the back and then turned his attention towards Tenten.

"C'mon, he'll be alright."

Grabbing her hand, he helped her get on and then shifted next to Lee.

"You ready?"

Lee nodded, swinging the ropes as the horses began to move.

* * *

**I'm finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The first half was just like an introduction to the lives of women when they married Kings and other rich guys. I had to do some research online and I was so disgusted because back then (around 1500s-1900s), women were seeing as low-level humans... not even as humans some times! Ugh, these men. I wish I can go back and beat them all and show them REAL power... from _me_! Anyway, this story is closing up soon... aka it's towards the ending! If there was any mistake, tell me! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	19. Change

**Chapter 19! First, I would like to THANK EVERYONE that left me a review! Anyway, this story is ending in... 3 - 5 chapters! I know, sad, but I sorta have a NejTen one-shot roaming around my head. xD Enjoy & review. Critics & flames are welcome!**

_*_

_*_

_Change_

_*_

_*_

Neji's horse-carriage hurried down the muddy road as the unexpected rain poured down on his country. A cold breeze swapped into vehicle, his long hair swinging like a curtain back and forth.

Scattered on the seat next to him were the papers that his uncle and the other noble Hyuuga men had given him before he had rushed out of the never-ending meeting.

A messenger had entered the room, giving him the news that his fiancée and her father were both at the hospital; and uncaring of what the other high-class men thought of him leaving so early for a woman, he rushed out of the room.

"How long until I arrive, driver?" the king asked, shifting his cold gaze towards the man in front.

"A-About half an hour, sir! The weather's making it hard for the carriage to travel."

The king remained silent and stared back out the window. The king didn't need to rethink anything about the current situation: he knew that her friends, especially Kiba, were going to blame everything on him.

Nonetheless, the king knew that everything would be settled once Tenten became his wife.

* * *

"Tenten, relax please. You're scaring me right now."

The peasant glared at Lee as her two buns suddenly became undone. "I can't relax! My father's been in there for two hours and no one knows how he's doing! I'm scared!"

"Don't think negative. Your father has survived before; he can do it again!"

"But what if he doesn't this time? What am I going to do?"

"Tenten, don't let those thoughts get to you." Kiba stated, placing his arm on her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and let him reassure her, thinking only about her father and whether or not he'll be there for her once she becomes a Hyuuga member and has his grandchildren.

…But what if he died before her wedding? Would she be able to stand next to Neji and in front of everyone in the country in order to say "I do", or will the marriage have to wait until her mind got over his death?

Tenten suddenly remembered what Kiba had told her and felt her pain grow. She had never meant to ignore those who have been closest to her, but her love for the king of her country had her heart in his hands, and vice versa. The peasant was completely aware of the consequences of becoming the man's wife: the strict rules, gossiping women, feet-killing shoes, and decorous behavior. However, for some unknown reason, this never scared her. Yes, she was nervous since she had never perform such behavior before (excluding during her practice time with Lady Hinata), but afraid, no. She was actually looking forward towards this marriage for one purpose: change.

As soon as the horse-carriage halted in front of the hospital, Hyuuga Neji stepped out and swiftly walked inside. Heads suddenly turned, a few villagers screamed, as their king had walked inside the hospital building. Such sight was barely seen sometimes, and when it was, the villagers took advantage and screamed for the king, asking him questions and running to him. Soon, ninjas who had been securing the hospital had appeared to control the possessed men and women of Japan.

Ignoring them for the past few minutes, the king walked through the hallway of the hospital as if he was a normal regular person and not the king. Everyone's heads turned as they witnessed their superior walk inside the waiting room with his emotionless expression pasted on his face.

"Was that…the king?"

"Yes, that's our noble and strong king!"

"Is he here for a check-up?"

"No, the Hyuuga Clan have their own doctors! He's here for the peasant Tenten Ama Kudari!"

"The girl who came in crying just three hours ago? Her father is as frail as an autumn leaf!"

"Yes, indeed he is, but our king's probably going to visit the lovely Tenten. She is engaged to him."

"Aw, the passionate and strong daughter of Majeshiama, a peasant like us, will be our lovely queen! What great news that is! Our country will blossom in beauty and finance!"

In the meantime, King Hyuuga opened the doors to the waiting room and his pallid-like eyes quickly landed on Kiba's.

-

When the door had opened, Tenten hadn't looked up to see whether it was a doctor or a regular person entering. However, after hearing her friend's growl, she opened her eyes and looked up, gasping as she saw Neji standing a few feet away from them.

He stood coolly there with his hands deep inside his pockets and his intense stare on her. Was he mad?

"Neji?"

Tenten stood and walked over to him, holding his arm and looking up at his pearly round eyes. Then, he looked down at her with that expressionless face, making her now anxious of whether he was angry or not.

"Ne-"

"How's your father?"

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know, and they don't know either. They say that he is still being attended, but it's been three hours! I've never waited this long before. I'm scared."

He cupped his hand on one of her cheeks as they shifted closer together. Kiba witnessed them from the corner of his eyes, jealousy boiling inside his mind.

The king grabbed her hand and led her out of the waiting room. "Come, let's speak with a receptionist."

As they made their way down the hallway, people immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at them. They shifted aside and gave them room, a lot of room, for them to pass by. Tenten stared at a few people as they looked back at her: some with a smile, others with a look of jealously.

Once the couple stood in front of the counter, the woman behind it looked up and immediately her eyes widened.

"K-King Hyuuga, h-how may I help you?"

"I want to know Majeshiama Kudari's status."

"B-But the doctors haven't-"

The woman halted as she saw her king's stare intensify, and taking one big gulp, she got up. "I'll look for one of the doctors. Give me a minute."

Bowing her head slightly, the woman swiftly left, leaving the anxious couple.

Tenten leaned her head against his arm and sighed. How bad was her father's health that took the doctors more than two hours to handle? Is today his last day?

Tenten wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. She had imagined before sitting beside her father's deathbed, talking to him and telling him how much she loved him minutes before passing away.

"He's still in critical condition." the receptionist explained, catching her breath. "He's going to be attended throughout the whole night. Please come back tomorrow morning."

"But what's wrong with him? Can I at least know that?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm truly sorry, but unfortunately, the doctors don't know what's wrong with him either. But please, come back tomorrow and hopefully we'll have an update for you."

Tenten nodded, accepting the only answer for now. Turning around, she noticed Lee and Kiba standing behind her, a large frown drawn upon their faces.

"I'm sure Majeshiama will make it through." Lee said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But what if he doesn't make it today? You know that each day he loses more and more of his strength."

"It's too early to be saying such things, Tenten." Kiba said, ignoring the king's gaze on him. "I know your father. He'll make it through. But in the meantime, you should get some rest as well. You need to get home and take a long rest; I'll stay here just in case."

Tenten smiled in return and suddenly embraced him. "Thank you so much, Kiba, and I'm sorry for you hurting you all this time."

The dog lover shook his head. "It was my fault too. I acted like a jerk because I was jealous. I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry too."

Tenten hugged him again and pecked his cheek. "I know you'll find a better girl out there. You just have to continue searching."

Kiba took in her advice, trying the best he could to erase every thoughts and feelings of her and start new.

The peasant turned towards Neji as he took her hand. "You're staying over at the palace and I'm having a nurse look at you."

Tenten nodded comprehensively, knowing that she couldn't go against Neji on that.

* * *

A painful groan escaped the man's lips as he felt a batch of hands on top of him. His eyes opened slightly, his vision blurry, as if he was trying to see through a thick blanket of fog.

Noises was suddenly heard, though he couldn't decipher them. Something cold suddenly touched his chest, something metal-like, but his brain couldn't make out on what the object was.

A strong pain suddenly overwhelmed him, and suddenly he had one last thought before passing out.

_Tenten…_

* * *

Tenten drank her hot tea, just as the nurse had ordered. Not so long ago had she taken a bath, followed by a nice massage and delicious meal.

Now sitting on a chair in front of Neji's desk, she took a sip of her hot tea and sighed.

"Feeling better?"

She looked back up at her fiancé and smiled, her engagement ring glistening.

"Yes, but I'm still worried….."

"I know tea won't get rid of your biggest worries, but it can relieve most of your stress."

Tenten nodded. As soon as she finished her tea, the nurse that had attended her grabbed the cup and finally left the room.

Now completely alone with Neji, she stood up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned against his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still afraid. What if he dies? I won't have any strength to move on."

The king pecked her rosy lips. "Think positive. Your father will survive, and he will guide you down the isle like every father does to his daughter."

Tenten smiled, imagining her father walking her down the wedding isle and towards the king, her future husband.

Nonetheless, she couldn't get the fact out of her mind that her wedding was in less than a week and that her father's condition wasn't too bright.

* * *

**I'm finished! Sorry for the lateness! School's so stressing _and _I'm sick. Allergies. You know many times I sneezed today? **

**REVIEW!  
**


	20. Two Roads

**Chapter 20! Thank you to all that reviewed! I'm updating as fast as possible, but damn me being slow-lazy, and then school popping out of anywhere. Anywayz, after this fic, I'll proceed with writing simple NejTen one-shots and Hitsu-Hina (Bleach) multishots since I'm best at doing that. And I'm comfortable with what I do best... xD Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all of my sexy NejTen fans out there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy my LoveBugs! **

_*_

_*_

_Two roads_

_*_

_*_

The following day had come very quick. Tenten had woken up with her fiancé's arms tightly wrapped around her petite form. Her silky white nightgown (which Neji had strangely bought for her a month ago) had risen above her waistline, though before she could have pulled it down, he had grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Oh, what would her father say if he found out that the king had taken a great peek at her panties as they were both lying on his bed……

Two days ago, her father had suffered a strange and severe stroke, and unfortunately, she wasn't able to see him or even know what was wrong with him. However, yesterday, she had gone early in the morning to see him and had found out that he was in coma. The news had hit Tenten hard, and for hours she had sat in a corner, crying and telling herself that if his health did not get any better, she would decline Neji's proposal.

Thus, that was harder said than done. Her love for Neji had grown so much that it was impossible to give up. Whenever they were together, which was almost the whole day, she felt safe. Whenever she stayed with her father, she had to guard both her and her father. At night, she would leave her bedroom door opened just in case her father was in danger. In addition, she had slept with a knife underneath her pillow just in case. Once, a few years ago after her village were on a scare because a gang had risen and terrorized people in their homes while they were asleep, she had placed the dining room table by the door as well as sleeping on a futon in her father's bedroom so she could've made sure he was alright.

However, now being with him, she didn't have to worry about that. Neji protected her. Not because there were guards walking around the palace or because he was also a skilled ninja, but because he loved her and knew that he would never leave her alone. Not to mention, she loved the way he would wrap his arms around her body at night.

In her opinion, other women _should_ be jealous….

"Where are you going today?" Tenten asked, averting her eyes elsewhere as he pulled his black slacks up. She still wasn't accustomed to seeing him naked, even though the odds were against her since he had seen more than just legs and stomach for the past two days.

"To see my uncle, and you have to come too."

"Why?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

She loathed being near his uncle. After the "interesting" scene at the party months ago, she had only seen him twice, and even though he regretted acting like a jerk towards his nephew's people, Tenten still did not want him near her or her father.

"We both have to sign a contract." Upon seeing her puzzled expression, he continued. "It's a contract we have to sign, stating that we will not leave each other's side, as in a divorce. Also, that you will bear a male heir and other children in order to continue the clan."

Her nightmare struck her again, but telling herself to be strong, she nodded. King Hyuuga knew perfectly that she was still uncomfortable with the whole heir-bearing thing, especially since she wasn't eighteen yet. He wasn't going to avoid the Hyuuga laws, but he wasn't going to pressure her with them.

After all, she's too valuable for him to let go of….

* * *

Hinata knew that her father was not going to be happy. Not only was she an hour late to watch the contract signing between Neji and Tenten, but she was on a horse!

Princess, future queens, and heiresses weren't allowed to ride on a horse. Not only was that a man-only thing to do, but it was disrespectful to the woman herself and it made her look like a harlot.

Nonetheless, according to the loud peasant who had recently saved her from falling inside a muddy river, she looked astonishing since most women didn't ride horses.

Gulping, the shy girl looked at the blond teen, who seemed to be around the same age as she was, maybe a year older, and spoke. "Um, excuse me, b-but I have to meet my father. I-I'm already late and-"

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to ride a horse for fun!" the male blond laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

The Hyuuga heiress giggled, liking the boy's unusual sense of humor, even though he would be titled as a moron or an idiot by any other person.

Taking a big leap on the horse, the humorous peasant sat behind her and grabbed the horse's ropes. Instantly, Hinata's face flushed.

Not noticing the girl's flushing face, the peasant gently tapped his foot on the horse's side, and slowly, the animal started to moving.

Hinata looked at the dirty road in front of her with her eyes still widened. This was the closest she has _ever_ been with a boy; and what would her father say about this, and especially since the boy was a peasant?

Hinata had no problem with the estrange peasant. She had decided to take a stroll around her cousin's country's forest and taking a bad step, she had almost fallen into a muddy river. However, a hand had grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her right up immediately.

….And that was when butterflies had risen to her stomach.

"So, what's your name? You look very familiar, and you even have the same eyes as my king."

The girl hesitated, unsure whether she should reveal her true identity or not. She didn't want to start a show, and more importantly, this boy was a stranger and wasn't sure whether he was going to kidnap her, torture her, and then acquire money upon her safe return.

Seeing the girl's widened eyes and nervous expression, the peasant laughed. "Are you alright? You look scared." He suddenly stopped and looked shocked. "W-Wait, don't think that I'm going to hurt you or something. I'm just asking who you are since I've never seen you before a-and-"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, cousin of Neji Hyuuga and daughter of Lord Hiashi."

"Ah shit!"

In one quick move, the boy jumped off the horse and away from the startled girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You're King Hyuug's cousin a-a-and Lord Hiashi's daughter? I gotta return you before they think I kidnapped you and then run as far away as possible. Maybe Tenten will let me stay in her house for a week or two…"

"You think my father and cousin will hurt you for saving me?"

"Ok, maybe not your cousin since he's getting married with Tenten, but your father will!"

Watching the boy coward away caused her to giggle again. "My father won't punish you, I promise."

Walking closer to her, he gave her a suspicious look, causing her to become more nervous. "Wh-What?"

"For a Hyuuga, you're pretty nice….and pretty…."

Hinata blushed, forgetting her rules on How to Act Like a Lady, and started biting her nails.

He climbed back up on the horse, sitting behind her, and tapped the horse; the animal soon moving. He let out an embarrassed laugh before continuing. "Sorry about the reaction; it's not everyday a farmer like me meets an heiress…especially the beautiful Hyuuga heiress. My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm sure my father will be pleased to know that you saved me back there."

"You sure, Lady Hyuuga?"

"I hope so, and please, call me Hinata." she replied confidently, not noticing how her body had shifted slightly back and leaned her back against his chest.

* * *

Wide eyes, Tenten stared at the unreadable paper in front of her. Biting her lips nervously and swinging her legs back and forth, she made eye contact with Neji, hoping he would help her and that Hyuuga Hiashi wouldn't notice her struggle.

Oh, but he does…

It wasn't that Tenten was illiterate, but most of the words used on the papers she had never heard of. She took a quick glance at Lord Hiashi and seeing how intense his stare was, she looked down at the headache that was written in words on the papers.

"I'll help her."

Hiashi sighed and looked away, embarrassed at how brainless his nephew's fiancée looked. He heard his nephew explain to the peasant what everything meant. Blocking their voices, he wondered where his daughter was. She was more than two hours late and he was infuriated. First, the contract meeting was going horrible due to the fact that Tenten had the slightest idea of what the contract said, and now his daughter was two hours late.

Hiashi disliked his nephew's country, and sighing, he stood up.

"I'll be right back." he said, walking towards the door.

Though as soon as he was going to open the door, it opened from behind and his daughter, shocked to see her father standing before her, and some unknown peasant, stood in front of him.

"Hinata, where were you? And who's this?"

Before the timid girl could've replied, Naruto gasped. "Is that Tenten?!"

The brunette turned in a swift second and her eyes widened as she saw her friend standing a few feet away from her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Hinata back."

"Hinata? How dare you call my daughter, an heiress and a maiden, by her first name?"

Hinata blushed and cleared her throat. "F-Father, I told him to address me by my first name."

Hiashi glared at his elder daughter, and she shrunk back, feeling like a mouse being trapped by a cat.

"Don't glare at your daughter like that! What kind of a father are you?!"

"Stay out of this! You have no right to speak to me such way!"

"I don't care who the hell you are! You're still human being like all of us!"

"You filthy trash-"

"Don't talk to him like that."

Hiashi turned and glared at Tenten. "Neji, tell that girl to keep her filthy mouth shut."

"I don't need him to tell me whatever you want to say." The peasant said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm right here; so tell me whatever you want to say."

"Pathetic…" the man said, turning around.

"Yeah, that's what you are, pathetic." Naruto added, standing in front of him.

A scream was then heard from Hinata as Hiashi grabbed Naruto from the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Naruto crashed against some portraits, causing them to fall and crash on the floor, as he balanced himself. Hiashi's Byakugan was suddenly activated as Naruto glared at the older man. Hiashi halted in front of the peasant, though before he could've wrapped his hand around his neck, another hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

Hiashi looked aside and saw his nephew, his Byakugan activated as well.

"Leave, Uncle."

Hiashi blinked, slightly shocked at how his nephew had just talked to him. Sending a glance towards Tenten, Naruto, and then Hinata, Hiashi composed himself and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata rushed towards Naruto as Neji turned to Tenten, deactivating his Byakugan as soon as he saw her eyes wide.

She stayed shut as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips.

* * *

**I'm done! So, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. I think this story will have a total of 25 chapters.... or 24... or 23? I don't know Ruby! Anyway, I hope all of you had an awesome Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel bad for Turkeys during this time of the year..... but damn Turkey is good. xDDDD**

**REVIEW!  
**


	21. Doubts

**Chapter 21! Thank you to everyone that left me a review! Sorry for updating so slow. Aw dammit I want to finish this fic. before New Years. I'm going to have to work hard to finish it during my winter break. And I uploaded a new HitsuHina (Bleach) fic. for those NejTen and HitsuHina fans out there. Anywayz, enjoy and review! =)**

_*_

_*_

_Doubts..._

_*_

_*_

As the days passed on, Tenten become more accustomed to all of the Hyuuga "rules"; thanks to the help of Hinata of course. Either with Neji or Hinata, sometimes both, she would visit others who consider her a "new friend" and dined with them. Some of them had even commented on how well she had grown from the first day they saw her 'til now. Tenten had smiled and thanked them for such nice words. She was glad that finally the _rich folks_ were noticing her change and that she didn't need to be just like them to look great.

Her looks weren't the only things that had changed. She had improved her etiquette and walk. No, she still hasn't mastered it all, but she has improved. Her walk went from a tomboy-ish walk to a bribe-to-be walk. Wherever she went, she always walked with her head high up and her posture still but relaxed. She greeted everyone with a sweet smile and even conversed for hours with them. Although she, yet, wasn't an expert at talking all formal and what not, she was starting to use some "long words", as she referred to them.

Her sewing techniques was one of the things that she needed help in, though she had explained to Neji and Hinata that she doesn't understand the point of sewing when her clothes would be sent to her, along with her children's clothes (when she has her children).

-

With the wedding just two days away and because of the accident that happened days ago, Tenten had to go back to Hiashi and sign her part of the contract. With the company of her fiancé, she had gone to visit Lord Hyuuga and sign the stack of papers. A word had not been said between Hiashi and Tenten as she had signed the contract and he had just stared. Afterwards, Lord Hiashi had explained to Neji what he had to do right after his wedding; and because Tenten was a woman, and more specifically his wife-to-be, she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

After "visiting" his uncle, they had gone to the hospital and visited Majeshiama. Unfortunately, he was still in a coma-like state and had been like that ever since he was first brought to the hospital. Nonetheless, Tenten had still talked to him and told him everything that had recently occurred: the approach of her wedding, the selling of _all_ of the animals on the farm, and the strange but lovely friendship Hinata and Naruto were having. Although she was excited about her wedding, she was still scared of what final conclusion would be brought on her father.

Was he going to wake up soon?

-

"My wedding's in two days, daddy."

She placed the roses inside the vase, fixing them neatly as they gave life to the plain white room.

Majeshiama's breathing was slow and hoarse, which frightened her a lot. Sitting back down on the chair beside his bed, she grabbed his hand and her smile rose back to her face.

"Hinata and Naruto are going out, and obviously Lord Hiashi doesn't know a thing. She sneaks out of the palace at midnight and he brings her back before the sun rises. They started doing this three days ago, and I promised Hinata not to tell Neji for he can be overprotective of her as well."

Nothing changed about her father: he didn't open his eyes nor did he move a limb. Tenten sighed and continued. "My wedding dress is ready. I saw it yesterday and it fits me perfectly. Very expensive though, but gorgeous. I have not seen Neji's tux yet, but I'm sure he'll look handsome like always."

Still, Majeshiama didn't move, and again, she continued. "Something's going on though… Neji seems to be hiding something from me, but I don't know what, and every time I think about it, I get scared. I love him, daddy, but if he starts becoming more secretive towards me, then I'll call the wedding off myself until he explains to me whatever he's hiding behind my back."

She looked at his hand and bit her lip. "Do you think I'm overreacting, daddy? We're getting married in two days and here I am, saying that he's hiding secrets from me, and I'm not sure whether he is or not because sometimes he can be so emotionless around me, like if he doesn't care."

Her heart thumped faster, and she released her fear as a tear strode down her face. "What if he's just using me? What if he was faking everything for the past months and me being ignorant and caring about some handsome man to loving me caused me to be blind about things? Gosh, I don't even know what I'm saying!"

The peasant raised her head and shifted closer to her father. "I need you, daddy. I have no one else to talk to. You're the only person I can come to."

-

Lady Hinata glanced around, making sure no one else was present but her. Wearing a long black cloak with a hood over her head (reflecting the Grim Reaper, except with the scythe), she walked towards the river, watching the blond male standing there as the water washed his feet.

Grinning innocently, she snuck behind him and counted to three as she rapidly jumped on his back, startling him and causing them both to fall in the water.

-

Visiting hours had been over, and the sun had set hours ago. The night was fresh, the way Tenten hoped every night was. The crickets were singing as the leaves swayed around the peaceful village.

"Tired, Tenten?" the driver asked, an old man with a bald head and small hazel eyes.

Tenten gave him a smile through the horse-carriage window, glad that he was now calling her by her name and not 'Lady Majeshiama' as before. "Yes. I want to get home, take a bath, and sleep."

"You need the rest. You've been there with your father for hours without getting much sleep or eat. Very unhealthy for a woman who's going to be a Hyuuga very soon."

Tenten nodded understandingly. She had to stay physically strong in order to give her future husband strong children, and that scared her.

Tenten was strong physically, but not mentally. She did have moments when she would give up on things and cry, especially right after her mother's death. After her mother's death, depression had come in and out of her; and now that her father is in between living and dying, her mental state was getting worse.

"I know, but honestly, I'm very nervous."

"If I were in your shoes, I would be too. The Hyuuga Clan is one of the strictest and strongest clan in this world. Correction: _the_ strictest and strongest clan in this world. The Uchiha clan is second. Tell me, are you marrying him because you love him or because he's making you?"

Tenten rose a brow. "At first, I agreed to marry him because he frightened me and I thought he would hurt me or my father if I declined his offer. But now, I love him. He's different when we're alone. I feel safe too."

"Everyone in the village suspected him to act different towards you. You're not a princess and-"

The horses lost their balance and the driver screamed, trying to control the animals as arrows suddenly rained down on them. Tenten screamed as an arrow pierced through the window and landed beside her. If that thing had landed a few more inches, she would have probably been dead by now.

A group of white-masked people appeared, some of them grabbing the driver and throwing him on the ground. Tenten wasn't sure what to do as panic swelled her body. The door opened and one of the people looked at her, angrily. She could see the person's intense gray eyes, and by looking at the person's body, she knew it was a man. He was as tall as Neji, but probably not as strong.

The stranger grabbed her arm and forced her out of the carriage.

"Let me go!"

The man's harsh tone was heard. He said something in a foreign language, and then threw her on the ground. Tenten screamed as her elbow crashed against a rock, scraping her soft skin. A loud hiss escaped her mouth as she glared up at the brutal man.

The other men stabbed her driver on the chest with a red-hilted sword. Her eyes widened as the old man screamed in pain, swirling on the now bloody grass.

Abruptly, she was grabbed by her ankles and dragged down the road. She winced and screeched as pointy rocks stabbed her back and the grass roughly scraped her skin. Her hair was already a mess and her clothes already dirty.

The man stopped dragging her but then got on his knees, climbing on top of her. Tenten's chestnut eyes widened with fear as he placed his hand over her mouth.

She listened carefully as he said some things in that foreign language that she did not understand. Once he finished saying whatever he was talking about, he made a fist and punched her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

-

Majeshiama stared at the nurses around him as they tried to cool down his fever. The world was spinning to him, and he couldn't concentrate on what was going on. The oxygen mask they had recently put on him was helping him breath, though he felt his body burn. Slightly, he turned his head and noticed the bright red roses inside the vase Tenten had put hours ago. The ill man closed his eyes, his hands shaking as a bad feeling embraced his chest.

_Where are you, Tenten?_

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. My holiday vacation FINALLY started and I'm very stressed out. Plus, I'm sick and feel like lying down and just going to sleep. I drank medicine, but the thing's making me sleepy. -_-; Anyway, I still want to finish this before New Years, so I'll have to work haaaard for it. I recently finished watching Princess and the Frog (online xD) and I think the movie's adorable. First black princess. YAY! XD Makes me feel more proud that I'm dark-skin. Anyway....**

**REVIEW!**


	22. War

**Chapter 22! Thanks to all of you who left me a review! I think I forgot to mention MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you last time. That was my fault. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU! I'm still sick and I'm dizzy -_-;. Anyway, in 2 more chapters, this story will finish! I was thinking of making the LAST chapter a one-shot cuz it's really the sequel, but I'm still unsure. Anyway, enjoy, review and have an awesome holiday you guys!**

_*_

*****

_War_

*****

*****

Tenten had never suffered from a strong headache before. Sure, she had awful headaches before, but not this bad. To her, her head seemed like it was going to explode. And what made it worse was that any little noise caused her headache to become worse. She couldn't concentrate on what was going on around her. She didn't even know where she was, which scared her.

The only thing she was familiar with was the deep male voice talking to her. She opened her eyes a bit, noticing a blurry figure above her. The blurry figure said something, though she couldn't comprehend what it was. Her head continued to throb in pain, and soon, she gave up and closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

-

Neji helped the ill Majeshiama sit on a chair beside Tenten's bed as he continued calling out her name. Tears rolled down his face as he continued holding his daughter's hand. His own hand shook as he prayed to God that his little girl wouldn't die.

"Who were the men that attacked my girl?"

Hiashi stayed quiet, watching the unconscious girl's figure as Neji looked at his fiancée's pale face.

"They're ninjas from the Ockzten country." Neji explained. "They're not fond of us."

Majeshiama glared up at his king. "My daughter has done nothing to those people. She doesn't deserve this punishment. And besides, why would they come here and randomly attack her and the driver?"

Neji sighed, taking a brief glance at his silent uncle. "I know. They, however, have something against my clan for the past four decades. Tenten is known nationally as my wife-to-be; thus they had sneaked into the village and attacked her."

The man's eyes widened and he got up, trembling first but then he held his balance.

"And why did you keep this away from us? You knew the danger my daughter was in if she decided to marry you and you said nor did anything about it?!"

"I didn't want to frighten neither of you, but I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Majeshiama sat back down, shaking his head. "I can't believe it. My daughter almost gets killed and _"I'm sorry"_ is the only thing you can do about it?"

"You're wrong. We're actually going to do something about it." Hiashi said, talking for the first time. He shifted closer towards his nephew and then glanced down at the unconscious peasant. "We're going to war."

"And the wedding?"

"The wedding will still be tomorrow, if she wakes up today. She's barely bruised up. My ninjas were able to find them before they had a chance to back their country. I will wed Tenten before going to war with my ninjas."

"You're going with them too? My daughter will need you! What's the point of marrying her if you're going to leave her?"

"I will be back." the king replied. "But if I have to go to war, Tenten will have to stay in the Hyuuga compound making sure everything's running smoothly."

"And if she gets attacked again?"

Neji's eyes darkened, still guilty over the fact he had not been there to protect her. He had been furious (he still is) when he first heard that Tenten had been attacked and kidnapped. He had left the ninja school (he had been training four hundred new ninjas when the messenger had arrived) and had quickly gathered his ninjas on a search. Half an hour later, they had found the ninjas and immediately killed them all but one, and Neji had sent a strong message to the Ockzten's king: war.

Fortunately for Tenten, she had not been beaten up too much. A pink cheek and small scratches, but mentally, Neji was curious of what she had to say. He wanted her to wake up already.

"She won't. She'll be secured."

"How long will this war last? I don't want my daughter living on her own in your palace."

"It'll be her palace too, and she won't be alone. As for how long the war will be? I can't promise you that it'll take more or less than a year."

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide frightened eyes. "You're going to war?"

Naruto flashed her a smile. "I want to! Those jerks attacked Tenten and almost killed her."

"I-I know… B-But what if something happens to you?"

"Don't think like that! I'll be back in no time and when I do, we'll be together again!"

He pecked her lips, leaving her face flushed. "When I come back, we're going to make our relationship public, we'll get married, and have our own home!"

He kissed her cheek as Lady Hinata smiled, loving his plan for their future. However, she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Her father would certainly not approve of Naruto. If she married Naruto and had children with him, Lord Hiashi would disown her and kick her out of the clan for good.

Hinata stayed quiet as Naruto continued talking about their future, not wanting to break his heart just yet…

* * *

"You're leaving me."

It was more of a statement than a question, and Neji knew she would say something like that.

"I can't sit back and do nothing. They attacked you just because you're my fiancée. Not only have they entered the country without permission, but they almost killed you. I'm not letting that happen again."

"I think that wouldn't have happened if you told me this from the beginning. Was this what you were hiding from me for weeks?"

His gaze didn't leave hers as he responded her question. "Yes. I didn't want to frighten you about this; but I didn't think that they would attack you. The Ockzten king had sent us messages about attacking us, and I had been replying everyday for them to stay away from our land."

"So I was told the hard way…" Tenten murmured, though not so lowly since Neji sat next to her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, and it is my fault for not protecting you or at least telling you so you were aware of what was going on."

Tenten had barely paid attention to what he had just said as she stared into those gorgeous pearly eyes. For the first time, she could see her reflection, her heart skipping beats, and not realizing that he had grabbed her hand and shifted his face closer to hers. Only when she felt his hot breath on her face did she realize that he was mere centimeters away from kissing her.

Her anger towards him subsided as their lips joined. His hand met the back of her head as he pushed her forward, enriching the kiss. His other hand went inside the hospital robe, causing the sensation to grow. Thank God she was on a hospital bed and not in his large bed, or else things would go out of hand before they even thought about it.

"We're getting married tomorrow." he said between kisses, "I will claim you as mine tomorrow, and then I will go with my ninjas to the Ockzten Country. You still stay in the palace and you'll be in control of the country. I will be writing to you and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I will be back…."

-

Five-hundred ninjas stood in front of Asuma, Kakashi, and Maito Gai sensei. All of them were prepared for battle, and five-hundred more ninjas were training as back up. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were in the first five-hundred. It was almost nighttime and the three strongest sensei of the country had recently finished explaining them about the war. Every man assisting the war were familiar with Tenten, and all of them were angered that the peasant, soon to become queen as of tomorrow, had been attacked.

However, out of those five-hundred angry ninjas, Kiba was the angriest. Instead of blaming the enemies, he had started blaming the king for not keeping her safe at all.

_If I was king, my main priority would be protecting Tenten and following an asshole of an uncle…_

* * *

**Again short chapter for the sick Ruby, but I am trying to up-date as fast as possible. Just 2 more chapters people! yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I need some rest before I collapse right now.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	23. The Wedding

**Happy New Years! I hope all of you have an awesome New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, back to business! Sorry for the late up-date, but I just need 1 more chapter to finish this fic.! yay! Anywayz, school is opening soon... *cries*...meaning homework, tests, studying, and all of that fun stuff.... hehehe. Well, enjoy this fic and leave me a review! xD**

_*_

_*_

_The Wedding_

_*_

_*_

Tenten had never seen so many people attend a wedding in her life. There had to be at least three-thousand guests: consisting of everyone from the Hyuuga clan, world-wide monarchies, members from other clans, and other _rich folks_ as Tenten likes to call them.

The wedding was held at the palace, which was beautifully decorated by the servants and professional designers. Myriad long tables were lined up against one another, all of them filled with nothing but food, beverages, and the humongous cake sitting right on the middle.

Everyone talked about the now titled Infamous Wedding between King Hyuuga and peasant Tenten. Most of them were glad for the new couple, stating how they have never heard of a king and a peasant loving each other and getting married. Though, a few guests weren't so happy. They had only come to witness the wedding and hope that something evil happens to the queen-to-be, stating how a _peasant_ should never step into a higher class, especially a monarch one.

_She will be depressed with the every day problem she'll have to face._

_She's a woman… she won't survive on being queen. She belongs on the farm with every other farmer out there!_

_She'll want a divorce by the end of her first baby…._

…And more comments had surfaced, some of them reaching Tenten and Neji.

Some princesses envied the peasant. They, a _princess_ for God's sake, thought that they had a better chance with the handsome Hyuuga king than a farmer, who spends most of her hours taking care of animals.

But, they had realized that _anything_ can happen in the world.

Some other kings had thought of offering Tenten a 'better' choice of life: her becoming their mistress. Their mistresses were all above thirty and the kings wanted someone new and beautiful……a virgin. However, unfortunately for them, Neji Hyuuga had declined that offer for her.

Tenten had been the topic of the day.

A peasant marrying a king!

Fairytales had only been between princes and princesses (which caused many little girls to wish that they were princesses), but now, Tenten knew that she had re-written everything. Fairytales can also occur with the poorest of the poor.

The palace was filled. Journalists and photographers stayed outside the palace, hiding behind trees and any other things that can cover up for them as they take pictures of the incoming guests and write about how exciting today was.

Mother Nature had to agree with that too. The day was gorgeous: clear sky, beautiful fluffy-looking clouds, cool wind, singing birds, and everything else that instantly made the day the most beautiful day of the year.

"King Hyuuga looks so hot! Oh, you think he would've liked me if I was a peasant?" one princess told another, fanning herself as she stared at the king.

"Maybe. I think every other woman wants to be a peasant now so they can get a peace of some hot princes and kings."

"You really think so? You know, I was beginning to think that it had to do with having feelings of love for the other person…."

"Since when did that exist in monarchy?"

The music changed as the guests prepared for the bride's entrance.

-

Tenten felt like running away back to her house and crawling back on her bed and underneath her sheets. She had never been so nervous before, and it was scaring her. What if something goes wrong? What if Neji changes his mind and marries someone else right on the spot?

_Tenten, stop that ridiculous thinking of yours!_

_But I can't! I'm scared!_

_Scared of what? It's your wedding!_

_I'm not sure of what…but I'm scared.  
_  
She continued having the conversation with no one but herself. The ladies standing around her, making sure everything on her was perfect and not falling, were giving her many advice before she went out there: not to look down but straight, not to walk too fast but not too slow, to make eye contact with everyone, and to smile.

Tenten's body stiffened as the doors slid opened, a red long carpet meeting her eyes. She ignored everybody else as they all looked at her and fixed her attention at her fiancé as he waited for her.

"Tenten, go…" one of the women standing beside her whispered, and finally her legs began to move.

The peasant blinked and began to glance at the guests. A small smile rose on her lips as she continued walking towards the king. Her grip on the flowers tightened as Neji's eyes met hers.

_I can't do this._

_Yes you can, don't be a coward._

_I feel faint._

_That's because you're letting your nerves get to you._

_What do I do?_

_Keep on walking with your head held high because you're going to be queen in a few minutes._

She was already two feet away from Neji as realization hit her. She was going to be queen and she should start acting like one right now. She, Tenten Majeshiama, was going to be ruler of Japan while Neji went to war with the country that had harmed her.

Standing right beside him and then facing him, Tenten lifted her head and met Neji's eyes once again. He held her hand, halting her shaking, and glanced at the priest in front of them as the religious man opened the book and began to speak.

-

Kiba brushed Akamaru's soft fur, the thought of Tenten getting married today stabbing him on the heart. Akamaru sensed his master's distress and looked up at him. Kiba gave his dog a lazy smile, patting its head.

"She's getting married today, Akamaru…"

The dog barked and Kiba continued. "I can't do anything about it. She found her happiness, but I can't find mine."

Kiba looked up, commenting on the beautiful day as he subconsciously continued to stroke his pet's skin.

"I'm going to war tomorrow, and you're coming with me. I'm fighting for the country and her. That king of ours slacked off and let Tenten get hurt like that. She could've been killed."

Akamaru barked in agreement and Kiba looked back up at the beautiful sky.

-

"Queen Hyuuga."

The name and feeling fell odd to her. Queen Hyuuga.

The sound of clapping caused her ears to vibrate. She felt Neji's hand on her waist as he pulled her closer.

She was officially queen now, and even though she was supposed to be happy, she didn't feel it. She felt….depressed. Her father, friends, and other people she socialized were not there. She barely knew more than half of the people that attended her wedding.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, taking notice quickly how unhappy she felt.

She looked up, meeting his stare quickly. She forced a smile, knowing that he knew that it was fake.

"I'm just…not feeling so well…"

"We will leave then. Let's go back to the palace. There are things I have to tell you."

With a slight nod, she followed him inside. Everyone else was busy dancing and giving opinions on how her new life was going to be.

He lead her to his office, a feeling of relief washing over both of them. They were both tired and longing for some peace and quiet.

Tenten sat on his office chair, smiling as she felt like a businesswoman. Neji sat on the chair in front of his desk, smirking at her childish acts.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

Tenten's smile vanished, lowering her head. "And you don't know for how long you'll be gone?"

Neji shook his head. "No. It'll take more than a month, and after we win, I'll talk to their king."

_He's positive about winning this war…. _

"…And in the meantime, you'll stay here and take control of our country."

"What if something happens to you? Haven't you thought about the negative?"

The king stood and headed towards her. Tenten bit her lip as she noticed the lust in his eyes, and blushing, she realized that today she was going to be his. She felt her heart by her throat just thinking about it.

She felt his hand meet hers, and slowly, she stood. Neji dove his face on the crook of her neck, taking in her scent as if it was going to be his last time doing so. Tenten felt her tears welling up, images of Neji inside a coffin running through her head.

"Don't think about that…."

But how couldn't she? They just got married today and tomorrow he was going off to war!

"You're leaving me and I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm not leaving you, Tenten. I'll be here as soon as possible."

He kissed her hard, stroking her small back. Tenten returned his kiss, opening her mouth as his tongue entered. The king played around with the zipper of her glamorous wedding dress. It was tube-top, cutting low on her back and fitting tight on her body, revealing her feminine curves, and sprawling outwards just after her knees.

"Take me right now….I can't wait any longer."

….And while everyone else forgot about the infamous couple, Neji and Tenten made love, forgetting about tomorrow's gruesome war.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Dark clouds decorated the once beautiful sky, forcing rain to pour down heavily. The day grew cold as the wind intensified, making every human outside run back into their cozy homes.

It was ten-thirty in the morning.

Tenten had been up for the past half hour. She had woken up by the empty space that had been (and still is) lying beside her.

Neji had left to war, though he had left behind a letter. She had cried after reading it, realizing that Neji was fighting for his people's lives, as well as his, and that her father was doing the same thing in the hospital.

* * *

**YAY I'm finished! Gosh, I'm cold. Anyway, sorry for late update and next chapter is the last chapter!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	24. Way Towards the Heart

**Last chapter! Thank y'all for reviewing, _especially _SparkDazzleDuez**, **who left me 20+ reviews and for reading and enjoying the story. Anyway, this chapter is for ALL of you people who favorite-d /alerted this fic. Basically, for all of you who enjoyed it from beginning to end. Last chapter is always the trickiest chapter cuz it's the ending and everyone has different styles of ending a fic. Some readers like a story but not its ending. So, hopefully you guys enjoy the last chapter and tell me what you think. Warning: I'm no expert at endings.**

*

*

_Already in the Heart_

_*_

_*_

_Nine Months Later..._

The young boy ran across the field, sweat running down his pale-white freckled. The animals on the farm scurried along upon seeing him running like a wild animal across the harvested field.

"Momma! Momma!" he yelled, finally reaching inside the house with the important in his hand.

A blond-headed woman came out of her bedroom with her hazel-green eyes opened. "What's wrong? Why the shouting?"

"Papa just sent us a letter! It was in our mailbox!"

The woman gasped in surprise, sitting down on a rocking chair. "Did you open it?"

"Yes, Momma, and he says that the war's over!"

The woman's heart skipped a beat as she placed a hand over her bosom, catching her breath as tears trickled down her face. "I-Is he c-coming back? A-And how come Queen Hyuuga has not said anything about this?"

"Momma, she doesn't know. No one in this country knows but us, and if King Hyuuga finds out that Poppa had told us, he'll be in great trouble. We have to act as if we know nothing at all!"

* * *

"So, are you men for it or against it?"

Heads shook back and forth, eyes making contact.

_Should we allow such thing?_

_How would it benefit us?_

_What would King Hyuuga say about this if he was here?_

Tenten looked at every person in the room (which were all men) as the felt the fetus inside her womb shift. Oh, how she wanted to give birth already.

She waited impatiently for the men's response, hoping that they would all agree with her. She hated spending so much time on one topic: moving things swiftly was how she liked to work.

Throughout the first month of her pregnancy, she had aided the farmers of her country. Knowing what they meant when they had told her that they needed more money, she had given every farmer in her country money and had passed her first act. Annually, money will be sent to every farmer in order for their profits to increase.

Throughout the next four months of her pregnancy, she had aided the women of her country. Sexism was a substantial topic that most kings purposely ignore. Nonetheless, Tenten had told Neji before about wanting to eliminate sexism in the country.

The ex-peasant knew that she couldn't change everyman's opinion about how women were viewed, but she _could_ help women stand up and become something true and independent if they so desired.

One of the many jobs she had created were nursing, residential advisers, masseuses, teaching, psychology (specifically towards women suffering from postpartum depression), and other new professions.

At first, the congress did not want women to step out of their house-bound duties, though Tenten had argued with them, stating that creating more jobs for the female gender will not only show men that females weren't made to live under her husband's rules, but it would increase the country's tax income.

And it had. Plus, the fact that women relied less on men lately compared to years ago when a woman needed a man to survive.

During her fifth and sixth month of pregnancy, she had expanded education.

Classrooms weren't just filled with boys; girls had been encouraged to go to school to get a real education and not something like cooking and sewing (she had stated that their mothers can teach them to do so, if they wanted to, after school or whenever they have free time).

Throughout her eight month, she had aided the military so they would not lose strength during the war. Although she hated wars, she couldn't just stop it right in the middle of it.

She had gathered the best fighters to train a bit more for two weeks and had sent the top eight-hundred of them to aid her husband, who had sent her letters almost every month on how things were going. (Though, recently she hadn't received any letters from him, and it was scaring her).

On top of that, she had wanted schools to train more men so they could protect the country in case of an attack.

Now, in her ninth and last month, she had created another plan to help those who have very low income and are not farmers (who lived mostly in the city). Once again, the close-minded men had thought that she was ludicrous; though she had explained to them over and over the benefits that her plan will cause.

Meeting their strict stares, she arched an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for a response. A horrible pain waved around her large stomach, and for a second, she winced.

_Dammit, not now…_

She didn't want to give birth just yet; she wanted to know the men's responses first.

One of them lowered his head with a deep sigh, "aye…"

"Aye…"

"Aye…"

"Aye…"

…And the ayes continued. Tenten smiled proudly, hoping that Neji would come back soon so he could see her accomplishments.

Another pain went through her body, but she ignored it as every councilman signed her papers, agreeing with her terms.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Did ya hear about what Queen Hyuuga just released?!"

"Yes! She's helping us now with our bills! I'm glad King Hyuuga chose her and not some dumb princess!"

"I still don't like her. Peasants shouldn't be rich and a woman shouldn't run a country."

"I think I rather have an intelligent woman running my country than having King Hyuuga's uncle running the country. Y'all know how much of a horse's behind he is!"

"True that, true that…"

* * *

Pearly white eyes met green angry ones. The room was dead silent as the king glared at the Hyuuga.

"You killed my army….you filthy bastard….."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You caused this on yourself when you started sending threats to my country and injured my wife."

The king stayed shut, knowing that what he had just said was the truth but did not want to admit it out loud.

"I despise your filthy country….and besides, I want to expand my nation!"

Imperialism.

Neji smirked, suddenly taking a big leap and landing right in front of the king. The man's green eyes widened as he shifted back on his chair. His guards quickly moved to his aid, but Neji's ninjas moved faster and halted them back.

"Stay away from my country, from my people, and especially from my wife unless you want your poor country to be ruling under my hands, or worse, my uncle's hands."

The king froze at the mention of King Hiashi. How he hated that bastard for ruining his country. They had gone to war in the past as well for territory, and that bastard Hiashi had always won.

And since he couldn't win against Hiashi, he had thought he could've won against his nephew; but now he had seen how wrong he was.

"You filthy bastard… I hope the whole Hyuuga clan goes to hell!"

A kunai arose in Neji's left hand as he quickly brushed it lightly against the king's throat, causing the older man to gasp in horror. His ninjas tried to escape from Neji's army, but they were all slaughtered instantly.

"Don't look so shocked," Neji stated, pressing the kunai deeper as blood quickly drooled out, "There's nothing beautiful about war."

* * *

Tenten inhaled a deep cold breath as she touched her uncomfortably large stomach. She was lying on the king-sized bed, eyes closed as she thought about Neji and whether he was dead or alive.

No one knew the status of her husband. He had stopped writing a while ago, thus causing her anxiety to increase.

When _was_ this war going to end?

She was trying her best to keep the country going, but she didn't know how she could keep it up. There were _many_ people (specifically, men) who wanted to physically kick her out of the throne and take claim of it, even if the Hyuuga clan would not approve of such disagreeable act.

If Neji was really dead (which she prayed that he wasn't), then she would have to raise the heir (she would alter the laws so if she had a daughter first, she would become the heir) on her own and teach the child how to survive in a cruel loveless world.

Where are you, Neji?

She had to get in touch with Neji again or at least find out if he was still alive. She couldn't do everything alone and none of the other Hyuuga members wanted to help her at all.

Hiashi was busy tending the war (since the king of the Ockzten Country wanted to attack Hiashi's country as well) and searching for a suitable husband for Hinata, even though he had found out about her affair with Naruto.

Her father was still in coma, and had been there for the past seven and a half weeks. Because of her busy schedule, she only visits him four or five times a month (contrasted to the life she had before when she visited him every single day and spent myriad hours with him).

Tenten was alone. Her father in coma and Neji unknown in war, she had nothing else to do in life but run the country and take care of her and her unborn child.

She missed a man's strength: _her_ man's strength. With her husband out fighting, she felt naked to everyone that wanted her dead. Neji wasn't there to protect her nor their child.

More pains came and went, and subconsciously, Tenten didn't notice her breath turning into slight gasps.

* * *

Neji let the man's blood drop from his fingertips as he dropped the kunai in front of the dead body. His cold gaze fixed on the dead body laying before him. He felt no remorse for killing the man; he had assigned an attack on Tenten and that was unforgivable.

_Tenten…_

Neji couldn't wait to go back and see her. He knew that she was pregnant with his child, and he had even kept count as the months went by, and if he was one-hundred percent right (which he knew he was), she should be in her last month and ready to give birth.

His stare harden as he thought about not being there for when she gave birth. He looked at his army as they all stared down at the dead bodies of both their comrades and enemies.

"Let's go back." he ordered, bringing their attention to him. "Our queen is going to give birth to my child soon, and I have to be there for her."

They all nodded comprehensively.

Neji turned and rapidly headed out, his men following right behind him.

* * *

Tenten wasn't sure how she got on the cold floor, but that wasn't her worry now. Her worry was the child that was causing a tremendous amount of pain to her body. The midwives surrounded her, placing towels underneath her as blood deluged from her body. The pain was something she couldn't withstand. Screams filled the palace as the midwives told her to push.

Tears welled up around her eyes as she began to push with all of her strength, which she couldn't find. The horrible pain had sucked all of her strength out.  
_  
I can't do this!_

She gripped one of the midwives' hand tightly, not thinking that she probably broke the woman's hand, as she continued to push.

_Neji, help me!_

She opened her eyes for a second and saw the ghostly image of a very familiar woman.

_Mom…?_

_Push, honey, push!_

And she did.

The more she did, the more painful it got. She heard the midwives telling her to take deep breaths, and the queen did for a few seconds.

Tenten shuddered, feeling something strangely cold make contact with her hand. Not opening her eyes, she continued to push, feeling her child's head out of the birth canal.

* * *

The crowd cheered. The war was over, and the king was back after almost ten excruciating months.

Neji looked at everyone, watching them cheer, cry, and applaud victoriously. His expression was stoic, as always, but he desperately wanted to see Tenten. The trip back to his country took five days, and throughout those five days, he had only though about Tenten. He had received a letter two days ago, stating that his daughter had been born.

The birth of his daughter had only caused his anxiousness to grow, and right now, he felt like walking away from everybody and seeing his new family.

* * *

It had been four days since her daughter had been born, and the physical pain was still there in her. A small crib sat beside the large bed and inside the crib was the sleeping infant.

The midwives had fed, bathed, and took great care of the baby girl while Tenten recovered from the pain she had greatly suffered giving birth.

Her mother wasn't kidding when she had told her that giving birth was painful.

Although Tenten felt overwhelmingly happy about her baby daughter, Kaleria, she felt depressed. She heard that the war was finally over and that Neji was already inside the country, though it would be some hours before she saw him since he had to greet his people first.

Tenten closed her eyes and smiled, relieved that her husband was home and safe. She felt empty without him, and even though she was still heartbroken over her father's status, she was still glad that she at least had Neji with her.

The queen couldn't imagine her life without him…

A startling sound caused her eyes to open and for her to sit up. Turning her head towards the crib, she gasped as she saw him holding the baby girl in his arms.

"N-Neji?"

He turned his head and smiled at her, inclining his head towards his daughter.

"She's beautiful." he whispered, settling the infant back inside her crib.

Tenten didn't move and her mouth was still agape as she watched him. The mother expected him in another hour or two, or maybe even tomorrow afternoon, but not this soon.

Neji climbed on the bed, his loose hair falling on the mattress below him as he captured her lips.

Tenten was still surprised. He was here… Finally here with her and their daughter.

His tongue entered her mouth as he placed his hand behind her head and gently pushed her forward. Tears trickled down her face as memories flooded her mind. She remembered when her father at first didn't approve of the king wanting her to become his wife, but later on they had met and he had approved.

_Daddy…._

His mouth traveled towards her neck as he laid her back down with him on top, missing the way her curvaceous body felt underneath him.

"I missed you…"

And so did she. Brushing his long hair with her hands, she looked at his white eyes and saw that he had barely changed. He had lost a few pounds and his hair had grown a bit longer, but other than that, he was the same King Hyuuga.

"Don't leave me ever again, please…."

Both knew that was hard to do when he was king, she was queen, and had enemies out there who wanted them gone. Their duties (mostly his) was to protect the people _and_ their daughter.

She was now a prime target for _any_ of their enemies.

"I won't."

"Good. These past ten months have been so stressful. Everyday I would wake up, wondering if you were coming. I had to deal with a lot of sexist men in order to make this country better! I don't know how you do it."

He smirked and kissed her lips.

"I'm used to it, and so would you in a few years. But, I'm glad you stayed strong for me, our people, and our daughter."

"I don't think I can be strong for some time. My body still aches."

"You'll recover soon…and how's your father?"

Tenten frowned and cast her eyes downward.

"H-He's dead…."

He sat beside her and held her close. Knowing that her father was gone hurt him as well. The king had left her alone to take control of the country while he was out fighting a war. He had thought that her seeing her father everyday would make her happy, but he had no idea that her father would die so soon.

"When did he die?"

"About four months ago. He didn't wake up at all. The doctors tried to wake him up and all, but nothing… He still had a heart beat, but for some reason, he couldn't wake up. Days, weeks, months passed before he had no heart beat. He was in some type of coma, and unfortunately, he gave up… I wanted him to at least see his granddaughter before passing away."

"I'm sorry."

He asked himself over and over how he could have left her like that. She was pregnant, her father pragmatically dead, and half of the country hating her just because she was a woman in charge.

He had brought her into his life, and now this was the consequence of doing such thing. However, he felt as if it was worth it. He finally had her, and now that he did, he knew that he wouldn't let go of her. In addition, he had a daughter now.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. That's how life is….I guess."

He kissed her lips again, hungrily, as if he had not kissed her in over a century.

"Becoming my wife and queen has put too much stress on you, Tenten, and I can't help but feel guilty over this. I wanted to make you happy, to indulge you….but instead I have caused you more pain."

Tenten frowned at his words. "Don't say that-"

"It's true. Don't pretend that you don't know."

She put her head down, realizing what a relaxing life she had before she had met Neji. Although she did have to deal with her father's horrible health, she at least did not have to deal with more than a thousand people complaining to her about their lives.

"Sleep," he said, "I want you to rest from now on as much as possible. I'll handle everything from now on."

"I'm afraid that this is a dream, and when I wake up, you won't be here."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, the sensation causing her eyes to close as he whispered lightly in her ear, "I'll be here when you wake up…"

* * *

Tenten woke up in a heartbeat, her body shaking as her mind recovered from the dreadful nightmare.

She had been all alone in some room, crying in a pool of blood. However, the blood didn't belong to her: it belonged to Neji and Kaleria.

Paranoid, she turned her head and crawled towards her daughter's crib. Looking inside and gasping, she immediately got up and looked around the room, feeling her heart pounding by her throat.

"Neji?!"

She did a three-sixty twice, looking around to see if there was any trace of her husband, and after forty long seconds, she noticed the balcony doors opened. Rushing, she entered the balcony and froze as she saw Neji holding their infant daughter, a smile plastered on his face.

Feeling her presence, he slightly turned and motioned her over to him.

Grateful that he and their daughter were safe and sound, Tenten moved closer to him and kissed his lips as she finally reached up to him.

"I was scared for a minute… I had a dream that you and Kaleria were dead and I was alone in the room. I woke up and didn't see her in her crib,-"

Noticing his frown, Tenten stopped talking and cuddled beside him as he placed an arm around her body.

"Don't let the nightmares get to you. I know you're worried and paranoid, especially since we just got out of a war, but don't let it get to you. I will protect you and Kaleria."

Intertwining her fingers with his, she rested her head on his shoulders and stared at her daughter's opened eyes, both of them fixed on each other's gaze…

* * *

Months passed by as Neji's and Tenten's relationship grew. The country was glad to have their king back as well as their men who had served.

A proper ceremony was placed for those who had lost their lives in the war, especially for Kiba. Without him, Neji wouldn't have gotten full control of the army since many attempts at attacking their enemy had backfired.

Throughout the long ceremony, Hinata had not let go of Naruto's hand. Her petite body had not stopped shaking as she stared at the tombs of the dead men, as if Naruto's body had been inside one of them.

But Tenten had known the reason why Hinata had held Naruto's hand the whole day that day; she was happy that he was back and afraid that he would leave her again.

Today, both of them were engaged to one another, and although Hiashi Hyuuga did not approve of it, Hinata did not care. Throughout her life, she had wanted to be free from the dismal life Hiashi had given her.

…And now that she and Naruto were engaged and eager to explore everything around them, she couldn't be any happier.

From farmer to queen, it was still a shock for Tenten to accept that everything in her life had changed in the past two years, ever since she had first met Neji face to face.

And now that she had two dear people in her life, _she_ couldn't be any happier. She chose to take a change at the "role of women" stuff and showed her daughter courage, bravery, and love.

Her daughter's way of thinking resembled Neji's, and while the teachings continued, she realized that the once cold-hearted king of Japan had reached his way towards her heart.

* * *

**Fin! Oh darn, this took me forever to finish. Why? School and stress. I'm going to the doctor's soon (I hate going there. Scares me and makes me nervous) to see what he can do about my insomnia....and I have tried the warm milk thing people keep telling me to do. Yeah.... waste of a milk. Anyway, enough about me. I'm truly sorry for publishing this chapter this late: things occurred that didn't really allow me to at least write a sentence -_-. It's 1:45 in the morning, and I don't care.... I feel so horrible for updating this so late that I don't care it takes me a long time. Anyway, I'm a sucker at endings and hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading the story, reviewing, alerting, and favoring! Grasiasssssssss!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
